Neon Genesis: Goddess
by Slayer6
Summary: An Alternative Universe. What happens when a Goddess becomes one of the Children who pilot Evangelion.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer... I don't own NG Evangelion or Ah My Goddess  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Nekomi, Japan  
September 13, 2000  
  
  
  
Keiichi stood up and faced the assembled family members, "I'd like to thank you all for coming today. Belldandy and I would like to make an announcement"  
Megumi spoke, "Comon K......Tell us."  
"Yeah," added Urd, " What's going on? You and Bell call and want Skuld and me to drop what we're doing and to come for dinner."  
"We know you two are busy with Yggdrasil Urd, but I asked Father if it would be alright." said Belldandy.  
Skuld was shocked, "Wait......... You told Daddy before us? Is that why he was smiling like that?"  
"Yeah the last time I saw him grinning like that was when Skuld was ........." Urd held on to that thought a second......... "No way....."  
Skuld and Megumi looked at Urd. Keiichi and Belldandy began to smile as they realized Urd had figured it out.  
"When I was what?? What Urd? When I was what?" Skuld asked.  
Urd's only reply was to get a very large grin on her face.  
Skuld turned to Belldandy, "What is going on?"  
"Well Skuld.... You see..."  
That was as far as she got. In the next second, all three Goddesses were on the ground and in pain.  
Both Keiichi and Megumi jumped up. "BELLDANDY!!! SKULD!!!! URD!!!!"  
Keiichi raced to Belldandy's side, "Bell-chan... What's wrong?"  
Keiichi heard Belldandy mumble something. He moved his head closer to Belldandy, "What?"  
What he heard only confused him more, "They've awaken........"  
Keiichi's next question went unsaid as a bright light flashed outside, Keiichi and Megumi went out and watched as the sky took on an unearthly glow, spreading from the south.  
"What the hell is that?" was the only thing said........... And then the ground shook.  
  
  
This is my first Fanfic so please review it for me and offer comments. I would like to know what you think. Next chapter will be up soon I hope. 


	2. Chapter 1: A New Pilot Arrives

Chapter 1  
A New Pilot Arrives  
  
Tokyo-3  
2015  
1 month after the 12th Angel Attacked and the rescue of Unit-01 and Pilot  
  
  
  
Inside the Geofront stands a Pyramid......... Headquarters for the agency tasked with saving humanity, NERV. Thousands of windows covered its surface. From one of those windows, a gray haired man stared out over the Geofront. The man soon turned and posed a question to another behind a desk, who held his head in his hands as if in thought.  
  
"Why do we need another? Are 4 not enough?" questioned Sub-Commander Kouzou Fuyutsuki  
  
The man's face was partially obscured by his hands........ only his glasses peaked out above them.  
  
"I felt it necessary in order to increase our chances against the Angels" replied Commander Gendo Ikari.  
  
"You mean in order to prevent the possibility of her being lost again don't you."  
  
"........."  
  
"What does the committee say?"  
  
"What do I care of the committee. They are only old men who fear their death. Having 5 Evangelions here only serves to let them sleep better at night."  
  
"The committee may not see it that way. However..... You realize we have only 4 pilots. Where do you expect to find the fifth? Do you intend to make another of your son's classmates a pilot?"  
  
"No. A look at the Fourth's training sessions show him to be a mediocre pilot at best. I expect that we have already expended the best they have to offer. One has been chosen from Tokyo-2"  
  
"Then why keep the Fourth around."  
  
"He still has a use."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere on a train between Tokyo-2 and 3  
  
The train car is empty, except for a Girl. She has long brown hair and strange markings adorn her face. The marking on her forehead appears to be an elongated diamond; the markings on her cheeks are triangles. In her hands, is a photo album from Pre-Second Impact. The pictures show a young couple at Auto races and at an old temple. As she stares at the pictures, a tear rolls down her face.  
  
'I miss you Papa, I miss you Mama'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elsewhere, it is dinnertime as usual.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!"  
  
"Calm down Asuka its not as bad as you think."  
  
"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!! YOU JUST SAID WE'RE GETTING ANOTHER PILOT!!! THE LAST TIME YOU SAID THAT IT WAS THAT IDIOT STOOGE!!!! WHO IS IT NEXT? THE FOUR EYES STOOGE?!?!"  
  
(Author: I couldn't find anything on what Asuka called Kensuke other then 'stooge')  
  
Misato sighed, "No...... this pilot will be coming to us from Toyko-2. In fact, I have to go pick her up."  
  
Shinji looked up from his dinner and spoke for the first time in the last 10 mins.... Which was how long Asuka had been yelling. "The new Pilot is a Girl?"  
  
Asuka frowned at Shinji and then let him have it.   
  
SMACK!!!  
  
  
"OW.........Why'd you do that?"  
  
"You're drooling and it's making me sick."  
  
"Sorry"  
  
SMACK!!!  
  
"OW!!...What was that for?"  
  
"Because you piss me off!"  
  
"Now, now Asuka. No need to get jealous." Misato said smiling.  
  
Asuka blushes red "WHAT! LIKE ANYONE WOULD LIKE THIS DUMMKOFF!! Now Misato, why do we need another Pilot? Its not enough that I have to put up with Baka Shinji, Wondergirl and the Stooge, But now your bringing in a rookie?"  
  
Misato downed yet another beer and then added the can to the growing pile.   
  
"The Commander was also able to get Unit 04 when Unit 03 was delivered. She'll pilot Unit 04. Now I have to go, her train will be arriving soon."   
  
Misato got up to leave.  
  
"Oh and Shinji-kun? Could you make up the spare bedroom? She'll be staying here."  
  
Two people responded to that comment. "WHAT!"  
  
"Oh didn't I mention it? She'll be staying with us. Isn't that great Shinji-kun? Another girl roomy for you."  
  
"uhhh yeah........ really great" Shinji still looks in shock. 'I hope she's cleaner then Misato and Asuka, one more like them would ......' His train of thought was derailed by a hand impacting on his head.  
  
SMACK!!  
  
"Don't you dare start thinking perverted thoughts," stated Asuka, "Don't think I won't warn her about you and your hentai friends."   
  
"I am not." replied Shinji as he went down the hall.  
  
"DON'T YOU RUN AWAY!!! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!!" Asuka followed into the hallway.  
  
Misato sighed, 'I hope this was a good idea.'   
  
Misato grabbed her car keys and headed towards the front door.  
  
"I should be back soon, alright?" The sounds of someone yelling in German is her only response. 'Sigh, please don't kill each other.'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Approx 20 mins later.  
  
Misato was standing on the train platform looking at her watch.  
  
'The most advanced city in Japan......... and the trains still run late. Ritsuko must be doing maintenance on the Magi." Misato opened the file she had with her and began to read it while she waited.  
  
Name: Sayoko Morisato  
Age: 14  
Born: April 10th, 2001  
  
Misato continued to read through all the vital statistics. She was surprised by something. Even though Sayoko had lived in Tokyo-02, she did not attend school there. According to the file, Sayoko was home schooled by her Aunt. An Aunt? Misato flipped thru the file towards the information on the family.   
  
Current Guardian: Skuld Wishbringer  
Age: 29  
  
  
'Wishbringer? What kind of name is that? And what happened to her parents?'  
  
Parents: Keiichi and Belldandy Morisato  
Status: Deceased, Killed in a plane crash near Tokyo-3 in 2004  
  
'Crashed near here? I'll have to check on that.'  
  
Misato had just reached this information when a low rumble announced the approach of the train.   
  
'Guess I'll save it for later. OK Showtime!'  
  
Misato watched as the train approached the station and stopped at the platform. The doors opened wide, revealing Sayoko Morisato. Sayoko stepped forward, trailing a large wheeled bag behind her. Sayoko took in her surroundings before turning towards Misato.  
  
"Major Katsuragi?" the girl asked quietly.  
  
Misato smiled and stepped forward.  
  
"Yes, I'm Major Katsuragi, but please, call me Misato"  
  
"Ok.....Maj...er.......Misato. I'm Sayoko Misato, Godd...errr.... The Fifth Child I guess." said Sayoko, 'Boy, that was close'  
  
"Come on, The car is this way. You'll be staying with me and 2 of the other Pilots. Alright?" 'Godd...? Wonder what she was going to say?'  
  
"Ok"  
  
The ride home was quiet, mostly because Sayoko was trying despretly to keep her stomach in its place as Misato drove.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Asuka and Shinji sat in the living room watching TV. Actually Asuka was watching TV, Shinji was thinking about the new pilot.  
  
"...A..Asuka?"   
  
"What Baka?" Asuka replied, continuing to channel search.  
  
"What do you think she'll be like?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"...T..The Fifth Child."  
  
"Hmph, like I care. After all, I AM the number 1 pilot, All the rest of you do is back me up."  
  
"...oh.... Right....whatever you say."  
  
Shinji realized he had just made an error.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!?"  
  
"errrr...nothing...."  
  
Asuka grab Shinji by his collar and lifted him up.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Misato choose that moment to open the door.  
  
"We're here!"  
  
Asuka released Shinji and he fell to the ground.   
  
"Remember where we left off Baka..... We'll finish this later."  
  
Misato rounded the corner and heard the final comment made by Asuka.  
  
"Finish what later?"  
  
"Oh, Shinji was just helping me with my Kanji," said Asuka. She then turned and gave Shinji the 'look of death'. "Weren't you Shinji?"  
  
Shinji knew better then to temp fate, " Uh... Yeah, I was helping her Misato."  
  
"Oh good, cause I thought maybe Asuka was setting you up to get pounded later. I'm glad to see I was wrong"  
  
Both Shinji and Asuka got guilty looks on their faces.  
  
"Anyway, there is someone I'd like you to meet. This is your new roomy, Sayoko Misato."  
  
Misato reached around the corner and gently pulled Sayoko into the living room.  
  
Sayoko looked nervously at the Asuka and Shinji.  
  
"Umm..... Hello."  
  
Shinji was unable to say a word, so Asuka did.  
  
"Hi, I'm Asuka Langley Sohryu, Number one Evangelion Pilot and this moron is Shinji Ikari."  
  
"Great," said Misato, "Now that we all have all met, Lemme show you where you where you'll be staying" She hauled Sayoko off and down the hallway.  
  
Asuka and Shinji were left back in the living room. Asuka was not impressed by the new pilot.  
  
"Great. Just what I need. A female Shinji. Why does god hate me so?" muttered Asuka.  
  
Shinji heard the comment, but decided not to incur the wraith of Asuka by responding. Someone else also heard the comment....... But he decided now was not the best time to send down a lightning bolt. His granddaughter was to close.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"......... and the bathroom is the first door to your right, that is Shinji-kun's room, that is Asuka's room, that is my room, and THIS is your room."  
  
Misato took Sayoko into a modest sized room, which had a bed, a dresser, a desk, and a reasonable-sized closet. Sayoko pulled he luggage to the dresser and prepared to unpack.  
  
"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me or Shinji." said Misato. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"No thank-you." said Sayoko I'm kinda tired, I think I'll unpack and then turn in for the night."  
  
"Alright then. Tomorrow I'll show you NERV and you'll have your first sync test. I hope you don't mind but then the following day you'll be going to the public school with Asuka and Shinji."  
  
"Public school? Well, I suppose it will alright." replied Sayoko, " Oh, Misato. Do you mind if I call my Aunt. I want to let her know I arrived alright."  
  
"Sure, the phone is in the living room."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
An Apartment in Tokyo-2  
  
RING RING RING  
  
"Alright alright..... Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Auntie?"  
  
"Yoko!! How are you? How was the trip? Are your roommates ok?"  
  
"How did you know I had roommates?"  
  
"Remember who your Grandfather is. I was talking to him just a few minutes ago. By the way, He says to make sure you watch what you say. The last thing you need right now is to reveal you're a Goddess from heaven."  
  
"Yes Auntie."  
  
"Don't worry, he's not mad at you, just be careful. So how are your roommates?"  
  
"Well, the Major is very nice, young Ikari seems......distant."  
  
"What about Sohryu?"  
  
"I think Aunt Peorth was right about her. She's a total bitch. I could hear her yelling at poor Ikari even before we got to the apartment."  
  
"Well, try and get along with her. Kami-sama is watching. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I snuck something into your bag. I've been holding on to it for a while, now seemed as good a time as any to give it to you."  
  
"Thank-you Auntie."  
  
"Good-bye Yoko, I'll talk to you soon."  
  
"Bye Auntie Skuld"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sayoko walked back to her room. On her way she happened to glance into Shinji's room. Shinji lay on his bed, facing the wall. He appeared to be listening to music.  
  
"Um..... Excuse me? Ikari-san?"  
  
Shinji turned over and looked at Sayoko.   
  
"Oh Sayoko? Did you need something?"  
  
"I was wondering.... Could we talk Ikari-san?"  
  
"..T..Talk? o..ok. But please, call me Shinji."  
  
"Alright.... Shinji."  
  
"What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I was wondering........ is Asuka always a bitch like that?"  
  
"Whhat??! Is Asuka always a bii...biii..." Shinji begain desperately praying to any deity in the vicinity that Asuka was asleep.  
  
Sayoko heard Shinji's silent plea and smiled. 'Good thing she is asleep.' " Yes, is she always like that?"  
  
"Well...... That's just how she is."  
  
"How can you put up with that?"  
  
"...I don't know..."  
  
"Do you have ...... feelings for her?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"You heard me.... Do you?"  
  
"...W..w...Well...I....I....."  
"Shhhh" Sayoko leaned forward placing her hand on Shinji's. Shinji instantly began to blush..... but he soon stopped. He felt different around her. There was something warm, caring, something that told him he did not have to run away from her.  
  
"You don't have to say anything....... I understand. But you should tell her. Good night Shinji."  
  
Sayoko left the room and headed towards hers, leaving Shinji to think.   
  
'Tell Asuka? Can I do that?....... Doesn't she hate me?..... Won't she be mad?........What was that feeling when Sayoko touched me?...... I felt...safe.'  
  
Shinji soon drifted off to sleep, and for once he went to sleep without putting his earphones on.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sayoko returned to her room happy after talking to Shinji. She looked at all the clothes she had to put away. 'This could take all night without help....... fortunately...'  
  
Sayoko raised her hand and whispered "I call thee, Morning Bell, come forth"  
  
In a flash, her Angel, Morning Bell, came out.  
  
"Hey Morning Bell. Look, I need help unpacking ok?"  
  
Morning Bell nodded her head and began to put clothes away. Within a half hour, they were done.  
  
"Thanks Morning Bell, you may...... what's that?" Sayoko noticed that Morning Bell had a small box with her. Sayoko took the box and looked at it.  
  
"Oh yeah, Auntie said she sent a gift for me."   
  
Sayoko opened the box and found a note inside. Removing the note revealed a ring. Sayoko looked at the ring, then opened the note.  
  
'Dear Yoko,  
  
I found this years ago amongst your mother's things. She must have known that something was going to happen, because she never took this ring off. Your father gave her this ring the first Christmas they spent together. That was the same Christmas that she was almost recalled. Even after He proposed and they were married, she never stopped wearing this ring. I know she would want you to have it.  
  
Your Aunt  
Skuld'  
  
Sayoko didn't know when........ but she had started crying. She carefully picked up the ring. She could feel the ring resonating with her Mothers presence.   
  
"Thank-you Auntie."  
  
That night, Sayoko fell asleep, clutching the ring.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes: Ok first of all, I already know the first complaint. 'YOU KILLED BELLDANDY!!! HOW COULD YOU?!?!?' Well, as much as it pains me to say, for this story, Belldandy had to be 'dead'. I suppose your also wondering 'Where's Urd?' 'Where's Rei?' 'Why did you name Belldandy's daughter Sayoko?" Don't worry, they will be showing up soon. As to Sayoko, that will be explained later.   
Please review and offer comments. Constructive criticism is always welcome.  
  
Thanks to dennisud for his comments and words of wisdom. It may not be as great as Bonds of Survival, but I have high hopes for it.  
  
Also Thanks to Gnarf and Rsg_6100 of the APN for their 'words of support'.  
  
  
So what's planned next?   
  
Tune in next time to find out. 


	3. Chapter 2: The First Day An Eva for you

Chapter 2  
The First Day / An Eva for you  
  
  
Sayoko awoke early as she always did. Seeing that it was still dark out, she checked her clock and then proceeded to dress for the day. She quietly slipped out into the hallway. She went directly into the living room and out unto the balcony. She looked quietly towards the east and waited. A noise from behind her startled her. She turned to look and saw a Penguin standing there.  
  
"Ummm, Hello.... I don't think we've met yet. I'm Sayoko Morisato. Who are you?"  
  
* I don't know why you all even bother talking to me... You know I can't respond to you so that you'd understand *  
  
Sayoko smiled, "What makes you think I don't understand?"  
  
The Penguins beak dropped. * What? How? *  
  
Sayoko laughed at the Penguin, "There's more to me then you know. So who are you?"  
  
* My name is Pen Pen . Now how is it your able to understand me? *  
  
"Well......."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
About an Hour and a Half later.  
  
  
Shinji awoke after having the best night ever. For once, his sleep was not plagued by nightmares. He did however awake with questions. All the questions pointed towards his new roommate.  
  
'What is it about her?' thought Shinji, 'I haven't felt this good since...........ever.'  
  
Shinji got up and got dressed. He then left his room to make breakfast as he always did. The first thing he noticed upon entering the hallway was that Sayoko's door was open and she was not there. Shinji quietly walked out into the living room. From there he saw Sayoko outside on the balcony facing the rising sun. Pen Pen was also there sitting and staring at Sayoko. Shinji couldn't figure out why so he decided to go outside. As soon as he opened the door, the most beautiful sound he had ever heard filled his ears. He realized that it was Sayoko singing.   
  
(Author's note: Think the Song Belldandy sang at the beginning of AMG the Movie)  
  
Shinji just stood there and lost himself in the song. As soon as it ended, Shinji spoke up.  
"That was beautiful."  
  
The sound of his voice caused Sayoko to jump.  
  
"Ohh, I didn't hear you come out."  
  
"You sing wonderfully. Where did you learn that song? I've never heard it before."  
  
Sayoko look towards the ground and her voice got quiet.   
  
"My Aunt taught me it.... She learned it from my Mother. When I sing it.... I feel closer to her."  
  
Shinji realizing that they were moving into a painful topic changed the subject.  
  
"Hey are you hungry? You want some Breakfast?"  
  
"Ok..... Come on Pen Pen!"   
  
"Wark!" Pen Pen got up, waddled past the 2 children and went into the kitchen.  
  
Shinji got confused.  
  
"Wait a second.... You didn't meet Pen Pen last night. How do you know his name?"  
  
"Oh... He told me. Better hurry.... He really wants his morning beer." That said Sayoko disappeared into the apartment.  
  
'How does she know about THAT?'   
  
The mystery that is Sayoko continued to puzzle Shinji.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Asuka awoke to the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen.   
  
'What the hell is going on? Whoever it is had better have a good reason for waking me up.'  
  
Asuka moved out of her room and headed towards the kitchen. The site that greeted her shocked her. Sayoko and Shinji were both in the kitchen making breakfast. They were talking to each other and seemed to be enjoying each others company. This rocked Asuka to the core. She could only stare at the two. This went on until Sayoko noticed her.  
  
"Oh... Good Morning Asuka." Sayoko said with a slight bow.  
  
Shinji very slowly turned around to face Asuka.  
  
".....Good Morning Asuka." Shinji said nervously.  
  
"yeah... sure.... guten morgen." mumbled Asuka.  
  
Sayoko perked up at this.  
  
(In German) "I wasn't aware that you spoke German. When did you learn?"  
  
Both Shinji and Asuka stared at Sayoko. Shinji, because he just heard the language he had grown to hate. Asuka, because she just realized she would now have to watch what she said.  
  
(In German) "I was born in Germany, that's why I can speak German."  
  
(Still in German) "Is there anyone else who can speak German?" asked Sayoko.  
  
(German) "Just Kaji and Misato. Why?"  
  
(Back to Japanese) "Just curious." Sayoko smiled then turned and continued to fix breakfast.  
  
Shinji snapped out of his shock and then began to set the table for breakfast. Asuka, her mind reeling from the new information, sat down at the table to digest it.  
  
'Who is this girl?'  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
About an hour later.  
  
"Ok Guys. Its time to go." shouted Misato.  
  
Asuka immediately headed towards the door.   
  
"Now you'll see what a great pilot I am." she said as she walked out the door.  
  
Shinji walked past looking like a prisoner being led to his doom.  
  
Sayoko, seeing Shinji, looked at Misato. "How are we getting there?"  
  
"By car of course!" Misato said.  
  
Sayoko paled. 'Oh no...Not again. Kami-sama help me.'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sayoko sat quietly in the Pilot's Locker room. Upon arriving Misato had insisted on giving a tour of NERV to Sayoko. It was during the tour that Sayoko felt something strange. She felt an ancient power coming from below. As a result, she did not pay attention to the rest of the tour. It ended with Dr. Akagi helping the lost Misato. Now Sayoko was waiting for her sync test. She had changed into her plug suit was White with red highlights with the digits 05 on its chest.   
  
'I'll have to send Auntie a picture of me in this. It matches her Goddess Outfit.'  
  
Sayoko then reached into her locker and pulled out a chain, which she put around her neck. On this chain was her mother's ring.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
Sayoko looked up and saw Misato standing in the doorway.  
  
"Yes, Misato."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Alright... The Sync test begins now. Just sit back and relax." Dr. Ritsuko Akagi turned-off the intercom and turned towards the monitor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Inside Plug 4, Sayoko was trying to get over another unsettling experience. The First Child. The feeling she had when she had first arrived was nothing compared to the presence of Rei Ayanami. It felt as if Rei was looking right through her.  
  
Inside Plug 0, the similar thoughts were running through Rei's head.  
  
'Who is she? What is this feeling? Is this.......fear?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Sempai?"  
  
"Yes Maya?"  
  
"Rei's sync ratio is dropping slightly."  
  
"What?" Ritsuko bent over and looked at the monitor. "It's not possible!"  
  
Misato walked over. "What isn't possible?  
"Rei's sync is dropping" Ritsuko pressed the intercom. "Rei?"  
  
* Yes ma'am? *  
  
"Is everything OK?"  
  
* Yes ma'am. *  
  
"Alright your done now....But I want to see you in my office."  
  
* Yes ma'am. *  
  
Misato looked at Ritsuko. "What do you think is wrong?"  
  
"I don't know but I intend to find out. Maya, How is the Fifth child doing?"  
  
"She's ...... She's holding at 65%! How can she do that her first time!?"  
  
"65%? That can't be? Check the Magi.... There must be an error somewhere."  
  
"Magi report probability of error is 0.000000000000000009%"  
  
Misato stared at the monitor showing the children. 'Who is this girl?'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inside the Plug, Sayoko sat oblivious to everything going on outside, holding the ring in her hand.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ok before we leave for home....... I want to show you 3 something." said Misato.  
  
Before her stood Shinji, a slightly peeved Asuka, and Sayoko.   
  
Shinji spoke up first "What do you want to show us Misato?"  
  
"This way."  
  
She led them to Eva Holding Cage 7. It was dark inside.  
  
"Wow Misato... a dark room... What's next?" remarked Asuka.  
  
With a loud clap, the lights of the cage came on. There standing against the wall was a Silver and red Eva. The looked remarkably like Eva 3, but with one difference. This Eva had no spot for a power cable.  
Shinji and Sayoko stared in awe of the Eva. Asuka was Unimpressed.  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
Misato turned towards Asuka, "That is Eva 04, Sayoko's Eva."  
  
"What? She gets that? How is it going to get power? There's no Socket!"  
  
Misato turned back towards the Eva, "Unit 04 doesn't need a power cable. It is powered by an S2 Engine. Unlike your Evas, Unit 04 can run indefinitely by itself away from base. It is also currently the only Eva capable of flying on its own."  
  
"No matter what new features they put into an Eva, it still comes down to how well you pilot. And I'm the Best Pilot." Asuka turned and pointed a finger at Sayoko. "And don't you forget it!"  
  
"How can I forget it." said Sayoko, "You don't stop telling us." That said Sayoko walked out of the cage.  
  
"WHAT!!! I'll get you for that!!" Asuka stomped after Sayoko in pursuit.  
  
Shinji and Misato looked at each other.   
  
"You know Shinji-kun.... I had reservations about bring another pilot into the house."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"But after that....I think I'm really beginning to like her. Comon.. Let's make sure Sayoko stays alive." With that Misato and Shinji left cage 7, under the watch of the blue eyes of the motionless Eva.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Asuka continued to chase Sayoko down the hall. " COME BACK HERE!!"  
  
Sayoko turned, saw how close Asuka was, and then ducked into a nearby restroom.  
  
'Hah. I got you now.' Asuka smiled as she now planned her revenge.  
  
Asuka kicked the bathroom door open. "Alright Fifth Child! There's nowhere else to run! Come out now!"  
  
Asuka's demand was met by silence.  
  
"I said COME OUT!!"  
  
The room remained silent.  
  
"Alright! You just made it harder on yourself."   
  
Asuka kicked open the first stall, then the next. She repeated this until she got to the last one.  
  
"Now I got" KICK "....you?" The last stall was empty.  
  
Asuka looked around some more.  
  
'The ceiling vents are to small, there are no windows, she's not in the trash can.'  
  
Asuka walked up to the sink and looked into the mirror.  
  
'Where did she go?' she asked her puzzled reflection.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misato and Shinji reached the parking lot. There waiting in the car was Sayoko.  
  
"Hey? How did you get here so fast? Where's Asuka?" asked Misato.  
  
"It was pretty easy to find." Sayoko then smiled. "I lost Asuka a bit ago."  
  
"Well she'd better hurry up and get out here, I'm hungry."  
  
Asuka entered the parking lot with a puzzled looked. She got even more puzzled when she saw Sayoko sitting in the car.  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Come on Asuka get in. We want to go home."  
  
"Ok Misato."  
  
With everyone in the car, Misato started it up and prepared to back-out of her spot.  
  
"Hey? When did my mirror get knocked out of alignment. I had that set perfectly."  
  
In the backseat, Sayoko turned her face to look out the window as she blushed.  
  
'Opps.'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Later that night, Sayoko was getting ready for bed when there was a knock at her door.  
  
"Come in?"  
  
The door opened to reveal Asuka. Asuka stepped in and shut the door behind her.  
  
"I want to know how you did it." Asuka demanded.  
  
"How I did what?"  
  
"How you got out of that bathroom without me seeing you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"arrrrrrrghh. Just tell me how you did it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"A magician never reveals their secrets."  
  
"Yeah right sure....." Asuka turned to leave, even though she really wasn't satisfied with the answer.  
  
"Asuka?"  
  
Asuka turned back towards Sayoko.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you treat Shinji like that?"  
  
"WHAT!? What do you care how I treat the Baka. You want him don't you? Well, You can have him."  
  
"Yes, I care for him. I think of him as a friend. But nothing more. His heart belongs to another."  
  
"What? What do you mean? What are you talking about? Your just as stupid as Shinji and the stooges!"  
  
"You realize.... If you keep treating people that way......... You'll end up alone."  
  
Asuka got quiet a second, Her face then got deep red and she unleashed her fury upon Sayoko.   
  
"I DON'T NEED ANYBODY! I DON'T!!"  
  
Sayoko just looked at Asuka calmly.   
  
"Its been said that if you keep repeating something, you might actually believe it. I don't think you believe what you just said. Everyone needs somebody at sometime. That is what makes us human."  
  
Sayoko walked over to Asuka and looked her in the eyes. Blue eyes stared at blue eyes. Asuka blinked, it felt almost like Sayoko had just stared into her soul.  
  
"You hide a lot of pain. I don't know what has happened to you in your life. Obviously something happened to you in the past to make you who you are today. But if you keep the pain inside, it will eventually cause your downfall."  
  
Asuka looked at the floor. "What do you care?"  
  
"I care because you're a fellow pilot, your one of my roommates, and, I would hope, someday I could be your friend. That is why I care.  
  
"Nobody cares for me...."  
  
"Your wrong, and I think you know it. I'm sure that Shinji, Misato, and Hikari all care for you. Now why don't you go get some sleep and think about that."  
  
Sayoko carefully steered Asuka out of her room. Before she closed the door she looked at Asuka.  
  
"Good Night Asuka. Pleasant Dreams."  
  
Sayoko had the door almost closed when she heard.  
  
"You too..... Sayoko."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Asuka laid down on her bed and thought about what Sayoko had said.  
  
'Why do I treat Shinji like that? He really hasn't done anything to deserve it. Do I really want to be alone? Do they really care about me? Do.... Hey, wait a second? How does she know about Hikari?'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sayoko lay on her bed smiling. She picked up the ring and held it tight in her hand.   
  
"I hope I'm making you proud Momma."  
  
Deep inside NERV, inside the darkened Cage 7, a pair of blue eyes softly glowed.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Thanks go out to taltimir, FreelancerX, bob, Apodemus, Freakzilla, Monky, jemmos, []v[]aRyu-§ama of the Anime Planet Hub for their words of advice. 


	4. Chapter 3: School Ties A Family Reunion

Chapter 3  
School Ties / A Family Reunion  
  
  
  
  
The next morning was similar to the day before, Shinji found Sayoko out on the balcony   
with Pen Pen, and then they both proceeded to make breakfast. Asuka arrived at the table   
dressed and ready for school. However unlike the previous morning, Asuka didn't say a   
word. She was still thinking of the events of the night before. Misato, looking half asleep,   
shuffled to the table and sat down.  
  
"Here's the paperwork you'll need to get into the school Sayoko." mumbled Misato as   
she put some papers on the table. Before anyone could reply, Misato's head was on the   
table and she was snoring away.  
  
"Is she alright?" asked Sayoko.  
  
"Yeah. You'll get used to it." replied Shinji.  
  
About 10 mins later the children were on their way out the door. As they walked down   
the street, Asuka finally came to a decision.  
  
"Comon Fifth Child!" Asuka grabbed Sayoko's arm and pulled her off in another   
direction.  
  
"We'll see you at school Baka.!"  
  
Shinji watched them until they disappeared over the hill.  
  
'Asuka seems to be in a good mood. I wonder how Rei is?'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Slow down Asuka! You're going to pull my arm out!" said Sayoko. "Where are we   
going anyway?"  
  
"You said last night you wanted to be my friend. So I'm going to help you to meet   
people, starting with my best friend Hikari."  
  
As they rounded a corner, Sayoko could see a girl up ahead with brown pigtails. Asuka   
headed right for her.  
  
"Hikari!!"  
  
Hikari turned at the sound of Asuka.  
  
"Good morning Asuka. Who's this?"  
  
Sayoko smiled and gave a small bow. "Hello, I'm Sayoko Morisato. I'll be starting at the   
school today."  
  
"Oh, then it's a good thing Asuka brought you to me. I'm Hikari Horaki, the Class Rep.   
I'll help you get situated at the school then."  
  
"Thank-you Miss Horaki."  
  
"You can call me Hikari."  
  
"Ok then Hikari."  
  
Asuka feeling a bit left out spoke up.  
  
"So Hikari, where were you yesterday? I didn't see you after the sync test."  
  
Hikari began to blush. "Oh I…. uhhh…..Had a late dinner….."  
  
"You were with the stooge weren't you?"  
  
Sayoko looked at both Asuka and Hikari, confused.   
  
"Who is the stooge?"  
  
Asuka answered before Hikari could. "Oh you met him yesterday. The stooge is the   
Fourth Child, the Pilot of Eva 03."  
  
"Oh you mean Touji. What's wrong with him?"  
  
"What you couldn't tell? He's an idiot."  
  
Hikari spoke up. "Asuka. Be nice."  
  
"He seemed nice enough to me." said Sayoko.  
  
"Just what till you get to know him." replied Asuka.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So Shinji. What is she like?" asked Kensuke.  
  
"What is who like?"  
  
"The New Eva pilot. The one from Tokyo-2."  
  
Touji turned and looked at Kensuke.   
  
"And just how do you know where she's from? Have you been hacking NERV again?"  
  
Kensuke sat back and started to turn red.  
  
"I um… Well….you know….I…."  
  
"Don't worry." Said Shinji. "We won't tell, but you'd better stop before you get caught.   
As to Sayoko, she's nice."  
  
"Yeah," added Touji. "From what I saw of her yesterday, She's a Goddess compared to   
Asuka."  
  
"That's not very nice." said Shinji, "Asuka's not THAT bad."  
  
"Yes she is." said Kensuke, "She's a devil I tell you. A DEVIL!"  
  
Kensuke never saw the book that hit him. Touji and Shinji just stared at Kensuke, who   
was now laid out next to his desk. Shinji didn't even have to turn around to know who   
threw it.   
  
"Hi Asuka."  
  
"When your stooge friend wakes up. Tell him he'd better watch his mouth." Asuka then   
walked over and took her seat.  
  
Shinji shook his head, and then helped Touji put Kensuke back into his seat.  
  
"What happened?" Kensuke asked as he came to.  
  
"You forgot rule #2. Look before you insult the Devil." replied Touji.  
  
Kensuke only groaned as he held his head.  
  
"How could I have forgotten."  
  
Shinji then noticed Ayanami had arrived. She was sitting quietly at her chair and was   
already staring out the window. Shinji decided to talk to her.  
  
Rei continued to look out the window until a voice alerted her to the fact someone was   
behind her. "Rei?"  
  
Rei turned around. "Ikari. What do you want?"  
  
"You weren't there after the sync test. I was wondering if you were alright?"  
  
Rei looked a Shinji before replying. "I am fine."  
  
Shinji started to leave. "Alright then. If you want to talk, you can always talk to me."  
  
"I will …remember Ikari. Thank-you." Rei then gave one of her rare smiles.  
  
Shinji smiled back, and then went back to his seat. Asuka watched the whole   
conversation from her seat. She almost fell over when she saw Rei smile. She was about   
to say something to Rei about it when she noticed Rei had gotten pale, well, paler then   
usual. Rei looked towards the doorway. Asuka turned in time to see Hikari and Sayoko   
enter the room.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sayoko began to feel uneasy as she and Hikari approached the door to the class. She   
recognized the feeling as the same when she had met Rei Ayanami. Upon entering the   
class, her suspicion was proven correct. Sayoko and Rei locked eyes at one another.  
  
'I wonder….. Who you are?' thought Sayoko as she looked at Rei.  
  
Rei got a surprised look on her face and her mouth dropped. Just as quickly, her face   
went back to normal and immediately began to look out the window again. Sayoko   
herself was shocked.   
  
'She can hear me?' Sayoko thought. 'I've got to get a hold of Auntie about this.'  
  
Hikari, in the meantime, stepped in front of the class.  
  
"Can I have your attention, We have a new student joining us. Make her feel welcome."   
Hikari then turned toward Sayoko.  
  
"Hello, I'm Sayoko Morisato. I look forward to meeting you all." She then gave a slight   
bow.  
  
Hikari pointed out a seat for her, It was next to Asuka.  
  
Sayoko sat down at the desk, she turned and gave Asuka a small smile. Surprising the   
stooges, Asuka smiled back. Sayoko then turned on her laptop. Soon class began. It was   
the most boring experience of her life.  
  
'Even Peorth doesn't talk this much.' thought Sayoko. 'Asuka was right, All he talks   
about is second impact. Hmm, this might be a good time to get a hold of Auntie."  
  
Sayoko pulled out a diskette and popped it into her laptop. She loaded the file and   
immediately began typing commands. Asuka happened to glance over to see what   
Sayoko was doing. She was surprised at how fast Sayoko was typing.   
  
'She's typing faster then Dr. Akagi.' Asuka realized. Asuka tried to read the characters   
displayed on the screen, but she had never seen characters like that before. That and they   
moved off the screen very quickly.  
  
Sayoko, after typing for 2 mins straight, reached her destination.  
Yggdrasil System – Primary Hub  
Type in Login Name and password to proceed  
  
Sayoko entered them in.  
  
: Sayoko Goddess 2nd Class Limited  
: ****************  
  
Identity Confirmed  
Waiting for Instruction  
  
: Goddess Communication Net  
  
Accessing  
Type in Person you wish to reach?  
  
: Skuld Goddess 1st Class Unlimited Type 2  
  
Checking…………………..  
Individual is Online  
  
Uplink established  
Security Protocol Engaged.  
You may Proceed  
  
  
Skuld Yes Yoko?  
Sayoko I need a favor Auntie.  
Skuld Ok. Why didn't you just call me?  
Sayoko I'm in school.  
Skuld Shouldn't you be paying attention then?  
Sayoko He's talking about 2nd Impact. I already know both versions.  
Skuld Of course. What do you need?  
Sayoko Background information on 3 people. I don't have that high of clearance so I   
was hoping you'd get them for me.  
Skuld You realize I'd have to go up to Yggdrasil to get it don't you? Peorth isn't the   
SysOp on duty right now.  
Sayoko Please Auntie. I really need the info. Besides, I know you miss her. I miss her   
too. I'd ask her, but she doesn't return my calls.  
  
Several seconds go by.  
  
Sayoko Auntie? You still there?  
Skuld Alright. I'll go. Who are you looking for information on?  
Sayoko Ayanami, Rei; Sohryu, Asuka Langley; Ikari, Shinji  
Skuld The Pilots?  
Sayoko Yes Auntie. And I need them before Lunch.  
Skuld Alright, I'm on my way.  
Sayoko Say hi to Aunt Urd for me. Tell her I miss her.  
Skuld I will.  
  
Uplink Broken by Skuld   
Reconnect?  
  
:No  
  
Waiting for instruction  
  
: await file transfer protocol Source: Yggdrasil  
Awaiting Upload  
  
Sayoko sat back and shrank the window into the corner of her laptop. The teacher was   
still talking about 2nd impact. Sayoko looked at her watch.  
  
'I wouldn't wish this on a Demon. How long can he go on?'  
  
Sayoko looked around the room. Asuka, along with most of the class had gone to sleep.   
Hikari seemed to either be taking notes, or doing homework. Touji, Shinji and Kensuke   
were talking quietly amongst themselves in the back. Rei was staring out the window.   
Sayoko finally decided on a course of action. She turned on the student chat and sent a   
message to Rei.  
  
Morisato Miss Ayanami?  
  
Rei seemed to jump slightly as her screen flashed. She looked at the message then turned   
and looked at Sayoko. Rei then turned and typed a message.  
  
Ayanami What do you want?  
Morisato I want to talk.  
Ayanami Why?  
Morisato I think you know why.   
Ayanami Very well. Where do you wish to meet?  
Morisato During lunch.  
Ayanami Alright.  
  
Rei then turned and resumed looking out the window.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Skuld appeared out of a fountain in Heaven. She immediately began walking towards the   
Main Building that held Yggdrasil. It had been many years since she had last been there.   
As she walked towards Yggdrasil, her mind drifted back to one of her last visits. It was   
not a pleasant memory.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What! What do you mean they're not here?" said an 18-year old Skuld. "He DIED.   
They should be here!"  
  
Peorth shook her head, "We've had Yggdrasil search all over both the heavens and the   
earth. Belldandy and Keiichi are just not here."  
  
"But where else could they be? I can't believe they'd just disappear like that. They must   
be somewhere?" said Urd.  
  
"We don't know where. After the plane crash, Yggdrasil lost the connection with   
Belldandy." Peorth shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, she's gone."  
  
Skuld and Urd just looked at each other. Both had tears beginning to form in their eyes.   
Both knew what they now had to do, but both were not looking forward to it. Peorth   
knew what was going through their heads, just by looking at them.  
  
"I don't envy you. Tell Sayoko I'm sorry, we tried. And give Megumi my condolences."   
  
That said, Peorth walked slowly back to Yggdrasil.  
  
Skuld turned and looked at Urd. "What ARE we going to say to them?"  
  
Urd just shook her head. "I don't know. I just……don't know."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Skuld walked into the Yggdrasil Control room. Gods and Goddesses were moving all   
over tending to the day to day operations of the World Computer. Skuld could see   
Chronos, Erie and X working at the main controls. She immediately headed towards the   
Sys Ops chair.  
  
The person in the chair was busy chewing out a Goddess.  
  
"You're a 2nd Class Goddess and a System Debugger! Its your responsibility to make sure   
that your assigned area is kept free of Bugs….. Yet you decided to go to the Damn   
Mall?"  
  
The goddess being yelled at cringed. "I'm sorry ma'am. It won't happen again."  
  
"It better not happen again. Now get to your section and help finish removing the Bugs,   
Before that Hub crashes."  
  
The goddess immediately flew off.  
  
"I see you haven't lost your touch Urd." said Skuld.  
  
Urd whirled around in the Sys Ops chair. When she saw who it was, her face went from   
anger to neutral expression.   
  
"Yggdrasil hasn't been the same since the 'second impact.' Hello, Skuld. What brings   
you here? I thought you were assigned to watch the little one."  
  
"The 'little one' is 14 and a Class 2 Goddess now." Skuld said bitterly, "She also is   
working at NERV now. So I don't have to keep constant watch."  
  
"Your still mad at me aren't you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Urd sighed. "Then, why are you here?"  
  
Skuld handed Urd a piece of paper with 3 names written on it. Urd scanned the names.  
  
"Alright, What is this?"  
  
"Yoko wants the files on those individuals. And she'd like them before Lunch."  
  
"What does she want them for?" asked Urd.  
  
"I don't know. But she never asks for something she doesn't need."  
  
"Alright." Urd got up. " Erie, keep an eye on things I'll be back in a moment."  
  
"Yes Ma'am"  
  
Urd turned towards Skuld and motioned her to follow. They disappeared down a hallway.  
  
After they disappeared, Chronos turned towards Erie.   
  
"What was all that?"  
  
Erie mumbled a reply. "Family reunion."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Urd led the way down a hall and into an Office. Skuld looked around and immediately   
determined it to be Urd's Office. Urd walked up to the terminal and began to type in   
commands. Skuld looked about the office. She saw a lot of shelves full of books. One self   
made her stop. She walked up to it to get a closer look. On the shelf were many pictures.   
There was one from long ago, When Urd had just become a Goddess 2nd class, with   
Belldandy and Skuld standing near her. There was also a picture from the day Belldandy   
became a Goddess 1st class. Then there was a picture from Belldandy's and Keiichi's   
wedding. Right next to it, a picture of a 4 year-old Sayoko. The last picture really   
surprised her. It was a picture from just 8 years ago. It showed Skuld, at age 21, on the   
day she became a 1st class Goddess. Next to Skuld stood a 6 year-old Sayoko. Urd   
noticing Skuld looking at the picture spoke up.  
  
"Peorth got me that picture."  
  
"Why didn't you come?" asked Skuld, still looking at the picture.  
  
"Because you were and still are mad at me. I didn't want to ruin your day by having you   
explode at me."  
  
Skuld finally turned and looked at Urd.   
  
"Sayoko says you haven't returned any of her messages. She misses you."  
  
Urd looked down. "I know she does. She reminds me too much of…. Bell." Urd wiped   
away the developing tear. "I still miss her."  
  
Skuld whispered a reply. "So do I. So does Yoko. But she needs her family to be around   
her, to support her. And your not helping."  
  
Urd grew silent. The silence was interrupted by a chime. Both Urd and Skuld looked at   
the monitor.  
  
Personal File: Mortal, Sohryu, Asuka Langley – File Found  
Personal File: Mortal, Ikari, Shinji – File Found  
Personal File: Mortal, Ayanami, Rei – ERROR – File not found  
  
Waiting for Instruction  
  
"That can't be right." said Urd. "Are you sure the name is correct?"  
  
"Yes, Yoko is never wrong when it comes to names."  
  
"Well, this Rei is not listed in the mortal database." Urd said.   
  
"Try the entire database." said Skuld. "There must be something on her."  
  
Urd types the commands into the computer. Soon the computer came back with a   
response.  
  
Personal File: Unknowns, Ayanami, Rei – File Found  
  
Urd and Skuld looked at each other. Urd types the command to open the file. They both   
looked as the information flew past the screen.   
  
"Skuld….."  
  
"I know, Urd I know……This looks bad, very bad."  
  
"What do you want me to do? You're the 1st class here."  
  
Skuld thought about it for a second. "Send it to Yoko. Then make a copy for me. I'm   
going to talk to Kami-sama."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sayoko sat quietly waiting for Lunch to start. 5 mins before the bell rang, The small   
window alerted her to the fact she had a response from Yggdrasil.  
  
Yggdrasil Download link establishing  
Protocol Beta Alpha Odin established  
Security Barriers at Full  
Download link Established with Urd Goddess 2nd Class Limited  
  
'Aunt Urd?' thought Sayoko.  
  
Message as Follows  
From: Urd Goddess 2nd Class Limited – Yggdrasil SysOp  
To: Sayoko Goddess 2nd Class Limited  
Sorry I haven't been there for you. I'm going to try better starting today. Here is the   
files you requested. Concerning Ayanami, suggest caution based on file. Talk to you   
soon.  
  
Download completed  
  
Sayoko immediately saved the information to the diskette and then logged off Yggdrasil.   
She then opened up the files. She quickly read through the files on Asuka and Shinji.   
After reading the files, She felt she could understand them more.  
  
'We are all alike. Except I had Auntie Skuld to be there for me. They had no one.'  
  
She then opened Ayanami's file.  
  
When the bell rang for lunch, Sayoko hadn't heard it. She was still in shock at what she   
had read. She didn't even notice when Rei walked up to her.  
  
"Morisato"  
  
Sayoko jumped ejecting the disk and slamming shut her laptop.  
  
"GAH!! Ohhh Ayanami."  
  
"Are you ready for lunch?"  
  
"Yes…. I'm ready" replied Sayoko, though in her mind, she was not ready at all.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks to Rokangus, Junho, Zentrodie, Terorisuto Sept/Utena/Sergeyou're your reviews  
Also thank-you to [Bostream]DistMan Hub Owner of the Anime Planet Network  
ALL HAIL THE HUB LORD!  
  
I'm going to take this time to answer some of the reviewer comments.  
  
First. Asuka OOC. I realize that I may have gone overboard a bit with her. I suppose one   
excuse might be that it was 'That time of the month for her.' I'm trying here, as its my   
first fic.  
  
Also it has been mentioned that I turned Asuka's attitude around 180. Well I know it   
seems quick. But I was basing that off of the fact that she is living with a Goddess. Those   
of you who have read the OMG manga (and if you haven't I recommend it) know that   
Belldandy has a positive effect on people. One example would be the Ninjettes.   
Belldandy gives them a little speech and converts them over from evil right away.  
  
Next, It has been pointed out that if Belldandy announced her pregnancy in September   
and had Sayoko in April, that's only 7 months. Well I goofed up and didn't notice that.   
However, I think that maybe September was the first chance they had of announcing it to   
everyone at once.  
  
I'm trying hard to try and keep the Characters as much in character as possible, but they   
are going to change. If you feel I may be getting to far fetched. Let me know. I can   
always edit. 


	5. Chapter 4: New Friends Bardiel Attacks

Chapter 4  
New Friends / Bardiel Attacks  
  
  
  
"What is she doing?" asked Asuka.  
  
Hikari looked up from her lunch. "Who?"  
  
Asuka and Hikari were sitting under a tree eating. Asuka pointed over towards a   
nearby   
bench.  
  
"Sayoko. What is she doing with Wondergirl?"  
  
Hikari looked over. "Well from here, it looks like their talking."  
  
"Wondergirl doesn't talk. She just sits there like a doll and does what she's   
told."  
  
"Maybe Sayoko's trying to make friends. I mean, from what you've said, She only   
really   
has talked to you, Shinji, and me. Touji told me that he really didn't get a   
chance to talk   
to her."  
  
"She's lucky about that."  
  
"Hey!" turning to look at Asuka. "Touji is not that bad."  
  
"I still don't know what you see in him."  
  
"Well, what do you see in Shinji?"  
  
"WHAT!? I don't like that Baka!"  
  
Hikari smiled at her friend. "Yeah right. Sure you don't."  
  
"I'm serious. I do not like Shinji."  
  
'Sigh' " You know Asuka, if you keep up that attitude, you'll end up alone."  
  
Asuka's looked right at Hikari, her face paling a bit. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said If you keep that attitude, you'll end up alone."  
  
Asuka looked down toward the ground.  
  
"Asuka? What's the matter?"  
  
"Something Sayoko said last night. Do I really treat Shinji that badly?"  
  
Hikari looked away a second. She then turned back.  
  
"Honestly Asuka, from what I've seen, you never really given anyone a chance."  
  
Asuka thought about that for the rest of lunch.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------  
  
"Ayanami, when ever I'm around you, I feel……. different. I've been trying to   
figure out   
why." said Sayoko  
  
"I too feel different around you. I have not reach a conclusion as to why." said   
Rei.  
  
"You do?" Sayoko looked at Rei confused.  
  
"Yes. I feel……. afraid of you. There is something about you that I fear."  
  
Sayoko sat down and stared at the red eyed girl.  
  
"I'm not really allowed to talk much about myself. There is a lot that I must   
keep hidden.   
But I can make you a promise. I will not harm you in anyway. You a fellow pilot,   
and I   
would hope, also my friend."   
  
Rei turned and looked at Sayoko.   
  
"I too, am unable to tell, certain things. But I do believe you."  
  
Sayoko gave Rei a smile. "Friend?"  
  
Rei looked a little longer at Sayoko before replying.  
  
"Aright."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------  
  
"Sooooo. You do like Asuka."  
  
"Leave me alone Kensuke." replied Shinji.  
  
"YOU DO! How can you betray us like that?"  
  
"Leave me out of this Kensuke, when the Devil hears about this, I don't want to   
be   
involved." said Touji.  
  
"You just don't want to get in trouble with the Class Rep. She is YOUR   
girlfriend after   
all."   
  
"So what?" said Touji, blushing slightly.  
  
"So, Shinji. You like the Devil?"   
  
Shinji was saved by the ring of his cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Shinji-kun?"  
  
"Misato? What's going on? Is there an Angel coming?"  
  
Both Touji and Kensuke sat up straight at the word 'Angel'.  
  
"No. No Angels. I just wanted to inform you that you and the rest of the pilots   
need to   
report to NERV right after school."  
  
"What? How come? We had the sync tests yesterday."  
  
"We're going to do an activation test on Unit-04. Ritsuko has gotten the S2   
engine   
functional."  
  
Shinji frowned. "If its an Activation test, Why do you need the rest of us?"  
  
"Do you remember your test in Unit-00?"  
  
Shinji remembered that test. Unit-00 had gone berserk and he had woken up in the   
hospital.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's why. This is an S2 Engine. That means ejecting the power plug won't turn   
it off.   
The rest of you will be there to keep 04 under control and save the pilot, if   
necessary. Tell   
the other pilots would you?"  
  
"Ok Misato, I will."  
  
"Thanks Shinji-kun!"  
  
"What's up?" asked Touji.  
  
"We have to go to NERV after school today. They're going to activate Unit 04."  
  
"Why do they need us?"  
  
"Just in case something goes wrong."  
  
"Wait!" said Kensuke. "What do you mean 'go wrong'?"  
  
"If you have to ask," said Shinji, "You really don't want to know."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------  
  
Later, At NERV.  
  
"Units 00 thru 03 are synced and active."  
  
"Thank-you Maya. Ok guys. Move into position near Cage 7. If we have any   
problems.   
We'll let you in. Your orders then will be to secure the Eva, and to rescue the   
pilot."  
  
"You can count on us Misato." replied Asuka.  
  
"Right" Misato turned toward Ritsuko. "Ok Ritsuko, we're ready if you are."  
  
"Alright, Status of S2 engine?"  
  
"S2 engine currently offline." said Maya.  
  
"Very well, Begin Synchronization."  
  
"Nerve linkages connecting"  
  
(Insert more assorted techno Babel here)  
  
"Sync rate?"  
  
"Sync steady at 63%" stated Maya.  
  
"Activate S2 engine"  
  
"S2 engine has activated!"  
  
Inside Cage 7 Unit-04 seemed to stand up straighter and its eyes glowed white.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------  
  
Sayoko sat quietly inside her entry plug, clutching her mother's ring in her   
hand. She felt   
slightly disorientated as she synced. Soon the Plug walls shimmered, and showed   
the   
view from the head of her Eva.  
  
'Wow!' was the only thing that came to her mind.  
  
"Sayoko? How do you feel?"  
  
"This feels kind of weird Dr. Akagi. Its like I'm being weighted down."  
  
"You'll get used to it. Ok, we want you to try and walk. When your ready, take a   
step."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Everyone in the control room watched as the silver Eva very carefully put a foot   
out and   
took a step. Soon, the Eva was walking quite easily around the cage.  
  
"Very Good Sayoko. Even better then Shinji's first time."  
  
"HEY!! I was facing an Angel my first time! I was nervous." Came Shinji's   
indignant   
response.  
  
"Hehehe Sure you were Baka." came Asuka's response.  
  
"Heh, Even I didn't fall over the first time." said Touji.  
  
"OK that's enough chatter. Sayoko how do you doing?"  
  
Sayoko turned the Eva's head toward the Control Room window.   
  
"As I do it the more I'm getting used to it."  
  
At that moment the alarms began to sound.  
  
Sayoko looked around. "What's that?"  
  
"BLUE PATTERN DETECTED. ANGEL APPROACHING TOKYO-3!" Lt. Hyuga's   
voice boomed throughout the cage and control room.  
  
"Sayoko, just hang out. Units-00 thru 03 Prepare for launch!!" Misato shouted as   
she   
headed towards Central Dogma along with Ritsuko and Maya.  
  
Sayoko sighed and leaned her Eva against the wall. 'I guess I should have   
brought a book.'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------  
  
"Angel is approaching from the north!" shouted Lt. Aoba.  
  
"Do we have a visual yet?" asked Misato  
  
"Negative. Angel is not yet visible, We have its location based upon the Magi's   
sensors."  
  
From above, Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki and Commander Ikari sat and watched.   
  
"Major. Send out Units-02 and 03 for reconnaissance." ordered Ikari.  
  
"Yes sir." Misato turned back to the main screen. "Evas 02 and 03 LAUNCH!!!"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------  
  
Inside Cage 7, Sayoko heard a loud roar as the catapult fired off sending two   
Evas   
hurdling towards the surface.  
  
"Hey Shinji! Is that any fun?" asked Sayoko.  
  
"Yeah sure. If you like being pressed into a seat and then jerked when it comes   
to a stop."  
  
"Oh."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------  
  
"Angel is to your north, grab Pallet Rifles and head in that direction. This is   
recon avoid   
contact for now."  
  
"Right Misato. Let's go Asuka" said Touji as he directed his Eva north.  
  
"Hey!" retorted Asuka, "Who died and left you in charge. I'll take point."  
  
"Fine, But you'll have to hurry and catch-up if you want point." Unit-03 began   
to pick up   
its pace.  
  
"Ooooooooooo you Idiot." Asuka ran to catch-up to Touji and then passed his   
Unit.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------  
  
"Major! The Pattern! Its disappeared!" shouted Hyuga.  
  
"What? What do you mean disappeared?"  
  
"Its gone. Its just not there!"  
  
"Ok Listen up Asuka, Touji. Proceed to last known location of the Angel. Use   
caution."  
  
Both pilots responded with a "Yes ma'am"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------  
  
  
Both Evas soon arrived at the last known location of the Eva.  
  
"You see anything Asuka?"  
  
"No I don't see anything Idiot. All I see is trees and more trees."  
  
"Asuka. Touji. Continue to search with caution."  
  
"Yes Misato."  
  
The Evas continued to walk slowly in search of their Prey.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------  
  
"Why don't they do something. The suspense is killing me." said Sayoko. " Hey   
Rei!   
What are you doing?"  
  
"I am awaiting orders."  
  
"I know that. But what are you DOING?"  
  
"I'm am not required to be doing anything."  
  
"Uughh. Shinji? What are you doing?"  
  
"To be honest, I'm not really doing anything either. You never know when they   
may   
decide to launch us."  
  
"Hey down there! Keep it quiet. You might miss your orders."  
  
"Yes Misato."  
  
Sayoko leaned forward and turned of the transmitter so she could only receive.   
She then   
leaned back and listened to the orders being given to Touji and Asuka.  
  
'I wonder how hard it is to sing in an Entry Plug full of LCL.'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------  
  
Asuka and Touji approached a rather large clearing, in it was a swamp.  
  
"Do you two see anything yet?"  
  
"For the hundredth time Misato, All we see are trees and a swamp." Asuka said as   
she   
moved her Eva forward into the swamp.  
  
"Swamp? Asuka, there IS NO swamp in your area!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"BLUE PATTERN DETECTED!! ITS DIRECTLY BELOW UNIT-02!"  
  
"ASUKA GET OUT OF THERE!!"  
  
The 'swamp' seemed to rise up and began to cover Unit-02.  
  
"Asuka!!" Touji ran his Unit over and began to try and help remove it. A   
tentacle formed   
and quickly swatted Unit-03 away.  
  
"DAMMIT GET OFF ME!!" Asuka gave up trying to scrape it off, turned her Rifle   
towards it and fired. The shots had no effect.  
  
"DAMMIT, I'M NOT GOING GET SWALLOWED UP LIKE SHINJI DID.   
SOMEONE HELP ME!!"  
  
"TOUJI Help Asuka, Evas 00 and 01 prepare for Launch!" shouted Misato.  
  
Touji continued to try and help Asuka but all his attempts failed, soon the   
tentacle sent   
Unit 3 flying away again. The Angel began to seep into the joints of Unit-02.  
  
"WE HAVE CONTAMINATION!! THE ANGEL IS TAKING OVER UNIT-02"   
shouted Hyuga.  
  
"Eject the Plug! NOW!" shouted Misato.  
  
"Its No good. Eva is rejecting commands" said Maya.  
  
"ASUKA!!" shouted Misato.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------  
  
Inside Eva-02, the plug had gone black.   
  
"Dammit, Why can't I see? What is going on?" Asuka looked about.   
  
* What do you think your doing Lillum? Your not going anywhere. *  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
* I am of Adam. I intend to return to him *  
  
"What! You're the angel?"  
  
* That is what your kind calls us. Though our real name is ancient, far older   
then you   
Lillum have been upon this earth. *  
  
"Let me out of here!"  
  
* No. You will be honored by being allow to watch and hear the others of your   
kind as   
I defeat them. And then you will be honored as you will also become one with   
Adam. *  
  
"NOOOO!"  
  
The Plug shimmered as the walls revealed the view from outside.  
  
"Launch Evas 00 and 01! Touji, until they get there distract Unit-02. But don't   
damage it,   
we don't want to hurt Asuka."  
  
"MISATO!"  
  
* They can't hear you Lillum. *  
  
"Misato. How am I supposed to distract it?"  
  
"I don't know. Try………"  
  
"This is Commander Ikari. I am assuming control of the mission. Unit-02 is now   
Classified as an Angel. Fourth Child, You will attack the target."  
  
"But Sir," replied Touji, "Asuka……."  
  
"You will carry out your orders. Now Attack!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------  
  
"Please Grandfather. Help Asuka. She's not really that bad."   
  
Sayoko sat in her plug listening to the sounds of battle from overhead.  
  
"Please help her."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Touji took aim with his rifle.  
  
"I'm sorry Shinji. Forgive me Asuka."   
  
Touji opened fire upon Unit-02. All the shots were blocked by an AT-Field.  
  
With a roar of anger, Unit-02 ran at Touji. It was a short and brutal fight.  
  
"EJECT THE PLUG QUICK."  
  
The back of Unit-03 was blown off as the Entry plug was ejected far from the   
battle.   
Unit-02 let out another roar and then ripped the head off of Unit-3.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------  
  
  
"Uni….. The Angel is heading towards the city."  
  
"Where are Units 0 and 1.?" asked Ikari.  
  
"Unit-00 is moving towards the Angel. Unit-01s launcher jammed. Shinji is moving   
towards another launcher."  
  
"Very well. Rei."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"You are to use the sniper gun. Try to take out the Angel from long range."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------  
  
  
Rei moved her Eva quickly behind the hills. She then moved slowly up the hill   
and   
peered over. She could see Unit-02 as it slowly walked towards the city. She   
carefully   
lined up her sniper rifle and took aim on the approx. location of the core.  
  
Rei was about to fire when the Eva turned. Her scope now pointed at the location   
of the   
entry plug. Rei hesitated. Unit-02 immediately jumped thru the air and landed on   
top of   
Unit-00. Soon Rei's plug was also sailing thru the air away from the battle.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------  
  
"Please. No more. Please. Let me go." repeated Asuka over and over again.  
  
* But there is still another *  
  
"Eva 01 has Launched"  
  
"Third Child, You understand the mission?"  
  
"Yes, Commander" the word commander was expressed with a lot of hate.  
  
Asuka looked up and saw the shape of Unit-01 heading towards Unit-02.  
  
"No…Not Shinji. Please No."  
  
* Don't you hate him? Isn't he a Baka? A Hentai? *  
  
Asuka held her head in her hands as her words were used against her.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------  
  
Units 01 and 02 met and began to wrestle. Shinji kept trying to reach for the   
hatch on the   
back in the hope of getting the entry plug. But every time he thought he had it.   
Unit-02   
shifted it out of his grasp. Unit-02 then picked up Unit-01 and threw it against   
the   
mountainside. Shinji tried to get up, but Unit-02 got a grip on his Units neck   
and began to   
choke him.  
  
"Third Child. Why aren't you fighting?" asked the elder Ikari.  
  
"Because……………….Asuka could………………still be……………..alive" Shinji   
gasped between breathes.  
  
"Irrelevant. Destroy the Angel."  
  
"No Asuka is in there."  
  
"Irrelevant. If you do not fight, you will die."  
  
"I WON'T HURT ASUKA"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------  
Asuka was stunned when she heard that.  
  
"Did Shinji just….. Does he…… Shinji?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------  
  
  
"Disconnect the Pilot from the Eva. Prepare to activate the Dummy Plug."  
  
"But Sir! It hasn't been tested yet." Said Dr. Akagi.  
  
"This will be a trial run then. Activate the Dummy Plug."  
  
"Sir, it may not work well. The connections still have errors in….."  
  
"It is still better then the current pilot, Activate the Dummy Plug or I will   
replace you   
with someone who will."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------  
  
Shinji felt the hand tighten around his neck. Just when it felt like he could   
take no more.   
The pressure released and then the entire plug went black.  
  
"Huh? What?" Shinji looked around.   
  
A whirling noise started behind him and the Plug glowed red. Once again Unit-02   
came   
back into view, still strangling his Eva. Shinji looked and saw a Dummy Plug   
Activated   
appear to his right on his screen.  
  
He saw his Eva start to fight back.  
  
"What! What's going on?"  
  
He watched as his Eva grabbed a hold of Unit-02s neck and began to twist.  
  
"Father!! What are you doing? Make it stop!!"  
  
A loud bang echoed in his plug and the screen went black again.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------  
  
From the Central Dogma, Misato watched in horror as Unit-02s neck was bent   
towards   
the breaking point. She listened as Shinji pleaded with his father to stop. She   
turned and   
looked at the Commander. A smirk could be seen just under his glasses. Then the   
entire   
room gasped. Misato, her back to the screen didn't want to know what had   
happened. She   
did see the smile on Ikari's face disappear.  
  
"I did not order the Dummy Plug deactivated. What is going on?"  
  
Misato turned and saw that Unit-02 was once again strangling Unit-01, only this   
time,   
Unit-01 was not moving.  
  
"The Dummy Plug shorted out. It could not handle the signals being sent into   
it." Replied   
Ritsuko.  
  
"Can it be repaired?"  
  
"Not from here."  
  
"Then we have no choice. Reactivate the Pilot's connections."  
  
"We can't, not for another 5 mins. The Dummy plug shorting out caused a small   
surge in   
the connections. We have to wait for it to dissipate before the Pilot can   
reconnect."  
  
"……..Prepare Unit-04 for Launch."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------  
  
Down in Cage 7.  
  
Sayoko had been sitting listening to what was happening above.  
  
'What good am I going to do? How could he treat his son like that? Is Asuka   
alright?'  
  
Maya's voice was then heard in the plug. " Sayoko, Are you ready."  
  
"Y..yes.." replied Sayoko.  
  
She felt a lurch as her Eva was moved towards the Launcher.  
  
'What can I do? I can't harm Asuka. Kami-sama help me. Auntie help me. I'm   
scared. I   
don't want to hurt Asuka. She can be nice. She hasn't had a chance.'  
  
Her Eva was now in Launching position.  
  
"EVA 04….."  
  
'I wish someone would help me'  
  
"LAUNCH!!"  
  
* Your wish has been approved *  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------  
  
  
Cliffhangers are just so obnoxious aren't they?  
  
I'll try and get the next up as soon as I can. 


	6. Chapter 5: Battle Recovery

Chapter 5  
Battle / Recovery  
  
  
"........Prepare Unit-04 for Launch."  
  
Sayoko had been sitting listening to what was happening above.  
  
'What good am I going to do? How could he treat his son like that? Is Asuka alright?'  
  
Maya's voice was then heard in the plug. " Sayoko, Are you ready."  
  
"Y..yes.." replied Sayoko.  
  
She felt a lurch as her Eva was moved towards the Launcher.  
  
'What can I do? I can't harm Asuka. Kami-sama help me. Auntie help me. I'm scared. I don't want to hurt Asuka. She can be nice. She hasn't had a chance.'  
  
Her Eva was now in Launching position.  
  
"EVA 04....."  
  
'I wish someone would help me'  
  
"LAUNCH!!"  
  
* Your wish has been approved *  
  
Sayoko looked up.  
  
"Momma?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Unit-04 raced towards the surface. As it rose, it eyes changed from white to blue, and its jaw broke loose. The Eva then let out a ground trembling roar.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone in Central Dogma stopped as the roar echoed throughout NERV.  
  
"What the hell was THAT?" asked Misato.  
  
"SEMPAI!! Unit-04! The Sync rates! Their at 156% and rising." shouted Maya.  
  
"What! That can't be!" said Ritsuko.  
  
"Sync rate still rising, now 240%. S2 engine power out put is increasing!"  
  
"My God. Its Berserking!"  
  
Fuyutsuki leaned towards the Commander.  
  
"Was this in your scenario Ikari?"  
  
"No Professor. It most certainly was not."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In a Tokyo-2 apartment.  
  
The room is empty. On a coffee table, a cup of water begins to shake. The form of Skuld bursts forth.  
  
"'Thank-you for bringing this to my attention. I will assign someone to look into it. Return to your assignment on Earth.' Gee, thanks Dad."  
  
Skuld laid out on the couch.  
  
"Ugh......I wonder how Sayoko is doi..."  
  
Skuld fell off the couch as she was hit by a powerful presence. Her mind reeled at the onslaught. The presence, though, had a familiar feeling to it.  
  
"It....it....it....can't be."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"PEORTH!!" shouted Chronos. "We have a massive drain on Yggdrasil!!"  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Someone has tapped into Yggdrasil, and they are drawing off a huge amount of power."  
  
"Peorth! What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Urd quick get over here! Someone's accessed Yggdrasil."  
  
"Peorth! Yggdrasil is starting to crash!" shouted Erie.  
  
Urd and Peorth flew to terminals.  
  
"Quick! Lock down all gates. Engage emergency firewalls!" ordered Peorth.  
  
"Who can this be? They know all our procedures." muttered Urd.  
  
Urd typed a few more commands. And then she stood back shocked.   
  
"P...P...Peorth! Get over here!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"GET OVER HERE! NOW!"  
  
Peorth raced over to Urd. "What is it?"  
  
All Urd could do was point. Peorth looked at the monitor. As soon as she had finished reading, her jaw hit the ground in shock.  
  
"But she's...... she's........"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We're detecting an Unknown power signature emanating from Unit-04!"  
  
"Is it the S2 engine?" asked Misato.  
  
"No. And its not an AT-Field either. Magi are currently classifying it as Type Purple."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Just before Unit-04 burst from the ground, the locks holding it to the launcher. The Eva flew off the launcher and sailed into the air. As the Eva reached the top of its arc, the Eva deployed its wings. It let loose another roar and began to head towards Unit-02.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* So, another Lillim to play with. She will join.....wait.....This one is different. WHAT!?! IT CANNOT BE?! This one has the power of the Norns with her! That is not possible! *  
  
Asuka raised her head slowly and saw Unit-04 circling above.  
  
"Sayoko?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Touji slowly climbed out of his entry plug. He put a hand to his head then brought it away and looked at it. His hand was covered in blood.  
  
"If that's all, I'm lucky."  
  
Touji surveyed his surroundings. In the distance he could see his headless Eva. He also could see Unit-02 walking away from Unit-01, which seemed to have been pressed into the hillside. A roar from above startled him. He looked up in time to see Unit-04 diving in and attacking Unit-02 from behind. Unit-04 grab Unit-02 and tossed it against another hill. Soon both Evas were wrestling each other, both trying to end up on top. It was then Touji saw sunlight flash off something near him. It was an Eva plug. He immediately headed towards the plug.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shinji sat inside his Eva. The last thing he heard before the radio cut out was the launching of Unit-04. He had been spending the last several minutes trying to resync with his Eva.  
  
"Come on! MOVE! Asuka and Sayoko need us! MOVE DAMMIT! MOVE!"  
  
* Alright. I will. *  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Everyone in Central Dogma stared at the main screen as both Evas fought for supremacy. They remained locked on the battle until Maya noticed something on her monitor change.  
  
"Unit-01 is reactivating!"  
  
"What? The charge hasn't had time to dissipate!" said Ritsuko.  
  
The screen changed to show Unit-01 rising to its feet. Its jaw then opened and it let loose with a roar.  
  
"2 Berserkers?" said Misato, shocked.  
  
Fuyutsuki turned towards Ikari.  
  
"She always did hate to miss the fun."  
  
"........."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Unit-01 ran towards the other Evas. When it reached them, it grabbed Unit-02, which had been getting the upper hand in the fight. The Eva tossed Unit-02 into a nearby lake. Unit-04 turned and looked at Unit-01. Both Evas stared at each other. Then, as if they understood what needed to be done, both turned and faced Unit-02. Unit-04 roared and ran in. It grabbed Unit-02 and soon had it on the ground. While Unit-02 was being held down, Unit-01 raced to its back and ripped the entry plug hatch off the Eva. It then grabbed the entry plug and ran to get cover behind a hill. Unit-04 grabbed its progressive knife and ripped the chest armor off Unit-02, revealing the Angel's core. Unit-04 cut the core loose and then tossed it as far away as it could. The core exploded, sending out shock waves that leveled the forest for miles around. Unit-04 let loose a victory roar before it sat down on the ground and shut-down.  
  
On the other side of the hill, Shinji awoke inside his entry plug. He realized that it had gone berserk, again. He was once again synced with his Eva. He looked down and saw that he was carrying Unit-02's entry plug.  
  
"Asuka!!"  
  
Shinji carefully set down the entry plug. Once it was safely on the ground. He ejected his own plug. He quickly scurried down his Eva and ran to the emergency entry on the plug.  
"Asuka!! Can you hear me? Hold on Asuka! I'm coming."  
  
Shinji grabbed the handles on the hatch and strained to unlock it. He finally got the hatch open and he immediately stuck his head inside.  
  
"Asuka!"  
  
The plug was dark inside. Shinji carefully crawled into the plug and went towards where the pilot seat would be. Before he got there, his hand brushed against an arm.  
  
"Asuka? Are you ok? Asuka!"  
  
Shinji reached around and pulled Asuka towards the hatched. At the hatch, he stepped out. He then reached in and pull Asuka out of the plug. He laid her on the ground, cradling her head in his lap.  
  
"Asuka wake-up! Please wake-up Asuka!"  
  
"Shinji?" came a weak voice.  
  
"Asuka. Thank God. I thought you were..umphhhhh" two arms reached around and grabbed Shinji in a tight-hug.  
  
"I thought I won't see you again. When your Eva stopped moving... I thought..."  
  
"Shhhhhh, Its ok. Everything is alright now."  
  
"Shinji.....can you..... forgive me."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For all those bad things I've said and done to you."  
  
"Of course I can."  
  
"How can you? I've hurt you so much and....."  
  
Shinji placed his hand over Asuka's mouth.  
  
"I can because I care for you Asuka."  
  
Asuka looked up at Shinji's face. Her hug got tighter.  
  
"I care for you too Baka."  
  
It was at this moment Touji came up to them, supporting Rei. Touji and Rei took in the touching scene. Touji turned and looked at Rei.  
  
"Think we should leave the lovebirds alone?"  
  
"It may be better if we all stay in one spot. It will make it easier for us to be retrieved."  
  
"Good point. Ummm, Where's Sayoko?"  
  
Off in the distance. A figure sat in one of the few remaining trees. She watched as Shinji and Asuka continued to hold one another.  
  
"How revolting."  
  
The figure tossed a CD into the air, and disappeared into it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few hours later in the Commander's Office.  
  
"Status Report."  
  
Dr. Akagi brought out her clip board and read off each item.  
  
"The First Child has several broken ribs and a sprained ankle. The Fourth has received 6 stitches, but is otherwise fine. The Second Child will be held under Observation for approx 3 days to check for contamination from the Angel. The Fifth is unconscious, I have no idea when she will wake up. The Third Child is total healthy. The Evas on the other hand: Unit-00 will be ready in 2 days. Unit-01 will be up in 5 hours. Unit-02 is out indefinitely. Unit-03 is also out indefinitely. Unit-04 is at 100%."  
  
"All Evas are to be repaired as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes sir."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misato wondered through the halls of the hospital, trying to find Asuka's room.  
  
"Let's see. Ritsuko said it was.......room 403. So........where's that?"  
  
Misato saw a Lieutenant standing Guard at and intersection.  
  
"Excuse me, Lieutenant?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am?"  
  
"Where can I find room 403?"  
  
"The end of this hall and to your right Ma'am."  
  
"Thank-you Lieutenant......?"  
  
"Nagisa. Kaoru Nagisa."  
  
"Ah, Thank-you again Lieutenant Nagisa." Misato quickly went down the hallway.  
  
Nagisa began to smile.  
  
"No problem......Major."   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Dammit! Why do I have to stay here! I'm fine!" shouted Asuka.  
  
"Dr. Akagi wants you to stay for 3 days for observation. Just to make sure that there are no problems as a result of the last battle." said Misato.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." mumbled Asuka.  
  
"Don't worry. Its only 3 days. Sides, Shinji said he'd stay here with you."  
  
Asuka's expression softened. "He ...did?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So....where is he now?"  
  
"He's over with Touji checking on Sayoko. She's still unconscious."  
  
"Will she be alright?"  
  
"I don't know Asuka. I just don't know."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In another part of the hospital, Shinji and Touji stood inside the room containing the unconscious form of Sayoko. The only sound was the beeping of the equipment. A pitcher of water sat near the bed.  
  
"How'd she do it Shinji?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"How was she able to fight that well in her first battle?"  
  
"Misato said that her Eva went berserk. She wasn't in control."  
  
"Berserk. Isn't that what yours did?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So why aren't you unconscious?"  
  
"Its happened to much. I got used to it."  
  
The sound of the door opening caused both boys to turn around. Rei limped into the room.  
  
"Ikari, Suzuhara. How is Sayoko?"  
  
"Sayoko? What happened to calling her Morisato?" asked Touji.  
  
"We have reached....... an understanding. She is my friend."  
  
"She's still out. Dr. Akagi doesn't know when she'll wake-up. Touji and I thought someone should check on her every once in a while." said Shinji.  
  
"Doesn't Sohryu also require your presence?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"Then I will stay and check on her. You should go to Sohryu."  
  
"If its ok with you Rei."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Comon Shinji! Your red-headed demon awaits." said Touji as he pushed Shinji out the door.  
  
Rei limped over to the bed and placed her hand on Sayoko's.  
  
'Wake-up soon.'  
  
Rei then limped out the door.  
  
The room was quiet for a few seconds, and then a hum filled the air. The pitcher of water began to shake. Skuld burst forth from the water. She then slowly floated to the floor and walked over to the bed.  
  
"Oh Yoko. I've told you to be patient. But your always eager to jump into things without thinking them through."  
  
Skuld began to chant and held one of her hands over Sayoko. The area below he hand began to glow softly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"SIR! We're detecting that Energy signature again. The Type Purple!"  
  
Fuyutsuki turned and looked down at the bridge crew.  
  
"Location?"  
  
"Its located in......... Its vanished sir. Last known location was here in the Geo-Front."  
  
"Keep me posted." Fuyutsuki picked up a phone. "Sir, I have something I think you'd better know about."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shinji and Asuka were sitting in Asuka's Hospital room watching TV.  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"Yes Asuka?"  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Sayoko."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Have you felt anything.......strange when she's around?"  
  
Shinji thought about it for a second.  
  
"Well, the first night she was here, she touched my arm. I felt....good. Like all my troubles really weren't that bad."  
  
"I felt something similar when she talked to me the next night. Both her and Rei acted weird around each other those first 2 days."  
  
"Yeah I noticed that too. But whatever was going on between them, they seem to be good friends now."  
  
"Yeah, who would have thought that Wondergirl had it in her. There's something else. When my Unit was......possessed by the Angel. It said something when it saw Sayoko's Unit. It something about her Eva having the power of the Norns."  
  
Shinji had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"What is a Norn?"  
  
"I don't know. But there is a Magi access terminal near here. We could go and check."  
  
"Alright, I think that would be ok."  
  
Asuka and Shinji left out the door. As soon as they left, s foot tall blond woman popped out from under the bed.  
  
"Well Sayoko, Its looks like someone's trying to find out your secrets. What will they do when they find you out?"  
  
The figure jumped and disappeared into a CD with a cackle.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the terminal, Asuka typed in the term Norn. The Magi came up with the information quickly.  
  
Magi Information Resource  
  
Norn  
  
From Norse Mythology, the Norns are sometimes referred to as the fates. The three supernatural women tend the Yggdrasil tree and determine the fate of all people. Their names are: Urd [Past], Verdandi [Present], and Skuld [Future]. It is believed that a Norn is present at a persons birth to determine his/her fate.  
  
Asuka and Shinji stared at the information.  
  
"Boy, That's really useful."  
  
"Um....Asuka...."  
  
Asuka turned and looked at Shinji. Shinji was slowly growing pale.  
  
"What's the matter Shinji?"  
  
"The first night she was here, she called her Aunt....."  
  
"Yeah. So what?"  
  
"Asuka...... She called her Aunt 'Skuld'....."  
  
Asuka's eyes went wide.  
  
"Mine Gott!!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Distman Thanks again. He found a slight spelling error in the previous chapter. Lillim was spelled wrong.  
  
By the way.... I actually had this done several days ago. I was sitting on it, just to make sure it made sense. I'll be sitting on the next chapter also for a few days. As I'm typing this, Chapter 7 is beign written. Please keep the reviews and comments coming. 


	7. Chapter 6: Awakenings Hidden Dangers

Chapter 6  
Awakenings / Hidden Dangers  
  
  
A few days later....  
  
  
Memories of past events, some witnessed by Sayoko and some not, drifted thru her mind.  
  
"I wish for a girl like you to be with me forever!"  
"Your wish has been approved."  
  
"I'm the Goddess of Love."  
  
"I hate you! Bleeedah!"  
  
"Please K, please stop."  
"No, Hold on! I have to give you something! I made you a promise Bell!"  
  
"Celestin! Where have you been all this time?"  
  
"I will be praying for your happiness."  
  
"I Belldandy take you Keiichi........."  
  
"What should we name her?"  
"We will name her Sayoko."  
  
"Sayoko, we have some....bad news. Your Mother and Father.....they're gone."  
"Momma? Dadda? Gone?........"  
"Gone ? What do you mean they're gone? Aren't they in the heavens?"  
"No Megumi. They aren't there. No ones knows were they are."  
  
"I don't believe you. How could you?"  
"Megumi......"  
"NO! You took away my brother! You can all go to hell! I never want to see any of you again."  
  
"Eh Belldandy? Where's Keiichi? Eh?"  
"Auntie Urd....I'm Sayoko."  
  
"Urd! You must stop drinking! Your upsetting Yoko!"  
"I never asked for this job! I'm doing the best I can."  
"How can you be doing your best!? Your always Drunk!"  
"You think you can do better? Fine! YOU take care of her. I'm leaving."  
"Wait Urd. Stop!"  
"Auntie URD!"  
"AUNTIE SKULD!"  
  
Sayoko sat up screaming. A soft voice nearby told her she wasn't alone.  
  
"Shhhh, It's ok Yoko. Everything is alright."  
  
"Auntie?"  
  
The lights came on. Sayoko was in a hospital bed. Sitting next to her was Skuld and ....  
  
"AUNTIE URD!" Sayoko shouted as she threw her arms around Urd.  
  
"Hey there kiddo." said Urd, returning the hug. "Long time no see."  
  
"What? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, both Skuld and I heard you were here, so we decided to drop by."  
  
"Yeah, you've been out for 4 days." said Skuld.  
  
"Wait. You and Auntie Urd have been here for 4 days? And no one has seen or heard you?"  
  
"What? We can remain hidden." said Urd.  
  
"Yeah, but Peorth once said that you two couldn't stay within 20 feet of each other without fighting or blowing something up."  
  
Both Urd and Skuld blushed.  
  
"Ah....well.... That was in the old days.....I have a lot of things to make up for. To you and to Skuld."  
  
"What about the others? Touji? Rei? Shinji? Asuka?"  
  
"From what I've heard, your Eva went berserk along with Shinji's. Both worked together and saved Asuka. Asuka spent 3 days in the hospital under observation, and then was allowed to go home. Shinji stayed by her side the whole time. Touji helped Rei out of her plug. She had a few broken ribs and a sprained ankle. He only came away with a bad cut on his forehead." Urd leaned closer to Sayoko. "So, what's this about you playing love goddess?"  
  
Sayoko began to blush. "I haven't done anything."  
  
Urd gave Sayoko the look. "Come on. You can't fool me. One day your two roomies are at each others throat, and now, it's as if she was surgically attached to him. And you haven't done anything."  
  
"I just talked to them." Sayoko said. "As much as they try to hide it, they both had feelings for each other. I just.....nudged them together."  
  
"Well.....just don't make a habit of it."  
  
"Yes, Urd. I only did it because....They seemed so unhappy. Then later when I read their files, I saw how much alike they are. They need each other."  
  
"Ok ok. By the way, about Ayanami, You realize that she's..."  
  
"Yes, I know what she is. I also know that she is afraid of me. Do you know why? From what I've seen of her mind, she doesn't either."  
  
Skuld and Urd looked at each other. Skuld replied. "Yes, We know. I know because I am a 1st Class Goddess and Urd knows because she is the Past. I'm sorry Yoko. We can't say why. I will say that we had a slight...... disagreement a several millennia ago."  
  
Sayoko thought about that for a second.  
  
".....You won't harm Rei will you?"  
  
"I can't make any promises...its out of my......"  
  
"I promised her that I wouldn't harm her." Sayoko said, defiantly, "I intend to keep that promise no matter what."  
  
"Your in no position to make promises like that! Kami-sama is not going to like that!" Skuld replied, angry.  
  
"She is my friend, I WILL NOT let anything happen to her."  
  
Before Skuld could utter a response, the sound of footsteps in the hallway drew their attention.  
  
"Someone's coming." said Skuld. "(sigh) I'll talk to Kami-sama about Ayanami."  
  
"Later kiddo." said Urd, "Don't worry. We'll be around."  
  
Urd turned and jumped into the TV. Skuld headed towards the water pitcher.  
  
"Auntie Skuld?" Skuld turned and faced Sayoko again.  
  
"Have you've forgiven Urd?" asked Sayoko.  
  
"Not yet. But I'm not as mad at her as I used to be. She was right though. We'll be around if you need us."  
  
"Auntie..."said Sayoko. "About Rei, Thank-you."  
  
"Thank me when I have good news."  
  
With that, Skuld vanished into the pitcher of water on the end table, just as the door to her room opened. Rei Ayanami limped into the room.  
  
"Sayoko. You are awake."  
  
"Hello Rei. How are you?"  
  
"I will recover. Ikari and Sohryu have visited you while you were unconscious."  
  
"And how do you know this?"  
  
"I have also visited you."  
  
"Thank-you Rei."  
  
"For what?" asked Rei, confused.  
  
Sayoko sensing Rei's thoughts replied, "For coming to visit. Things like that show people that you care."  
  
Sayoko smiled at Rei. Rei...looked at Sayoko for a second before deciding the appropriate action. She smiled.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sayoko will be ready to leave in an hour."  
  
"Ok Rit-chan. I'll be by to pick her up. Thanks."   
Misato hung up the phone. She then sought out the other 2 Pilots that lived in the apartment. She found them both in Shinji's room.  
  
"You two behaving yourselves?"  
  
"Yes Misato."  
  
"Good. Sayoko woke up this a few hours ago. Ritsuko says she'll be released in a bit. I'm going to pick her up and then we'll have dinner."  
  
"She's been awake and alone for the last few hours? Poor Sayoko." said Shinji.  
  
"Rei has been there since she woke up. They apparently have been talking."  
  
"Well I suppose Wondergirl is better then nothing." said Asuka.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to go get her. See you in while. Don't do anything I won't do."  
  
"Gee Misato. From what Kaji says, there's little you haven't done." said Asuka with a grin.  
  
Misato turned pale.  
  
"Kaji said that?"  
  
"Yep he did." Asuka got up and left the room.  
  
Misato turned to Shinji.  
  
"Did he really?"  
  
"Well, Asuka wasn't there when he pulled Touji and me over and gave us more details....."  
  
"Forget it. I'm sorry I asked."  
  
Misato left the apartment quickly.  
  
Shinji got up and went to Asuka.  
  
"Do you think we should have told her?" asked Shinji.  
  
"No. Sayoko has never done anything to us. And she put her life on the line to save us. I want to talk to her first, before we make any decisions."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Hey Shinji! They won't be here for a bit. Let's go for a walk. I want to stop by and see Hikari."  
  
"Ok."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A little while later.  
  
"We're home!" shouted Misato as she and Sayoko came through the door.  
  
"Wark!!!"  
  
"Oh, Hello Pen Pen. Shinji? Asuka?" Misato walked over and saw a note on the table.  
  
'Gone to Hikari's. Be back soon.   
Asuka and Shinji'  
  
"Well Sayoko, It looks like it's just you and me. I'll go whip us up some dinner."  
  
Misato went into the Kitchen.  
  
Sayoko walked over and sat on the couch with a sigh.  
  
* I hope you have a strong stomach. *  
  
Sayoko looked at Pen Pen.  
  
"How come?" she whispered so that Misato wouldn't hear.  
  
* Because Misato is a lousy cook. If you asked her to make Jello, she'd find a way to burn it. *  
  
"It can't be worse then hospital food."  
  
* Don't be too sure. *  
  
"So what have Shinji and Asuka been up to?"  
  
* Talking, cuddling, kissing; It's disgusting. And I thought Misato and Kaji were bad...... *  
  
"I had a bit of a hand in that. Would you rather have them fighting?"  
  
* No this is slightly better. At least when they're making-out, it's quiet. They also seemed to be taking an interest in Mythology. *  
  
"Mythology?" said Sayoko.  
  
* Yeah, Norse Mythology. *  
  
Sayoko did not like where this was starting to head.  
  
"What about?"  
  
* Some women named the 'Norns'. Do you know what they're up too? Is this something for school? *  
  
" No, this could be bad." Sayoko's mind was reeling. 'Have they figured it all out?'  
  
* How so? *  
  
"My Aunts and my mother ARE the Norns. With my mother gone, I take her place. Shinji and Asuka might figure out what I am."  
  
* Is that such a bad thing? *  
  
"The people of NERV have been fighting the so called 'Messengers of God', the 'Angels'. If you were to discover a member of the heavens on this planet.....living with you, what would your reaction be."  
  
* I see your point. *  
  
"I will only reveal what I am when I have to. I only hope I still have friends afterwards."  
  
* All considering, I am glad to know you. As are the others. They will stay your friends no matter what. *  
  
"I hope your right Pen Pen. I hope your right."  
  
"Sayoko! Dinner!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"See. I told you Hikari had some useful books." grinned Asuka.  
  
"Yeah, you were right." said Shinji.  
  
"Of course. I'm always right."  
  
"And soon you'll be dead."  
  
Shinji and Asuka turned around at the new voice. Two men stood quietly behind them with knives out. Two more men appeared behind them.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Asuka.  
  
"We're but simple servants for the Lord. And you are the blasphemous ones who have been killing the Messenger's of God. For that, Death shall be your punishment." said the leader. The four men began to advance with weapons drawn.  
  
"Asuka......" said Shinji.  
  
Asuka glanced at Shinji from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Do you have a plan?"  
  
Shinji nodded. He tossed the books he was carrying at the men.  
  
"RUN!"  
  
Asuka and Shinji turned and ran as fast as they could, the men in pursuit.  
  
"RUN?" puff puff "WHAT KIND OF PLAN IS THAT?!?!"  
  
"Asuka," puff puff "They had weapons." puff puff "What do we have?"  
  
"I have my purse dammit." puff puff "Where the hell is Section 2 anyway?"  
  
"Asuka," puff puff "Run now, questions later."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sayoko was laying down on her bed, listening to some CDs, and trying to get her mind off of the substance that Misato had called 'food'.  
  
'Ugh. I thought hospital food was bad.'  
  
"Well, you could always cook."  
  
Sayoko looked up to see a blond woman sitting on her stereo. The thing that was most notable about the woman was to 2 red slash markings on her forehead, markings that said Demon.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you here Demon?" Sayoko took up a defensive stance.  
  
"Relax. I'm not here to fight. I'm Mara, Demon 1st Class. I believe you may have heard of me?"  
  
"Yeah. According to my Aunt, you were a pain in the ass to my parents."  
  
Mara's eye twitched. "Hey, I was doing my job." Mara's face then softened abit. "I also grew up with your Mom and Urd. I was sorry to hear what happened."  
  
"You didn't come here to give condolences. Why are you here?"  
  
"We detected a power signature that hasn't been seen in over 10 years. The power signature of a certain 1st class Goddess, your Mother. I was sent to investigate."  
  
"My Mama? Is she alive?"  
  
"I don't know. I lost the trail after the battle with the 'Angels' ended. But you got other things to worry about now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your two lovebird roomies. I've been following them, trying to start a little mischief. Well, mischief found them. Some guys are trying to kill them 'in the name of God'"  
  
"What! You didn't help them?!"  
  
"Not my Department. That's yours. Hurry, they are still alive, for now."  
  
Sayoko immediately headed towards a mirror.  
  
"Oh, by the way." said Mara. "Has anyone said you look like your Mother?"  
  
"All the time from Auntie Skuld." With that, Sayoko disappeared into the mirror.  
  
'Go get them kid. Your mother would be proud.' Mara then disappeared into a CD.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shinji and Asuka ended up at the park over-looking Tokyo-3. They were cornered against the railing that prevented people from falling off the cliff beyond.  
  
"Now the Lord shall have his revenge against those who have harmed his messengers" said the leader.  
  
"Like hell he will." Asuka swung her purse at the closest man. The man batted away the purse. Her purse burst open on contact, spreading its contents all over.  
  
"What are you going to do now little girl?" The men began to advance on Shinji and Asuka. Shinji made a decision. He moved quickly and was able to punch one of the men down. Asuka also tried to punch the closest man to her, but he grabbed her.  
  
"SHINJI!"  
  
Shinji turned around and saw Asuka being held, He started to move towards her when two of the other men grabbed him.  
  
"No more tricks..... Now you die." The leader began to advance towards the children. Behind them on the ground, Asuka's compact began to shake. It flung itself open, and a the mirror flashed. The men holding the children took notice of this and pointed it out to the leader. Shinji and Asuka stared at the glowing compact. The look on the men's faces turned to one of shock when Sayoko flew out of the compact and stood on the ground.  
  
"Let them go." she ordered.  
  
Asuka and Shinji were stunned.  
  
"She...How.....What....."  
  
One of the men recognized her. "She's one of the pilots."  
  
"Little girl," said the leader, "you and your fellow pilots will be punished for your actions against the Lord, regardless what little tricks you have."  
  
"And how do you know what Kami-sama wants?" said Sayoko.  
  
"We have heard him call for vengeance upon those who have harmed his messengers, and we have answered."  
  
"Like Kami-sama would talk to you."  
  
"And how would you know that the Lord hasn't talked to us?"  
  
"Simple. He's my Grandfather."  
  
"He's your.....What?"  
  
"I am Sayoko, Goddess 2nd Class Limited, Grand-Daughter of Kami-sama," Sayoko moved her hands together and began to form a ball of energy. "And I am ordering you to release those two."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Vice-Commander! We have detected another Type Purple pattern!"  
  
Fuyutsuki turned, "Location!?"  
  
"Sector 13. Park 15."  
  
"That's near the Major. Have her go and check out the location."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The men turned and looked at each other. Shinji and Asuka also looked at each other, still stunned at what they were seeing and hearing.  
  
The leader spoke again. "No."  
  
"So be it" Sayoko let loose the ball of energy. It smashed into the gut of one of the men holding Shinji. The man flew backwards and slammed into the railing. He lay there moaning and holding his stomach. The Leader grabbed Shinji then turned to the other one holding him.  
  
"Get her."  
  
The man looked at his boss as if he was crazy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misato was tearing up the street as she raced towards the park.  
  
'Dammit, Why do I always get the fun jobs? And where did Sayoko go? I didn't see her leave. I hope Shinji and Asuka get back ok.'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The second man lay moaning on the ground, another victim of Sayoko's force bolt. The man holding Asuka got very nervous. He had just watched his two buddies get creamed by a 14-year old. He flung Asuka to the ground and grabbed the man who had most recently met a force bolt and ran off. The leader, seeing that he was being abandoned, turned and faced Sayoko.  
  
"You may have won 'goddess', but you still fail!" The Leader flung Shinji over the railing, then grabbed his now reawakening comrade and ran off. Asuka watched in horror as Shinji flew over the railing and into the empty air beyond.  
  
"SHINJI!"  
  
Sayoko gave up the idea of chasing the men and ran towards the railing. She dove over the railing and disappeared from view.  
  
Asuka was left stunned.  
  
"Asuka!!"  
  
Misato ran up to the Second Child.  
  
"Asuka? What are you doing here? Where's Shinji?"  
  
Asuka could only point towards the railing, and the nothing that lay beyond.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thank You to RSG_6100 who pre-read this chapter. To Distman for pointing out that I still can't spell Lilim. And for everyone who has reviewed the story. I've been working on these when I've had free time. Depending on school, work, and such, the chapters should keep flowing. 


	8. Chapter 7: Secrets revealed A Night out

"SHINJI!"  
  
Sayoko gave up the idea of chasing the men and ran towards the railing. She dove over the railing and disappeared from view.  
  
Asuka was left stunned.  
  
"Asuka!!"  
  
Misato ran up to the Second Child.  
  
"Asuka? What are you doing here? Where's Shinji?"  
  
Asuka could only point towards the railing, and the nothing that lay beyond.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 7  
Secrets Revealed / A Night Out  
  
"ASUKA! WHERE IS HE?!" shouted Misato.  
  
Asuka continued to stare towards the railing.  
  
"He.....he went over......I couldn't....." mumbled Asuka.  
  
Misato was stunned. "Oh no....no.....Shinji."  
  
"Then Sayoko went over...."  
  
"Sayoko? When did Sayoko get her? She was in the Apartment....She couldn't have gotten here that quickly."  
  
"Sayoko.....she's a ....a....." Asuka stopped and stared.  
  
Misato turned and looked in the direction that Asuka was looking. She also stared in shock. Flying back over the railing with Shinji in her arms was Sayoko. Coming out of her back were pure white wings. There was also a slight glow to her. She was the very picture of an Angel, not one of the Monsters that had been attacking, but the more traditional type. All she was missing was the white robes and a halo. Sayoko gentle set Shinji on the ground, and then landed. Shinji just sat there and stared at Sayoko, still in shock from being thrown over the railing and then his rescue by her. Asuka stood up and grabbed Shinji in a tight embrace. She sobbed quietly on his shoulder. Sayoko looked at the two and gave a small smile. Then her wings retracted and vanished into her back. She turned and walked up to Misato who was still staring at her in shock.  
  
"I think we have to talk." said Sayoko.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the Apartment.  
  
Shinji and Asuka sat on the couch with Misato. Asuka still had yet to let Shinji out of her reach. Sayoko sat on a chair across from them, sipping tea (her alternative power source besides sleeping). Sayoko was very nervous. She was about to face one of her greatest fears head-on: The possibility of losing her friends.  
  
Sayoko put down the cup on the table.  
  
"So where should I begin?" asked Sayoko.  
  
Misato spoke up first. "Tell us who you really are."   
  
"Ok." 'Here goes nothing' "I am Sayoko Morisato, Goddess 2nd Class Limited, assigned as surface world trainee. I am the Goddess of the Present."  
  
"Goddess of Present?" asked Asuka "Is there a Past and Future."  
  
"Yes. The Goddesses of the Past and Future are Urd and Skuld."  
  
"What! Those are the names of the Norns! But....isn't there supposed to be a Verdandi in charge of the Present?"  
  
Sayoko closed her eyes. "Its Belldandy, not Verdandi. Belldandy, my Mother, was the Goddess of the Present, but she died..... along with my father, when I was 4."  
  
"So why are you here?" asked Misato? "I mean...If there are a bunch of Gods and Goddesses running around...Why didn't you stop second impact?"  
  
"I don't know the exact details. I wasn't even born when second impact occurred. I know it was caused by the actions of mortals. As to why I'm here, I was living with my Aunt in Toyko-2. We were living like mortals, in an apartment. I had a normal mortal childhood, just like my parents wanted me to. My 'home schooling' consisted of how to use my goddess powers."  
  
"Wait...How long have you been on earth?"  
  
"I've been on earth for 14 years, except for about a month when I did go to the heavens to become a 2nd class goddess. My Aunt Skuld has been here for 16 years. My Mother had been on earth for 17."  
  
"There have been Goddesses on the planet for only that long?"  
  
"Well....There are Goddesses constantly visiting the planet in order to fulfill the duty of Wish Granting."  
  
"Wish Granting? asked Shinji.  
  
"The duties of the Goddess Relief Office is to give wishes to those who are worthy of it. My father was one such person. His wish was granted by my mother, which was for her to be with him forever."  
  
"Awwww, That's so sweet." said Misato. She then got a slightly evil look on her face. "So....Do you grant wishes?"  
  
"No. You must be a 1st Class Goddess to grant wishes."  
  
"So....What happens now?" asked Shinji.  
  
"........I don't know. No Goddess has ....revealed herself in such a way to this many people. My mother only revealed it to two other mortals. My namesake, whom she saved from a demon, and my mortal Aunt. I....." Sayoko stopped and stared at her teacup which had begun to shake. Misato, Asuka, and Shinji eyes grew wide as they stared at the teacup. The cup glowed, as Skuld burst forth from it and into the room. The 3 mortals jumped back in surprise, flipping the couch. Skuld landed on the floor and looked over at Sayoko.  
  
"You've got some explaining to do, Yoko." said Skuld.  
  
"Umm...Auntie." Sayoko pointed towards the upturned couch. 3 pairs of eyes were peering over it. Skuld paled a little.  
  
"Oh great....Well, I suppose it would have to happen some time. Which one of you is Misato Katsuragi?"  
  
Misato stood up slowly from behind the couch. "That would be me."  
  
"I am Sayoko's Aunt. Skuld 1st Class Goddess Unlimited. I want to thank you for taking care of my niece."  
  
"Umm No problem. Would like anything?"  
  
"No thanks. I won't be staying long. I just need to talk to Sayoko."  
  
"Oh Ok... we'll leave if....."  
  
"That is unnecessary." Skuld turned towards Sayoko. (Heaven's Language) "Sayoko, about what happened........."  
  
Sayoko interrupted her (Heaven's Language) "I'm not sorry for what I did. I have no regrets in saving Shinji."  
  
"......That's what I'd thought you'd say. Kami-sama saw the entire incident. He wanted to pass along a well done."  
  
Sayoko got a look of surprise on her face. "Grand-pa is...pleased?"  
  
Skuld smiled. "Yes, he is. He also is allowing you promise to Rei to stand." Sayoko let a smile creep across her face. "Now listen, something has come-up. Urd and I won't be around for a while. We have to check out a few things, related to what happened during your battle with the 'Angel'. So I expect you to behave."  
  
"Wait...You mean....when Mama's power signature was detected?"  
  
Skuld's mouth dropped. "How did you find out about that?!"  
  
"And old friend of yours is also investigating. She told me."  
  
"Old friend?"  
  
"Mara"  
  
Skuld's left eye started to twitch. "Since when do you talk to 1st class Demons?"  
  
"Since she informed me that Asuka and Shinji were in danger."  
  
".......She did that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misato, Shinji and Asuka watched the 2 goddesses go back and forth for a bit more. None of them had a clue what the goddesses were saying. Finally, Skuld spoke in Japanese.  
  
"Alright then." She turned towards Misato. " Katsuragi-san. Kami-sama has no problem with you, the pilots and close friends of hers knowing Sayoko's true nature. However, that is as far as it goes."  
  
"I understand." said Misato. Asuka and Shinji also nodded.  
  
"Good. Kami-sama will be watching." Skuld turned toward Sayoko. "Take care Yoko."  
  
Skuld floated up and then vanished into the teacup.  
  
"Bye Auntie."  
  
Misato came forward.  
  
"OK...Its been an interesting night. But you 3 have school tomorrow, so get to bed."  
  
Three voices sounded together. "Yes, Ma'am."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Asuka lay on her bed thinking about the last few hours. Mostly about Sayoko.  
  
'She's a Goddess! Does she know all about me? About....Mama?'  
  
A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Asuka?" came Shinji's voice. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Shinji waked in to the room, closing the door behind him. He walked over and sat on the bed next to Asuka.  
  
"Well. She IS a goddess." said Shinji. " We did all that work to figure her out, but we never thought about what we would do when we finally knew. So what now?"  
  
"I don't know Shinji."  
  
"Neither do I. I mean, knowing what she is, does it really change anything?"  
  
Asuka looked at Shinji. "She's a GODDESS. She has powers we can't even dream off! She's Immortal!"  
  
"But she's like us. She's lived here for all her life. She's lost her parents."  
  
Shinji got quiet.  
  
"What's the matter Shinji?"  
  
".....I lost my mother...around the same time as Sayoko lost her parents. I'm like her in a way."  
  
"Shinji," Asuka grabbed Shinji's hand and held it tightly. "Do you think she knows.....about us? Our past?"  
  
"I don't know. But...there's only one way to find out."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sayoko's mind was in turmoil. First, her secret had been revealed. 'What will they do? Now that they know? I can even tell what they are thinking, I can't concentrate.' Next, both of her Aunts were gone. She could get a hold of Peorth, but her only source of comfort had been Skuld.  
  
'Who can I talk to if they won't? Pen Pen? Great Sayoko, seeking advice from a penguin on being a goddess.'  
  
A knock at the door disrupted her train of thought.  
  
"Come in"  
  
Asuka and Shinji walk into the room. Shinji shut the door behind them.  
  
"We have....questions that only you can answer." said Asuka.  
  
"Like what?" Sayoko was getting nervous.  
  
Shinji noticed it first.  
  
"What's the matter Sayoko? Why are you nervous?"  
  
"You....don't want to be my friends anymore do you?"  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"One of the reasons I was....home schooled is because, young gods and goddesses can't control their power very well. Things......... happen. As the power grows.....so must the goddess's control. This happens until the goddess is approx 8 years. Since Goddesses my age aren't normally on the planet for such long periods, My Aunt was ordered to remain to teach me, and to help control my growing power, like my Mother did for my Aunt when she was my age. She did try and get me to meet people. But....things happened...and they got scared off. After what happened today.....I thought......"  
  
"Listen here Fifth Child!" said Asuka, "You SAVED us today. You SAVED us 4 days ago. You have not hurt us in anyway. Don't you dare tell us what we should be thinking."  
  
"Sayoko, without you, I couldn't have told Asuka how I feel about her. You've helped out a lot around the apartment..... It doesn't matter that you're a goddess. We're glad to call you one of our friends."  
  
Sayoko started to tear up.  
  
"Asuka. Shinji. I...I.....Thank-you."  
  
Both Shinji and Asuka gave Sayoko a hug. A warm feeling passed between the two mortals.  
  
"Umm... what did you want to ask me about?" said Sayoko.  
  
"Don't worry about it know. We'll ask another time." said Asuka, "Get some sleep, we'll see you in the morning."  
  
Asuka and Shinji left her room. Sayoko grabbed the ring around her neck and gave it a rub. 'I think I'm going to do ok Momma.'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The next morning began as most mornings had. Sayoko sang to the morning sun, Shinji and Sayoko made breakfast, Asuka and Misato ate the breakfast. Then the children prepared for school.  
  
Later on the way to school, Asuka turned towards Sayoko.  
  
"Is it ok if Hikari knows?"  
  
"I think that would be ok. Shinji, its ok if you want to tell Touji. Just don't tell Kensuke. He has a big mouth." Sayoko got quiet. "I'll talk to Rei."  
  
"You don't sound to thrilled about that." said Shinji. "Are you and Rei on bad terms?"  
  
"No. Rei and I are still friends." said Sayoko. 'I just am not sure what her future intentions are.'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Morisato Hey Rei?  
Ayanami Yes Sayoko?  
Morisato We need to talk.  
Ayanami Concerning what?  
Morisato You and Me.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"SHE'S A WHAT!?!?"  
  
"Touji keep in down." said Hikari. She then turned back to Asuka and Shinji. " She's a Goddess?"  
  
Hikari, Asuka, Shinji, and Touji sat off in a secluded area for their conversation during lunch.  
  
"Yep. 100% from Heaven." said Asuka.  
  
"Why is she here?"  
  
"Apparently, her parents wanted her to live here on earth."  
  
"But she's an Eva pilot! Doesn't she feel bad going against the Angels?"  
  
"Apparently, the Angels aren't all that popular up there."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Rei. What I'm about to say cannot be told to anyone."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Not even the Commander Rei."  
  
"........."  
  
"I understand. But, I need you to promise that you won't tell him."  
  
"Very well. I promise not to tell Commander Ikari."  
  
"Rei, I know what you are. What your purpose is for existing."  
  
Rei stared at Sayoko.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I am a Goddess."  
  
Rei began to pale at the word goddess.  
  
"Rei. I still want to be your friend. I made a promise that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I'm standing by that promise. But I need to know your intentions."  
  
"I.... do not know."  
  
"Rei, events are starting to move rapidly. You'll need to make a decision soon."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"When you do, remember, I will be there for you."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"What do you guys want to do after school?" asked Hikari.  
  
"We usually have sync tests after school." said Shinji.  
  
"Aww Man. I hate sync tests." muttered Touji.  
  
"Not today." said Asuka. "Misato said they wanted to wait another day to make sure Sayoko was alright."  
  
"Dr. Akagi being nice for a change? Weird."  
  
"Maybe Sayoko has something to do with it. I mean, who'd have thought you two would finally end up dating." said Touji.  
  
Asuka and Shinji began to blush. Something then caught Asuka's attention. A small figure with wings was flying towards them. An Angel, the good kind. It had long brown hair and appeared to be wrapped in white cloth. It also appeared to be holding something.  
  
"Asuka? Hello?" Hikari, Shinji and Touji hadn't noticed what was coming.  
  
Asuka started to point when the angel arrived and floated before them. Hikari, Touji and Shinji just stared. Asuka recovered first. She took the note that the angel was holding and read it aloud.  
  
'Hey guys,  
Rei and I want to know what we want to do after school. In case you didn't hear, the Sync tests are cancelled. Send a reply back with 'Morning Bell'.  
Sayoko'  
  
Asuka turned and looked at the angel.  
  
"Your Morning Bell?"  
  
The Angel nodded her head and smiled.  
  
"I think I like this one better then the other angels. She's pretty." said Hikari.  
  
Morning Bell smiled at the comment and gave Hikari a hug. Touji and Shinji just stared.  
  
"So where are Sayoko and Rei?" Asuka asked the Angel.  
  
Morning Bell turned and pointed towards the school roof. Sayoko and Rei could just be seen standing on top. Sayoko waved. Rei just stood there till Sayoko grabbed her arm and got her to wave also.  
  
"I guess Rei took it well" said Shinji.  
  
"What makes you say that?" asked Asuka. "I can't tell what Wondergirl is thinking."  
  
"You just haven't known her as long as me."  
  
"Hey! You've only known her for 3 months longer!"  
  
"Excuse me interrupting, but can you two argue about it some other time. Their waiting for a response." said Hikari.  
  
"Hey, that new Karaoke Place just opened up. We could go there." said Touji.  
  
"Oh I don't think Karaoke is a good idea." said Shinji.  
  
"Why Not? I think its great." Turning to Touji. "Good Job Stooge. That's the first intelligent thing I've heard you say." said Asuka.  
  
"But Asuka, Sayoko has a slight advantage over us."  
  
"So what? I'm the best Pilot. I'll just have to prove that I'm the best singer also. Hikari?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm in."  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"I still think that Sayoko has an advantage. But I'll go."  
  
"Then it's settled." Asuka wrote a reply quickly on the note and handed it to Morning Bell. Morning Bell took off and hurriedly flew back to Sayoko.  
  
On the roof, Sayoko took the note and read it to Rei.  
  
"Well, What do you think Rei? Karaoke?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"Rei, You really got to get out more. There is more to life then Eva and school. And this just might help you choose."  
  
Rei thought on it for a second.   
  
"Very well."  
  
Sayoko turned and looked down to where the others were sitting on the ground. They were watching her. She offered them a thumbs up and a big grin. Asuka, Hikari, and Touji offered up smiles of their own. Shinji seemed concerned.  
  
"What is wrong with Ikari? Does he not enjoy Karaoke?" asked Rei.  
  
"Shinji wakes up early. He's knows what I do first thing in the morning. I think he's concerned Asuka's in over her head."  
  
"Is she?"  
  
"I inherited a few things from Momma." replied Sayoko with a grin. "Yeah, She is."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Later, the Children, along with Kensuke, got together and began to head towards the Karaoke Club. Kensuke was talking to Touji and Shinji about some new video he had gotten. The four girls walked together behind the boys and whispered so that Kensuke wouldn't overhear.  
  
"So what is Morning Bell?" asked Hikari.  
  
"Morning Bell is my personal Angel. When a goddesses power reaches a certain point and they learn to control it, they receive an Angel." replied Sayoko.  
  
"All goddess have an Angel? So whose Angels are those that are attacking us?" asked Hikari. Unnoticed by Asuka and Hikari, Rei had slowed down a bit.  
  
Sayoko hesitated before she replied. "Those are not Angels. Mortals gave them that name. Not us."  
  
"So if they aren't called Angels by you, what are they called?" asked Asuka.  
  
"There is no mortal word for them."  
  
"But what are they?" asked Hikari.   
  
"I really can't say."  
  
"Why not?" asked a slightly irritated Asuka.  
  
"Because even I don't know what they are exactly. Only Class 0 and Class 1 Gods and Goddesses know."  
  
"Oh." Asuka and Hikari hurried up to catch up with their respected boys. Sayoko waited for Rei to catch up to her.  
  
"Thank-you." said Rei.  
  
"Rei, its not my place to tell them what you are. Now come on. Tonight we're going to have fun."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I still can't believe you Shinji! How can you betray us like this!" shouted Kensuke.  
  
"......Leave me alone Kensuke." muttered Shinji.  
  
"No I will not! I say she has possessed you! Mind control! A Lobotomy! And why aren't you helping me Touji? Aren't you as shocked as me?"  
  
"If you asked me about a month ago," said Touji, "Yeah I might be shocked. Right now, I'd say it was about damn time."  
  
"WHAT! THE DEMON'S GOTTEN TO YOU TOO?!? THE WORLD IS NOT SAFE!"  
  
"Kensuke," said Shinji, "You got used to Hikari, you're just going to have to get used to Asuka being around. And stop calling her a demon."  
  
"I don't have to get used to her!!! And She is a De....." SMACK!  
  
"Call me that again," said Asuka, "And they'll be looking for your teeth for the next week."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once inside, the children got a booth facing towards the stage. The table had a device that allowed the patrons to rate each performer. A small screen also allowed the patrons to see the songs available, as well as to follow along with the performer. Asuka and Hikari immediately began to look through the song selections. Shinji noticed that Sayoko was not drinking soda.  
  
"Sayoko? What are you drinking?"  
  
"Hmmm, Oh its Apple Juice."  
  
"How come your not drinking soda?"  
  
Sayoko began to blush. "I ....ummm...I have a bad reaction to soda."  
  
"What do you mean? Are you allergic?"  
  
"No... I...well....become slightly intoxicated."  
  
Shinji just stared at her. "You become drunk off soda?"  
  
Sayoko shifted uncomfortably. "Yes. It was....embarrassing."  
  
"OK, I know what I'm singing." said Asuka. "Time for you to find a song."  
  
Sayoko just shook her head. "I already have one."  
  
"Oh so your ready to see why I'm the best." said Asuka with a smirk.  
  
Sayoko replied with a smirk of her own. "Bring it on."  
  
Shinji put his head in his hands. "Why do I hate the sound of that?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes: surprisingly... I got this one done rather quick. I'm hoping I caught all the errors this time. The next chapter will be out once I figure out appropriate songs for Shinji, Asuka, Hikari, Touji, and Kensuke to sing. If any of you have comments on who should sing what...Or if there should be a duet... Mind you, Asuka must sing alone. I already picked out songs for Sayoko and Rei, so don't bother with them. Credit is do to RSG_6100 for helping me pick a song for Rei. I will take credit for Sayoko's song. If I get appropriate songs, The next chapter should be out in a week or less. 


	9. Chapter 8: Sing like you want to win Th...

"Oh so your ready to see why I'm the best." said Asuka with a smirk.  
  
Sayoko replied with a smirk of her own. "Bring it on."  
  
Shinji put his head in his hands. "Why do I hate the sound of that?"  
  
  
Chapter 8  
Sing like you want to win / The Past revealed  
  
After writing down the order in which they would perform, Kensuke went and gave the list to the disk jockey.  
  
"Now we wait to be announced." said Kensuke.  
  
"HIKARI HORAKI" called out the DJ.  
  
Hikari smiled nervously, and then walked over to the DJ. Soon she was on stage. The music began to drift out of the speakers. Everyone looked at the monitor on the table. The song title appeared 'Mandy Moore: I wanna be with you'. As she sang she kept glancing towards Touji.  
  
Touji just smiled. "She does like pre-impact music."  
  
Hikari stepped down after singing with a score of 88%.  
  
"KENSUKE AIDA" Kensuke smiled as his name was called out. He headed toward the DJ and then got on the stage. The strains of a rap song began to come out of the speakers. Sayoko ears immediately perked-up.   
  
"Oh No!" she muttered.  
  
Asuka turned and looked at Sayoko. "What?"  
  
Sayoko tried to answer, but failed. Within seconds, Sayoko was happily sleeping away on the table. Everyone left at the table just stared.  
  
"Hey! Wake-up! Sayoko!" Shinji called out while shaking her. Sayoko continued to sleep. Soon, Kensuke finished his song. As soon as the music stopped, Sayoko began to stir.  
  
"Wha...Where? Huh? What happened?" Sayoko looked around confused.  
  
"You fell asleep! Kensuke's song started and you fell asleep." said Asuka.  
  
"Oh. Whenever I hear rap music.... I sort of fall asleep. It's kind of a goddess thing." replied Sayoko.  
  
"Anything else we should know about?" asked Asuka.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Dark Room Somewhere.  
  
Black Monoliths surround the seated form of Gendo Ikari.  
  
SEELE 01: You have become lax Ikari. Those extremists should never have gotten that close.  
  
Ikari: The attack was unsuccessful. The pilots were able to defeat them on their own. The extremists have been dealt with.  
  
SEELE 05: Still, to allow such contact to even occur, The children must keep their rolls in the scenario.  
  
SEELE 12: To lose even one child before it is written could compromise Instrumentality.  
  
SEELE 01: That project must remain your priority.  
  
Ikari: The project has always been my priority.  
  
SEELE 01: You lie to us as always. Betray us, and you will feel our wraith. The rest of this meeting does not concern you.  
  
With that, Ikari vanished. He was replaced by another figure, who stood with head bowed.  
  
SEELE 01: What of the Fifth Child?  
  
Figure: She seems to be more then what she seems. She could threaten the scenario, and yet, she could help it to succeed.  
  
SEELE 01: We place much into your hands. See to it she does not hinder our schedule.  
  
The figure looked up revealing the face of Lieutenant Kaoru Nagisa. His red eyes took in all the monoliths, and a slight smile appeared on his face.  
  
Nagisa: Of course.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"They know something." said Ikari.  
  
"Of course they do. They have their hands in everything." replied a figure in the shadow.  
  
"Find out what they know."  
  
"Yes sir." Kaji Ryoji stepped from the shadows and carried out his orders.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"SHINJI IKARI" called out the DJ.  
  
Shinji got up and headed towards the DJ. He then got on the stage and flashed a smile at Asuka. As the sounds of the song began to be heard, everyone glanced towards the monitor on the table. 'Goo Goo Dolls: Iris'. As Shinji sang he kept glancing towards Asuka.  
  
After the song ended, Shinji received a score of 91%  
  
After Shinji sat down, Asuka leaned over and whispered "Not bad." In his ear. Then a little louder "Of course I can do much better."  
  
"TOUJI SUZUHARA"  
  
"What is he going to sing?" asked Asuka.  
  
"I don't know. He didn't say." said Hikari.  
  
Both turned and looked at Shinji and Kensuke.   
  
"Don't look at us!" said Kensuke. "He didn't say a thing."  
  
Touji stepped on the stage. The song title flashed onto the monitor. 'Kid Rock: Only God knows why'  
  
After Touji finished, Hikari stared at the monitor waiting for the score. He received a 88%. Hikari was so happy for Touji that she jumped out and kissed him as he was trying to sit down. Another score soon appeared as a few people rated the kiss.  
  
"REI AYANAMI" Rei stood and walked over to the DJ. She then approached the stage. Before she got on the stage she looked at Sayoko and gave a slight smile. Touji, Kensuke, Hikari, and Asuka practically fell to the floor. Shinji just looked over at Sayoko.  
  
"Since when does Wondergirl smile?" asked Asuka.  
  
Sayoko was about to respond when Rei began to sing.  
  
Everyone at the table just stared at Rei as she sang 'Megumi Hayashibara: Alchemy of Love'  
  
"Wow!" said Kensuke. Everyone just nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
Rei earned a 96%.  
  
"ASUKA SOHRYU"  
  
Asuka stood up and turned towards the table. "Prepare to be humiliated." She then turned on her heel and headed straight towards the DJ. As Asuka looked through the song selections, she heard a small voice in her head.   
  
* Shinji picked his song for you. You should do the same. *  
  
Asuka turned and looked back at the table. Sayoko gave a slight wave. Asuka turned back to the songs.  
  
'I'm going to get you for that Sayoko' thought Asuka.  
  
* Sure you will. *  
  
'QUIT READING MY MIND!'  
  
While Asuka hated the fact that Sayoko read her mind, She did have a point. She quickly chose a song and approached the stage. Asuka turned and sought out Shinji in the audience. Blue eyes met blue eyes.  
  
'Alright Asuka, let's do it... for Shinji.'  
  
The strains of an old pre-impact song then filled the air. 'Cher: Turn back time'. Kensuke raised an eyebrow at the song as Asuka sang.  
  
"The Demon has a heart?"  
  
Hands from 3 different people smacked Kensuke.  
  
After Asuka had finished and received a score of 97%, she returned to the table.  
  
"Beat that." She said, looking at Sayoko.  
  
"SAYOKO MORISATO"  
  
Sayoko turned towards the group. "Wish me luck?"  
  
"You'll need all the luck you can get." said Asuka with a grin.  
  
Shinji just looked at Asuka. 'If she only knew.'  
  
Sayoko walked over to the DJ and discussed the song she wanted. The DJ entered the song title into the computer. After finding it, he nodded towards Sayoko who walked to the stage. As Sayoko stepped onto the stage, the song she selected appeared on the monitor set on the table. At the sight of the title, Shinji, Hikari, and Touji's heads hit the table. Rei raised an eyebrow and began to smile. Kensuke looked at his friends.  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you?"  
  
Asuka looked confused. She looked over at Touji and Hikari. Still hiding their faces, they shook as they laughed. She turned to Shinji. "You know I can't read Kanji well. What does it say?"  
  
Shinji turned his head towards Asuka. "Megami wa Utau (The Goddess Sings)."  
  
Asuka just stared at Shinji. "Are you serious?"  
  
Shinji could only nod his head. Asuka turned and looked at Sayoko. Sayoko gave Asuka a smile and then pulled down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue at the German. Asuka just glared at Sayoko.  
  
"Oooooo, You're a tricky one aren't you."  
  
Sayoko began to sing. As she sang the entire crowd went totally quiet. Asuka herself was in awe. She had never heard such beautiful singing. Thus, it was a total shock to her when Sayoko finished, she scored only a 99%. The highest score that evening, but not a perfect score. Sayoko, however was satisfied and returned to the table with a smile.  
  
"Well this has been a fun night." said Sayoko.  
  
Asuka turned and looked at Shinji. "You knew she could sing didn't you."  
  
Shinji nodded his head.  
  
"Why didn't you say so?"  
  
Hikari looked at Asuka. "He did. Back at school."  
  
"Don't be mad Asuka." said Sayoko, "Its all in fun."  
  
It was then that a new song began to play. 'Meredith Brooks: Bitch'. Two women were on stage, singing and dancing. One had blond hair, the other was a platinum blond. Both voices were familiar to Sayoko. Sayoko's smile disappeared.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
Everyone at the table looked at Sayoko. "What's the matter?" asked Shinji.  
  
Sayoko could only point at the two women, who turned and faced the crowd at that moment. One was Mara. The other was Urd. Both appeared to be drunk, but very happy. The children though, did not know this.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Asuka.  
  
Sayoko stared at the table. "The one on the left is named Mara. The other...... is my Aunt Urd."  
  
"You mean they are G..humffppphtt" Hikari's mouth was quickly covered by Touji's hand. Sayoko looked over at Kensuke. Kensuke was watching Touji, confused about his actions.  
  
"Hey Kensuke, look there's an Arcade here. Let's go play a few rounds of Capcom vs. Street Fighter 8." said Shinji. He quickly pulled Kensuke to the Arcade before he could protest. Touji released Hikari who looked at Sayoko.  
  
"Sorry Sayoko. I almost gave it away."  
  
"Don't worry. As to your.....question. Urd is a Goddess 2nd Class, like me. Mara........Mara works for the other-side."  
  
Asuka, Touji, and Hikari looked at each other then back at Sayoko. Rei never broke eye contact.  
  
"She what?" asked Touji.  
  
Sayoko looked back at the stage. "She's a Demon 1st Class."  
  
Everyone present just stared in shock at Sayoko. Even Rei.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Restaurant about 10 minutes away.  
  
Misato sat in a booth waiting for her 'date'. The phone message had been very brief. Just a time and a location.  
  
"Did I keep you waiting long?"  
  
Misato turned and saw Kaji standing next to her.  
  
"So long as you're paying, no I don't mind. No what did you want to see me about?"  
  
Kaji sat down across from her and leaned forward.  
  
"The committee is up to something."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know."  
  
"They seem to be taking an interest in the Fifth Child."  
  
"WHAT!? Why?"  
  
"I don't know why. Do you?"  
  
Misato sat back. "No I don't" she lied.  
  
Kaji looked at Misato carefully. "You know something don't you?"  
  
Misato stood up and started to leave, Kaji grabbed her arm before she could get away. "They are going to keep looking into her past. I'll try to stall them, but Ikari is also interested in knowing what they want."  
  
"Thank-you. I'll tell her." Misato started to leave again, before she turned around and looked at Kaji. "You should talk to her. She might tell you." She then turned and left.  
  
'Perhaps I will.'  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"She's a WHAT?!" asked Asuka.  
  
Sayoko gave a slight sigh. "She is a Demon 1st Class."  
  
"She's dressed like someone out of one of Kensuke's S&M videos. Your Aunt isn't much better. Are you SURE they are....." said Touji.  
  
Sayoko now had her head in her hands. "Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"What are they doing here?" asked Hikari  
  
Sayoko glanced over at the stage were Urd and Mara were still singing. "Right now. They seem to be getting drunk." Sayoko glanced around the club. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she spotted someone in a corner booth.  
  
"I'll be right back." Sayoko got up and headed towards the booth. Asuka, Hikari, Touji, and Rei all followed her. In the booth where Sayoko was headed were 2 women, one was in her late twenties with long Black hair. The other looked older and had short brown hair. Both were wearing jeans and t-shirts. It wasn't until the younger one looked up and towards the approaching Sayoko that Asuka recognized her.  
  
"It's her Aunt Skuld!" exclaimed Asuka.  
  
"What? You met her before?" asked Hikari.  
  
"Yeah. She popped in literally at the apartment when we found out about Sayoko. Sayoko said she was a 1st Class Goddess or something. I don't know who the other one is though."  
  
"What IS a 1st Class Goddess?"  
  
"I don't know. Something else to ask her about I suppose."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I thought you weren't going to be around?" asked Sayoko quietly.  
  
"Well, we ran into Mara, and got talking. We have decided to work together on this." said Skuld.  
  
"So why are you here Peorth?"  
  
Peorth just smiled. "Just in case Mara decides to change her mind about playing nice. If two 1st class goddesses can't handle one Demon....Well you know."  
  
"Right....And your all here at this club because?"  
  
"Hey we need to unwind too!" said Peorth. "Besides, Urd, Mara, and I haven't been on the surface world in years. We wanted to see what was new."  
  
Before Sayoko could respond, Skuld and Peorth got funny looks on their faces. Sayoko then felt a familiar presence behind her.   
  
"Yes Rei?" asked Sayoko, not even turning around.  
  
Rei walked up next to her. "We have decided to head home as we have school and sync tests tomorrow." Rei then glanced nervously at the 2 seated individuals.  
  
"Rei, This is my Auntie Skuld and Peorth. They might be 'popping' in from time to time. Don't worry, I won't let them bother you."  
  
Rei nodded at them. "It is nice to meet you Skuld-sama, Peorth-sama. Sayoko, I will see you tomorrow. Good night." Rei then turned and left.  
  
Peorth looked over at Skuld. "Wasn't that..?"  
  
Skuld continued to follow Rei with her eyes. "Yes, yes it was."  
  
Peorth turned and looked at Sayoko. "Interesting choice in friends you have."  
  
Sayoko glared at Peorth. "At least she's not a Demon. I have to go. Later Auntie." Sayoko started to turn away.  
  
"Don't you want to wait and talk to Urd?" asked Skuld.  
  
"After she's been drinking. No. I saw enough of that when I was younger." Sayoko turned and quickly moved to where Shinji and Asuka were waiting. They then left together. Peorth sighed.  
  
"Sorry Skuld. I guess I should have watched what I said."  
  
Skuld waved her hand in dismissal. "Don't worry. She'll get over it. Your one of her favorite people, besides myself. Its that Urd comment that worries me."  
  
Peorth decided to change the topic. "So that was Rei Ayanami hmmm?"  
  
"Yep. Kami-sama said to keep an eye on her. But to let her be. He said to let Sayoko handle her."  
  
"But she's....."  
  
"I know what she is Peorth. So does Sayoko, at least for the most part." Skuld turned and looked at the returning forms of Urd and Mara. "Kami-sama knows what he is doing. We have to trust Sayoko to do what is right."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After leaving the club, the children headed off in the directions of their homes. Sayoko walked with Shinji and Asuka back to the apartment. Sayoko was still grumbling about Peorth's comment and fuming about Urd, when Asuka asked her a question.  
  
"What is a 1st Class Goddess?"  
  
Sayoko welcomed the distraction.  
  
"There are several different classes of Gods in the Heavens, as there are Demon classifications in Hell. A Beginning God is a Class 4, they have no skills and not much power. Once they start training, they are upgraded to Class 3, they have more control, but still not much power. Class 2 is reached upon completion of most of the training, though it does not stop there. A God now has enough power to level a city block. Class 2 Gods are fairly common. Class 1 Gods are some of the most powerful Gods you'll ever meet. They have enough power to wipe out the planet. Finally, there are Class 0 Gods. There are very few Class 0 Gods. Those that achieve that rank are trusted by Kami-sama and report directly to him. They have the power to wipe out several Solar Systems. Only Kami-sama is stronger."  
  
"But when you introduced yourself, you said you were Limited." said Shinji. "You said your Aunt was Unlimited. What's the difference?"  
  
"Limited means that either you still have much to learn about controlling your powers, or your not yet fully trusted to. You can also be restricted, meaning you have committed infractions, broken certain rules. Unlimited means that Kami-sama trusts you. Most 1st Class Gods are Unlimited."  
  
They continued to walk in silence. The Shinji asked another question.  
  
"So, Who was that with your Aunt?"  
  
"That was Peorth, Goddess 1st Class Unlimited Type 2. The Type 2 means she grants wishes, though Wish granted has been suspended since second impact."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
Sayoko stared off into space a second. "Officially, Kami-sama ordered it to end to prevent Goddesses from being attacked by people angry over what had happened. Unofficially, Most Gods in heaven think Kami-sama knew that it was going to happen, and is waiting for it to run its course."  
  
"You mean He could be waiting for the Angels to stop attacking?" asked Asuka.  
  
Sayoko winced at the word 'Angel'. But she did answer the question. "Possibly, But I don't know what Grandpa is thinking about. He doesn't talk to anyone in heaven about his plans. So no one really knows what's going on. All we can do is trust that what he is doing is right."  
  
"Millions Died in Second Impact! What is right about that?"  
  
"I don't know. But I trust Grandpa. Even though...." Sayoko turned and looked off toward the sky. "My Aunt Megumi's trust was shaken after Second Impact. She lost it completely when my parents died. I haven't heard from her since. I hope that someday, Grandpa will tell me why my parents had to go. Until then. I have to believe he did what he thought was right."  
  
Sayoko continued to stare off towards the sky for a few seconds more. She then turned and continued for home. Asuka and Shinji both continued silently behind her, wondering what Kami-sama was thinking about.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"She did what? She said that?" Skuld was still in the booth, talking into something that looked like a cell phone. "Thanks for the info Chronos." Skuld hung up and then turned toward the others at the table.  
  
"What's up with Sayoko?" asked Urd.  
  
Skuld just glared at Urd. "For starters, She is very unhappy with you. She saw you drunk."  
  
Urd went very pale. "She did?"  
  
"Yes, it was pretty noticeable with you two up there dancing, singing and making fools of yourselves."  
  
Urd, now very sober, began to stare at the table very intently.  
  
"Anyway, Sayoko had an interesting conversation with Sohryu and Ikari. Kami-sama watched and listened in from Yggdrasil control. He then left control for his office and ordered that he was not to be disturbed."  
  
"What did she say?" asked Peorth.  
  
"Apparently she talked a bit about Second Impact and talked about the......rumors about why he ordered Wish Granting to be put on hold." Skuld then turned her head and looked at her drink. "She also talked about Megumi."  
  
Urd joined her in looking at her drink. Peorth looked confused. As did Mara.  
  
"What did happen with Megumi?"  
  
Urd finally looked up. "After Second Impact, Megumi had a lot of questions about why Kami-sama.....didn't stop it. Belldandy was able to relieve the tension, you know how she was. But, after Keiichi and Belldandy.....died, Megumi......lost it. She blamed us for everything and left. As far as I know, she's never tried to contact any of us since." Urd looked at Skuld.  
  
Skuld shook her head. "No. She hasn't. And Sayoko has sent letters. Then again, we haven't heard from anyone from old Nekomi in a long time."  
  
Mara decided to change the topic. "So. What are we going to do about the current situation."  
  
The 3 goddesses looked at each other before turning back to the demon.  
  
"We continue to investigate here." said Peorth. "And hope the signature appears again."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
A week later.  
  
  
"Alright," said Dr. Akagi, "Today we are going to do something a bit different then the usual sync tests"  
  
The five children all stood inside the main briefing room. Misato was also in the room, but was off to one side.  
  
"We are going to test how well each of you sync in another's Eva. However, since Unit 02 is still being repaired, and Unit 00 is......unpredictable, We will be testing you in Units 01, 03, and 04." Asuka made a rather unhappy face at the mention of her Eva, but remained quiet.   
  
"Rei, we know that you are able to sync with Unit 01, so you'll try 03. Touji you'll try 01. Shinji, Unit 04. Asuka, Sayoko. You'll be up next."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
About 30 mins later.  
  
"Not bad." said Ritsuko, as she looked over the data. Misato glanced over at her.  
  
"What is the verdict?" asked Misato.  
  
"Rei can sync with Unit 03 at 48%. Touji was rejected by Unit 01. Shinji was rejected by Unit 04. Alright, next we'll try Asuka in Unit 04, Sayoko in Unit 01, and Shinji in Unit 03.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sayoko sat quietly as the techs prepared to start up Unit 01. Sayoko was thinking about the past week. Ever since she had seen her Aunts at the club, she had been quietly fuming. The as the final connections were being made, she began to feel a sharp pain in her head as Unit 01 tried to reject her. Sayoko tried to concentrate, ignoring the pain. She soon felt a presence in Unit 01. It felt similar to what she felt in Unit 04.  
  
'Whoever you are...Please. All I want is to do is help. To protect Touji, Kensuke, Misato, Asuka, Shinji......  
  
* Shinji? *  
  
In the cage, Unit 01 stood up straight and its eye's glowed white.  
  
"Unit 01 has activated, sync rate is at 64%" said Maya.  
  
Sayoko felt the pain in her mind go away. She began to sense more of the presence.  
  
'It feels like.........Shinji.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ok Asuka," said Ritsuko, "This is going to be slightly different then when you've synced with your Eva. This is do to the fact that Unit 04 has an S2 Engine. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
"Begin Activation."  
  
Asuka began to feel the normal sync process. As she sat she began to think about Sayoko.  
  
'I wonder what happened between her and her Aunts. I've never seen Sayoko made like that...'  
  
As the final connections were being made, Asuka began to feel resistance, as if something was trying to block her.  
  
"Come' on" grumbled Asuka. "I'm the best pilot. I should be able to sync with any Eva, even Sayoko's"  
  
* Sayoko? *  
  
Asuka immediately turned and looked around the plug for the source of the sound.  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"No one said anything Asuka" came Misato's voice through the radio. "Now sit back and concentrate."  
  
Asuka did as she was told. 'I must be hearing things.'  
  
The entry plug walls soon shifted and cleared to reveal an outside view. Asuka felt a warm feeling flow into her, much like one of Sayoko's hugs.  
  
"Unit 4 is activated. S2 Engine output is normal." reported Maya.  
  
Ritsuko looked at her monitors. "Sync rate steady at 52%. Good job Asuka."  
  
Asuka sat back and smiled. "Of course, I'm the best."  
  
Behind Asuka, a ghostly shape of a woman appeared. It stared down upon Asuka before vanishing.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that Night.  
  
"See Fifth Child. I am the best Pilot. I can sync in Unit 03 and 04." Asuka said with a smirk.  
  
"I didn't see you syncing with Unit 01," muttered Sayoko, "Care to explain that?"  
  
Asuka puffed up a bit. "Who wants to pilot Unit 01 anyway. It's the Test model anyway. The Production models are the best."  
  
"Newer doesn't always mean better. Unit 01 is still one of the stronger Evas. Remember what it did to your Eva."  
  
Asuka started to turn a deep angry red. If looks could kill, Sayoko would have been well on her way back to heaven. "An Angel was controlling my Eva. If I had been in control, Shinji would never have been able to take me out."  
  
"Sure Asuka. Whatever you say. If we go by your reasoning, then MY Eva is the best. It has its own power supply, and can fly. It can also go berserk. Can you Eva do that? No, it can't." Sayoko began to walk back towards her room. Asuka stopped her before she reached the hallway.  
  
"Wait." said Asuka, now with a worried look on her face. "You've never fought back like that before. What's wrong? Does it have something to do with your Aunts?"  
  
Sayoko continued to stare down the hallway. "Not both, Just Urd."  
  
Asuka put her hand onto Sayoko's arm and directed her back into the living room.  
  
"You need to talk about it." said Asuka. It was not a question.  
  
"After Aunt Megumi left, I only had Auntie Skuld and Aunt Urd to take care of me. Both were still very upset over the loss of my mother. Auntie Skuld tried to hide it, but I night I could hear her crying in her room. Urd though, She immediately took to drinking. I have no memory of her being sober for the next several weeks. She and Auntie Skuld had several arguments that became.... rather destructive. But after each fight, they'd repair the temple were we lived. One night Urd got....really bad. She called me by my mother's name and kept asking where my father was." Sayoko began to shake. "I kept saying I was Sayoko, I'm not momma. But she wouldn't listen. Auntie Skuld arrived home at that point and realized what was happening. She fired off a force bolt that sent Urd through the wall and into the yard." Sayoko was in tears at this point. " Auntie Skuld took me away to a friend of my parent's, a woman named Chihiro. Urd came by later while Chihiro was out. Sober. She apologized to me in tears. Begged me to forgive her. I... couldn't say a word to her, I was too scared. Urd promised she'd give up drinking. She was about to say something else when a lightning bolt hit the ground near us with a message from Grandpa. Urd was to be recalled immediately. Auntie Skuld was to remain here to take care of me. Just as the recall gate began to take her, I finally ran up to Urd and told her I forgave her. But, Auntie Skuld refused to even acknowledge Urd. She was too mad at her. That was the last time I saw Urd, until....."  
  
"Until that night at the club?" asked Asuka.  
  
"No. She and Auntie Skuld appeared while I was in the hospital. After that visit, I thought maybe 10 years in the heavens would have changed her. But then....."  
  
Asuka knew the answer to that. "You see her on stage dancing and singing drunk."  
  
Sayoko closed her eyes. "Yes."  
  
"You have a right to be mad. But, I think you should talk to her."  
  
Sayoko leaned back with her eyes closed and sighed. "I know. Your right. Its just....."  
  
Asuka nodded. "Take your time. But don't take too long. You never know what could happen."  
  
Sayoko stood up and looked at Asuka. "Thanks Asuka."  
  
"What are friends for?"  
  
Sayoko smiled and then started down the hallway.  
  
"Sayoko?"  
  
Sayoko stopped and looked back at Asuka. Asuka had a blank look on her face and was looking towards the floor.  
  
"Yes Asuka?"  
  
"Do you.....Do you know....about my mother?"  
  
Sayoko stared at Asuka.  
  
Asuka looked up at Sayoko. "Do you?"  
  
"Yes Asuka. I know what happened. What you saw." Sayoko walked to Asuka. "I know what you went through, before it happened. I can't really say why, but you should know that it wasn't your time yet."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Sayoko gave a slight smile. "Because, I still have to prove I'm a better pilot then you."  
  
Asuka returned the smile. "In your dreams."  
  
"Well I guess I'd better go to sleep then."  
  
Asuka gave a small laugh.  
  
Sayoko started down the hallway again feeling much better.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Author's Notes.  
  
Ok I got a few song titles from people. I did use one. Rei singing a Megumi song, well someone told me that it was a Must. I didn't have Asuka singing 'Engel', Its already been seen in a Fic, and I didn't want to use it again. Turn Back time makes sense if you listen to the lyrics. As to Megami Wa Utau, That song can be found on the Ah My Goddess Singles CD. It is sung by Belldandy, so it made sense to have her daughter sing it. Please review and leave your comments. Yes I know that the Eva people are steadly towards OCC, if they aren't already past it. But... that's the way it goes sometimes. 


	10. Chapter 9: Peorth Strikesout Attack of...

Chapter 9  
Peorth Strikes....out / Attack of the 14th  
  
The next morning Shinji got up to make breakfast as he always did. The first thing he noticed upon reaching the living room, was that there was no one else up. Normally Sayoko was out on the balcony singing to the rising sun, today the balcony was empty. Shinji walked back to Sayoko's room. He listened but heard nothing from the inside. Shinji carefully slid the door open a crack and peeked in. Sayoko appeared to be still asleep. Shinji shut the door and then went back to make breakfast. 30 mins later a sleepy Sayoko wondered out to the kitchen.  
  
"Morning Shinji" Sayoko said with a yawn.  
  
"Morning. Decided to sleep in?"  
  
"I was up late making a decision. Shinji do you know of a nice quiet place I could meet my Aunt's at?"  
  
Shinji thought about it for a second. "What kind of spot do you want?"  
  
"Far enough away from civilization that no one would notice small explosions."  
  
"I think I might know of a spot. When do you want to go?"  
  
"Hold on. When were you invited?"  
  
Shinji smiled. "Asuka came to me last night and told me about your situation."  
  
Sayoko turned and looked right at Shinji. "She WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Hey, We're both worried about you. And if things don't go well, you'll need someone else to talk to you. Besides, you might get lost on the way back."  
  
"Not likely."  
  
"Anyway, If you want this nice quiet spot, I get to go with."  
  
"Fine." Sayoko grumbled.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Elsewhere, deep inside NERV Headquarters.  
  
  
"You want to hurry up Skuld." muttered Peorth. Peorth, wearing a NERV tech uniform, glanced nervously up and down the hallways before turning back to Skuld. Skuld, also in uniform, was typing away as fast as she could at a terminal. She had a small cell phone like object plugged into the terminal.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can. This computer is harder to crack then it looks. Erie?"  
  
Erie's voice came over the 'cell phone.' "Sorry Skuld. We still can't access it."  
  
"Damn."  
  
Peorth looked at Skuld and smiled. "Since when do 1st Class Goddesses curse?"  
  
"Since 2nd Impact, times change." Skuld began to type more commands into the terminal. The sound of steps from up the hall soon got their attention.  
  
"Quick! Someone's coming." whispered Peorth. Skuld turned off the terminal and removed the 'cell phone'. Peorth and Skuld moved quickly from the terminal and began to head away. Upon turning a corner, Skuld stopped and looked back. A rather scruffy looking man was at the terminal. The man glanced up and down the hallway before producing a microchip. He placed it into a slot. The man began to type at the terminal. Skuld was shocked. He was able to access the MAGI.  
  
"Peorth. We need that chip."   
  
"And how do you expect us to get it?" muttered Peorth.  
  
"Remember what you did to Keiichi the first time you arrived?"  
  
Peorth blushed a little. "That was years ago. I'm not like that anymore."  
  
"Well start remembering. If you can distract him long enough, I'll grab the chip."  
  
"And how are you going to do that?"  
  
"Easy." Skuld vanished in a flash and reappeared in Mini-Goddess form.  
  
"What about my markings? How am I going to hide those?"  
  
Skuld, now only a foot tall, looked up at Peorth. "They make you look exotic. Now get over there and distract him."  
  
Peorth immediately headed towards the man. 'Next time, Urd goes with her.'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaji Ryoji stood in front of a Terminal. For the last week he had been trying to discover SEELE's interest in the 5th Child. Now he was combing through the MAGI looking for information. All he had so far was the basic personal file. On the terminal's screen, Sayoko's face looked back at him.  
  
'She's just like the others. All are missing one or both parents. Only Sayoko had the better childhood. What are those markings on her face though? Misato's right, I will have to talk to her.'  
  
"Hey handsome."  
  
Kaji flipped a switch that turned off the monitor before he turned around. A woman in a NERV tech uniform stood before him. She had short brown hair. She was very good looking, but one thing drew Kaji's attention. This woman had markings similar to Sayoko's on her face.  
  
'I have to look into this.' thought Kaji. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Oh I wish you would." said the woman, seductively. "I seem to have gotten lost. Can you help me find Sector 45?"  
  
Kaji smiled. 'This is looking interesting. I hope I don't run into the Major.' "Of course. I can take you there Miss...?"  
  
"Peorth. My name is Peorth."  
  
"Right this way." Kaji began to lead Peorth down away from the terminal. On the way past he pocketed his microchip. 'Can't misplace that.' Soon Peorth and Kaji turned down another hallway. A small figure stepped out from the Terminal, having just missed her chance at grabbing the chip.  
  
"Damn" muttered Skuld.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
About 30 minutes later. A Restaurant.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!??!" asked an irate Urd.  
  
Peorth and Skuld sat dejectedly at the booth. Mara sat across from them next to Urd.  
  
"The Magi are harder to access then expected. Even with Yggdrasil's help." said Peorth.  
  
"We saw someone access the MAGI with a chip. We tried to get it but........Peorth screwed up." said Skuld.  
  
"I SCREWED UP!?!? You were supposed to grab the chip. I was supposed to distract him!"  
  
"Obviously you didn't distract him well enough."  
  
"HEY!....."  
  
"Alright stop!" said Mara. "Much as I love to see two goddesses fight it out, this is not helping. Maybe I can do better."  
  
"If Yggdrasil can't get into the MAGI, What makes you think the Demon system will work any better?" asked Peorth.  
  
Mara was about to respond when Skuld's 'cell phone' went off.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Auntie Skuld?"  
  
"Yoko. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I want to see Urd. Ten minutes. My location."  
  
Skuld hesitated. "Do you want me there?"  
  
"That will be ok."  
  
"Alright. 10 minutes."  
  
Skuld hung up then looked at the assembled group. "Mara, if you want to try, your going to have to go with Peorth. Urd and I have somewhere to be."  
  
Urd looked at Skuld. "Sayoko?"  
  
Skuld nodded. Urd took in a deep breath. "Well, It had to happen sometime."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaji sat in his office, looking for information on Peorth. So intent was he on finding out about her, he never heard Misato enter.  
  
"What are you looking at now?"  
  
Kaji's heart skipped a beat. "You know, your libel to kill someone doing that."  
  
Misato shrugged and then looked at Kaji's terminal. "So...Who is Peorth?"  
  
"That is what I would like to know. She's a Tech I met down at level 32. She was trying to get to sector 45."  
  
Misato frowned. "Techs aren't supposed to be down that far unless activating tests are going on. What was she doing there?"  
  
"Probably the same thing I was, looking for information from the MAGI. That spot is one of the few you can access the MAGI without attracting too much attention."  
  
"So what was she looking for?"  
  
"I don't know, but their was something odd about her, something I've seen on only one other person."  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"She had markings on her face. Similar to Sayoko's. But she had a diamond on her forehead." Kaji looked at Misato. Misato had started to look pale.  
  
"Misato are you alright?"  
  
"Have you talked to Sayoko yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright. What I'm about to tell you, you can't, and I mean can't tell anyone."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You not going to believe this. I'm still having a hard time believing it. Sayoko is......"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Lake in the forest, approx 6 miles from Tokyo-3.  
  
"How did you find this place?"  
  
Shinji looked over at Sayoko. "After the fourth angel attacked, I.....went off on my own to think. I spent some time here. It was nice and quiet. I got picked up by Section 2 a day later. Why did you bring that handheld TV?"  
  
"You'll see." Sayoko glanced at her watch. She set the TV down on the grass near the lake then stepped back. Within seconds, the TV screen began to glow. On the lake, a circle of light began to form. Another second later, the forms of Urd and Skuld came through there respective transportation medium. Sayoko stood with arms crossed glaring at Urd. Urd felt a strange sense of déjà vu.   
  
'How many times did Belldandy look at me that way?'  
  
Skuld walked over to where Shinji stood. "I suppose we should leave the two of you alone."  
  
Sayoko continued to stare at Urd.  
  
"I think that is a yes." said Shinji. "We'll be over there if you need us."  
  
Skuld and Shinji began to walk of away from the two.  
  
Urd waited until they were far enough away before speaking.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there."  
  
"I had just been on stage. How could you have missed me."  
  
Urd looked at the ground. "This was the first time in 10 years I'd been surface side. It was also the first time in years that Mara and I had been able to have a good time without our jobs getting in the way." Urd looked up at Sayoko. "I never intended to break my promise with you. It just happened."  
  
Sayoko was still glaring at Urd. "Is that what you tell Grandpa every time he suspends your license?"  
  
Urd closed her eyes and sighed. 'This could take a while.'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Shinji was sitting on a hill over looking the lake. Skuld was lying flat on her back with her eyes closed. She had not said a word since they had sat down. Shinji finally got tired of the silence.  
  
"So you're the goddess of the future?" asked Shinji.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Can you see into the future?"  
  
"I see many possible futures."  
  
"There's more then one?"  
  
"Any one event can change the future. Suppose an 'angel' attacks. There are many possible outcomes. You win, the 'angel' dies. You lose, 3rd Impact. You win, but all of the Evas are destroyed. You see my point?"  
  
"I guess so. So, can you tell me what's in my future?"  
  
Skuld opened her eyes and turned towards Shinji. "I told you I see many possible futures. Some are brighter then others. I can't be more specific."  
  
"What about in general?"  
  
Skuld sighed, and shut her eyes again. "Your persistent I'll give you that." Skuld began to concentrate. "Shinji, yours is....difficult to determine. There are just to many possibilities." Skuld turned back to Shinji. "Besides, knowing what could happen in the future is not necessarily a good thing."  
  
Shinji lay back and looked up at the sky. "I'm sorry I asked."  
  
"Don't be. Your not the first one to ask, you won't be the last."  
  
" Who was the first?"  
  
Skuld hesitated. Shinji took note of this and offered a name.  
  
"Was it Megumi?"  
  
Skuld opened her eyes and looked at Shinji. "How did....? Sayoko."  
  
"Was it really as bad as she said."  
  
"Megumi was like a sister to me and Urd. After Keiichi and Belldandy were married, the relationship became closer. Second Impact changed all that. People in the area kept wondering why Kami-sama would allow that to happen. We all heard it. Megumi.... wondered also, except she knew where to go for answers. Unfortunately, we didn't have any to give. Belldandy was the one who answered the questions. But after she and Keiichi........"  
  
"You don't need to continue. Sayoko told us what happened after."  
  
It was quiet for a bit. Then Shinji asked another question.  
  
"What were Sayoko's parents like?"  
  
Skuld smiled as she answered.  
  
"When they first met, Keiichi was a college student, had low self-esteem. Kind of like you in a way. He loved racing. Cars, motorcycles, if it had wheels, K would race it. Belldandy was a 1st Class goddess. She had fallen for Keiichi when they were kids, and she never forgot him. She made it so she would grant his wish, and she was happy that his wish was her. She was kind and understanding, she never got mad without a reason. She never hated anyone. And she was protective of her family."  
  
"How did they meet?"  
  
Skuld just grinned. "It all started with a wrong number......."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Urd I'm not a kid anymore. I can't just forgive you like that. Your going to have to earn my trust again."  
  
"I know Sayoko, I know. I'm just asking for that chance."  
  
Sayoko finally softened her face. "Alright. I'll give you a chance. I don't want to lose you again."  
  
Urd walked over and gave Sayoko a hug. "You won't lose me. Ever."  
  
It was at that moment they were hit by a powerful presence. Urd and Sayoko immediately looked towards Tokyo-3. Skuld ran over to them with Shinji just behind her.  
  
"What is it?" asked Shinji. The goddesses looked at each other.  
  
"Shinji, its an 'angel'" said Sayoko.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In Central Dogma.  
  
"AT-FIELD DETECTED! PATTERN IS BLUE!!" shouted Hyuga  
  
The Main screen showed the Angel moving slowly into Tokyo-3. The Angel was gray in color with ribbon-like arms. It began to fire upon the city. Misato looked up to the Sub Commander.  
  
"Permission to engage?"  
  
"Yes, send Unit-03 first." replied Fuyutsuki.  
  
"Yes sir. Unit-03 LAUNCH!" shouted Misato. "Rei, your on stand-by. And someone tell me when Shinji and Sayoko get here."  
  
Asuka sat quietly at a station next to Misato.  
  
'DAMMIT, I wish my Eva was repaired.'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Unit-03 popped out in the Geo Front. The Angel had already blown a hole into the front and was rapidly descending towards his position.  
  
"Alright Touji, Grab a rifle and move into position." ordered Misato.  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
Touji picked up a rifle and moved towards the Angel.  
  
"Alright Ugly. Try some of this." Touji opened fire on the Angel. The AT-Field deflected all the shots."  
  
"Negative Penetration on the target!" said Hyuga. Touji had emptied the entire clip into the Angel.  
  
"Dammit!" Touji grabbed another Rifle and began emptying more clips into the Angel.  
  
"Still no effect!"  
  
Touji grabbed a rocket launcher. "I want to see you block this!!"  
  
Before he could fire, both of the Angels arms shot out and sliced off both of the Evas arms.  
  
"rrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhh" Touji cried out in pain.  
  
"Quick Touji! Get out of there!" ordered Misato.  
  
"Dammit." Touji started to run his Eva straight towards the Angel.  
  
"TOUJI STOP!" shouted Misato. The Angel looked at the oncoming Eva. Its eyes glowed and beam of light came forth from them, removing the head of Unit 03. Misato quickly turned to Maya.  
  
"He's alive. We cut the connection in time."  
  
Asuka just stared at the monitor. 'What was he going to do? Bleed on the Angel? He is such an idiot.'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cage 1  
  
"Unit 01 is still rejecting the Dummy plugs." shouted a Tech.  
  
Gendo looked at the still form of Unit 01.  
  
'Why Yui?'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How are we going to get back?" asked Shinji. "It will take a long time to get back if we walk."  
  
Skuld and Urd began to laugh. Sayoko gave Shinji a sympathetic look. "Shinji, you're forgetting who your talking to." Sayoko help up a compact. "Ever traveled by Mirror?"  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Unit 00 has launched!" said Aoba.  
  
"Rei. Hold back a second. We need to plan this out." said Misato. She started to turn to tell Asuka to get to Unit 04 when she noticed something on the main screen.  
  
Unit-00, never stopped moving.  
  
"Rei what are you doing!?"  
  
"SHE HAS A N2 MINE!" shouted Hyuga.  
  
"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" shouted Misato. Unit-00 ran straight at the Angel tried to jam the N2 mine at the core. Just as the Mine was about to touch the core, two lids shut, keeping the mine from touching the core. The screen blanked as the mine went off. Central Dogma rocked under the blast.  
  
"Status!"  
  
"Sensors in the Geo-front are out. We are still receiving data from Unit-00. Rei is unconscious."  
  
"Status of Angel?"  
  
With a loud crash, the wall of Central Dogma blew apart as the Angel lumbered into the chamber. Misato stared as the Angel walked right up to the command platform. It looked directly at the entire command crew.  
  
"Nevermind about its status....." mumbled Misato.  
  
The angels eyes began to glow as it prepared to fire another beam, this time at the bridge crew. Asuka stared at the Angel in fear. While she had seen Angels up close before, she was in her Eva at the time. 'Well Momma. Looks like I'll be seeing you soon. Shinji...I..'  
  
With another loud crash, Unit 01 came through the side wall, its fists impacted on the Angel, preventing it from firing. Shinji drove the Angel straight through the opposite wall. They crashed into yet another Eva cage. The Angel fired off its eye beam, blasting off the Evas left arm. Shinji grabbed it with his right and flung it onto the Launcher. He held it on the launcher.  
  
"MISATO!!"  
  
Misato knew what he needed right away. "Launch Catapult 6"  
  
"Let's step outside shall we" muttered Shinji to the Angel as the catapult sent them back to the Geo Front.  
  
Back in Central Dogma, the crew was left to look at the ruins of the command bridge area. They could make out the rumbles as Eva and Angel continued to fight it out. Misato and Asuka uttered a few thanks to whatever deity was nearby for Shinji's timely entrance. It was then that the radio crackled.  
  
"Your welcome. Unit-04 is ready for launch." came Sayoko's voice.  
  
"Launch Eva!" Misato then turned back to the command crew. "Let's get to the surface. I can't command from here."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Inside the Geo-Front.  
  
Shinji had been doing well, the Angel was on the verge of defeat. And then the Unit 01's battery died. Shinji stared at the screen in shock. 00:00:00 kept flashing at him.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!! NOT NOW!!!! DAMMITT!! MOVE!!!!! THEY ARE DEPENDING ON US!!!!! ASUKA IS DEPENDING ON US!!! MOVE!!! MOOOOOOOOVEE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
It was then that Shinji heard a heartbeat.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The command crew had just stepped into the Geo-Front when Unit 01 lost power. Maya had a laptop out and announced its powerless status. Asuka and Misato watched in horror as the Angel began to pound on Unit 01. The Eva's chest armor began top crack.  
  
"Stress is increasing! It can't take much more!" shout Maya.  
  
Unit 04 finally appeared in the Geo Front, but on the wrong side. Sayoko immediately headed towards the Angel and the Eva. It was then that Unit 01 grabbed the Angel and brought it towards itself, face to face. Unit 01 let out a growl as it stared into the Angels eyes.  
  
"Unit 01 has reactivated!!" shouted Maya. "Sync rate is.....Sync rate is 400%!"  
  
Ritsuko was stunned. "It's not possible."  
  
"SHINJI!!" cried out Asuka.  
  
Misato grabbed a hand held radio. "Sayoko! Back off!! Unit 01 is berserk!"  
  
Sayoko slammed on the brakes, bringing her Eva to a stop. From her vantage point she watched as Unit 01 tossed the Angel across the Geo Front, tearing off its arms in the process. It held the torn arm against the remains of the left arm. The Eva's missing arm reformed. The Eva then continued its relentless assault.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sitting in a tree watching from afar sat the 3 goddesses and 1 demon.  
  
"Sayoko pilots one of THOSE?!?" said Peorth, in shock.  
  
Skuld closed her eyes. "Actually, she's in the one over there, the sliver and red one."  
  
"Colors look familiar." muttered Urd. Skuld blushed slightly.  
  
"I had nothing to do with it."  
  
"What is she waiting for?" asked Mara.  
  
"Looks like she's letting the other pilot handle it." said Urd.  
  
Skuld began to take a closer look at Unit 01. Her eyes opened wide in shock. "PEORTH!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take a look at Unit 01."  
  
"What about........" Peorth's eyes went wide.  
  
"Do you sense it too?"  
  
"It can't be....."  
  
"What? What is it?" asked Urd. Mara also waited for Skuld or Peorth to answer.  
  
"The Pilot has....become one with the Eva."  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
"Not only that, I sense 2 souls!"  
  
Urd and Mara stared at Skuld. "2? How?"  
  
"Skuld..." It was the tone of Peorth's voice that attracted the attention of the other 3. Peorth's face was completely white, shock frozen on her face.  
  
"What is it Peorth?"  
  
".....Unit 04"  
  
Skuld turned her attention to Sayoko's Eva. She easily detected Sayoko's presence, but then she also felt faintly....  
  
Skuld's eyes went wide. "It's.....It's...."  
  
"Who?! What!?!" asked Urd and Mara.  
  
An explosion and flash knocked all four from the tree. When they recovered, a message was written in the ground.  
  
To: Skuld, Goddess 1st Class Unlimited, Peorth, Goddess 1st Class Unlimited, Urd, Goddess 2nd Class Limited, and Mara, Demon 1st Class.  
  
'It is hereby ordered that the Goddesses are to be recalled immediately to heaven. All gods and goddesses are hereby recalled. Sayoko, Goddess 2nd Class Limited is to remain. No further contact will be aloud upon recall until ordered by me. A protection program has been implemented concerning the Evas. While I do not command Demons, It is requested by me that Mara returns to Hell. Contact between Mara and Urd will be allowed. So I have commanded so shall it be done.  
Kami-sama.'  
  
Skuld stared at the message. Urd, Mara and Peorth looked at each other. Finally Mara spoke.  
  
"Well, I guess I keep in touch. Take care." With that said, Mara vanished.  
  
Peorth and Urd looked at Skuld. Skuld was still looking at the message, even though it faded away. Urd broke the silence.  
  
"Skuld, we'll go back, you stay until you see Sayoko. Talk to her. If we can, we'll try and change his mind."  
  
Skuld just nodded her head. Her mind was still in turmoil.  
  
'What am I going to tell her? I can't even tell her who's in her Eva.'  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
While that had been going on. Unit 01 had opened its jaws and had begun to eat the Angel. Soon, it had ingested the Angel's core. The Eva turned its head upwards and let out a howl.  
  
"My God what is that?" asked Misato.  
  
"A copy of something much worse." said Ritsuko.  
  
Asuka heard this, but only had one person on her mind. 'Shinji.'  
  
Unit 01 continued to move about the Geo Front. Sayoko watched from Unit 04.  
  
"Sayoko." came Ritsuko's voice. "Grab Unit 01, try and get it into a cage. DO NOT PULL OUT THE ENTRY PLUG!"  
  
Sayoko winced at the last sentence. "I'm not deaf. Alright."  
  
"Sayoko." Sayoko looked up as Asuka's voice came over the radio.  
  
"Yes, Asuka?"  
  
"Be careful. Don't hurt him."  
  
"I promise Asuka."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After an Hour of chasing the rogue Eva, Sayoko had finally gotten Unit 01 into a cage. She was now in the main control room of the cage with Misato and Dr. Akagi. Asuka had been ordered home by Misato. Touji and Rei were in the medical section, recovering from the battle.  
  
"So what's going on?" asked Misato. "Where's Shinji?"  
  
"Misato, there is still some things we don't know about the Evas. We do know one thing. If someone reaches 400% sync in an Eva, they get absorbed by it."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Ritsuko turned on a monitor. It showed a picture of Unit 01s entry plug. Floating in the LCL were the cloths that Shinji had been wearing.  
  
Misato just stared at the monitor. "But..? Where is he?"  
  
"He is there, but not. As I said, He has been absorbed by his Eva."  
  
"He's...dead?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So how do we get him out?" asked Misato.  
  
Ritsuko sat down and stared at the monitor. "We might be able to bring him back. But, there is a high probability that it will fail."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because this happened once before and we were never able to rescue the pilot." Ritsuko sighed. "Its going to take several weeks before we're ready to make an attempt."  
  
"What are we going to do until then?"  
  
Ritsuko looked at Misato. "I will be here working. You need to get home and talk to someone. That is a conversation I'm glad I don't need to make."  
  
Misato realized what she mean. She looked over at Sayoko, who was still looking through the window at Unit 01.  
  
"Hey Sayoko?" Sayoko turned and looked at Misato.  
  
"I have a job that is right up your alley." said Misato.  
  
"And what could that be......." Sayoko's eyes widened as she realized what Misato meant. "Your serious. You want me to....."  
  
Misato smiled. "Who better then you. After all." Misato pointed up towards the ceiling.  
  
"Right." said Sayoko.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sayoko and Misato arrived back at the apartment. Asuka was sitting quietly in front of the TV. What was unusual was the TV was not on. As soon as they stepped into the living room, Asuka began to ask questions.  
  
"What took you so long? Why couldn't I stay? Where is Shinji?"  
  
"Sit down Asuka." said Misato. "We need to talk."  
  
Asuka sat down on the couch. Sayoko sat next to her. Misato sat in a chair across from Asuka.  
  
'Here goes nothing.' thought Misato. "Asuka... you see...."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Approx 2 hours later.  
  
Asuka lay in her bed. The tears had long stopped flowing, but Asuka still felt like crying. Once again, someone she cared about 'left' her.  
  
'First my father, then momma, now Shinji.' Asuka hugged her pillow closer to her. She felt awful. Not just because Shinji was gone, but also, she had punched her one of her best friends.  
  
'I'm sorry Sayoko. I didn't mean to.'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sayoko sat in the kitchen, holding an ice pack over her eye. She heard Asuka's thought and replied aloud.  
  
"Don't worry about it Asuka!"  
  
Misato turned from her from her pile of beer cans. "Eh? Whassat?"  
  
'sigh' "Nothing Misato" muttered Sayoko. The sound of a door opening drew her attention to the hallway. Asuka slowly shuffled into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She kept her head down, refusing to meet Sayoko's eyes. Sayoko decided to end that.  
  
"Asuka, look at me." Asuka continued to stare at the table. Misato watched from behind her pile of beer.  
  
"Asuka, I've forgiven you. Now snap out of it." Asuka finally looked up.  
  
"Why aren't you mad at me?"  
  
"Because your under a hellova lot of stress." said Sayoko. She was about to say more when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." said Asuka. She went quickly to the door and opened it. She was stunned at who she say.  
  
"Skuld-sama!"  
  
Skuld looked at Asuka. "Please, just call me Skuld. Is Sayoko here?"  
  
Asuka looked at her feet and began to shift uncomfortably. "Yes. Come in."  
  
Skuld looked at Asuka. 'What's wrong with her?' When Skuld reached the kitchen, Skuld saw what was wrong.  
  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI-SAMA HAPPENED TO YOU!?!?"  
  
Sayoko had moved the icepack to reveal a black eye.  
  
"Hi Auntie."  
  
"DON'T AUNTIE ME! WHAT HAPPENED?!?!"  
  
"I... uh...well you see.....During the last battle...."  
  
"Before you finish that...remember the penalty for lying." said Skuld, glaring at Sayoko.  
  
Sayoko paled slightly. "I ah.....well....that is......"  
  
"I hit her." Came a quiet voice. Skuld whirled to look at Asuka.  
  
"YOU WHAT!?!?!" Asuka winced at how loud Skuld yelled.  
  
"Let her be Auntie. I forgave her." said Sayoko.  
  
"But...."  
  
"Auntie...please." begged Sayoko, "She's had a bad day. Shinji got.....absorbed into his Eva."  
  
"Eva, Sayoko, why I'm here, A recall has been issued."  
  
Sayoko stared at her Aunt. Misato and Asuka both looked questioningly at the 2 goddesses.  
  
"Wha...wha...what?" said Sayoko stunned. "A recall?"  
  
"Not for you though. Urd and Peorth have already left. They were trying to see if I could stay but.....so far.. the answer is no."  
  
"Will I be able to call you."  
  
Skuld shook her head. "No. He also ordered a blackout of communications. Sayoko about your Eva, there's............" Skuld's voice broke off. Sayoko gave her Aunt a funny look. Skuld tried again.  
  
"Your Eva has........." Her voice went away. It finally dawned on Sayoko what was happening.  
  
"Protection program?" Skuld nodded.  
  
"Concerning my Eva?" Skuld nodded again.  
  
"What should I do?" Skuld hesitated a second, then handed Sayoko her 'cell phone'.  
  
(Heaven's Language) "Look in the Magi." said Skuld. "Look at the info on the other Evas, then check..................."  
  
"I understand." said Sayoko. Skuld smiled, then formed a small energy ball and healed Sayoko's eye. Misato and Asuka stared in shock.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as Kami-sama allows it. Take care."  
  
Sayoko ran and hugged Skuld. "I'll miss you Auntie."  
  
"I'll miss you too Yoko." With that Skuld stepped back and vanished into a recall portal.  
  
Sayoko sat down and stared at the spot where her Aunt once stood. For the first time in her life, Sayoko felt alone.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	11. Chapter 10: Home Again Mother?

Chapter 10  
  
Home Again / Mother?  
  
  
The apartment was extremely quiet for the next three days. Asuka, when not in school remained in her room, Sayoko either remained in her room or sat on the balcony looking up at the sky. Misato just wanted to get drunk, but ended up spending most of her time checking on the 2 healthy pilots, and pestering Ritsuko on when they would be ready to pull Shinji out. Ritsuko finally blew a fuse and as a result, Misato was 'on leave' until either an Angel attacked or they were ready to retrieve the Third Child. Misato currently sat on the couch, watching soaps. Both Sayoko and Asuka were at school, so she had no one to talk to.  
  
"GOD, I don't know how much more of this I can take!"  
  
"Wark?"  
  
Misato glanced down at Pen Pen. He was holding up a beer for her.  
  
"Thanks Pen Pen. Just what the doctor ordered."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
SEELE 07: The scenario is running out of control! Unit 01 was not intended to receive the heart of an Angel.  
  
SEELE 01: While unexpected, we can turn this into an advantage for us. Instrumentality will occur. The scenario will be modified accordingly.  
  
SEELE 05: And what of our agent? What has he to report?  
  
SEELE 03: The Magi prove difficult to access without raising attention to himself.  
  
SEELE 05: And yet Agent Ryoji seems to have no difficulty. We require results.  
  
SEELE 01: Agent Ryoji will be handled accordingly very soon. Untill then, we proceed as scheduled.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"So where is Ikari?" asked Kensuke for the thousandth time.  
  
Sayoko continued to stare off into space, ignoring Kensuke for the 3rd consecutive day.  
  
"Come on! I want to know!"  
  
"Ask Asuka. I'm not really in the mood."  
  
"WHAT?! I'm not going to ask the demon!" Sayoko looked at Kensuke and gave him the glare. Kensuke took a step back.  
  
"Asuka is my friend. She is NOT a demon. If you call her a demon again in my presence, I will show you what a demon really is. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Uhh.....Yes Ma'am."  
  
"Now leave me alone."  
  
Kensuke quickly moved to his seat.  
  
"Nice one." Sayoko turned to see Hikari standing behind her. "Would you really send a demon after him."  
  
"Of course not. I'm just......"  
  
"You don't need to say, Asuka told me about your Aunt."  
  
"Did she say anything else?"  
  
"No. I know something else is bothering her, but she won't say. It's about Shinji isn't it."  
  
Sayoko sighed. "Yes it is."  
  
"So where is he?"  
  
"I can't say."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"NERV security."  
  
"Ok. Can you tell me when Touji will be coming back?"  
  
Sayoko smiled. "Touji and Rei will be back to school tomorrow. But, they won't tell you where Shinji is either."  
  
Hikari frowned. "Dammit. I'm Asuka's best friend. I want help her."  
  
"Be there for her, let her know that your there. That should be enough." Sayoko started to rub the side of her head. "Just watch out. She has a nasty right hook."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After school, Sayoko went to the NERV Infirmary to visit Rei. As Sayoko approached she saw Commander Ikari step out of Rei's room and begin to walk towards her. Sayoko stood at attention.  
  
Sayoko bowed slightly. "Commander."  
  
"Pilot Morisato. Why are you here?"  
  
"To visit Rei sir. She is my friend."  
  
"Friendship is unnecessary to pilot Eva. I suggest you leave Rei alone."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Leave Rei alone. Her welfare is my concern alone." With that, the Commander turned and left.  
  
Sayoko just stared at the departing Commander. She then sighed looked up and mumbled a few choice swear words in old Norse that could make even a demon blush.  
  
Sayoko continued to Rei's room.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Asuka sat quietly in the park that overlooked Tokyo-3. It was here that she and Shinji had run to when they were attacked. It was also here that Sayoko saved them both. It was also a quiet place to think.  
  
'Sayoko and Hikari are both trying to help me. Is it wrong to get help? Doesn't it make me weak? I need to be strong, for Shinji. But, Sayoko knows....that I miss...him, that I....care.' Asuka struggled to hold back the tears.   
  
'Sayoko has helped me and Shinji. She continued to help me even though I....pushed her away. I have to do something for her, to show her...I care.'  
  
Asuka pulled out her cell phone. She quickly dialed a number. "Kaji. It's Asuka. I need your help."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Rei. How are you?"  
  
"I am fine."  
  
"What did the commander want?"  
  
"He...wanted to know when I'll be able to pilot again."  
  
'Of course he would.' thought Sayoko, "You shouldn't pilot until your 100% Rei. You could get injured again, or even killed if your not totally healed."  
  
"It does not matter. I am replaceable." Sayoko turned and glared at Rei. Rei actually shrank into the bed.  
  
"Don't say that Rei. Not matter what, you are NOT replaceable. All life is precious, no matter what!" Sayoko went quiet for a second. "Do you know why the commander wants me to avoid you?"  
  
"He did not say. He did ask about you though. What we had talked about at school." Rei looked nervous.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Sayoko quietly.  
  
"I.....I....I did not tell him the truth." Rei said nervously. "I said we had talked of homework, nothing more."  
  
Sayoko sighed. "It's alright Rei."  
  
"No it is not. I felt......strange, lying to the commander. I do not like this feeling."  
  
"Your feeling guilty Rei. Its normal to feel that in your ....situation." it was then that a thought occurred to Sayoko, something Asuka had mentioned about Rei. "Rei, What will you do if the commander orders you to stay way from me, outside of piloting?"  
  
It was quiet in the room for several minutes.  
  
"I....I do not know." Rei replied quietly. "I enjoy your company, but the commander must be obeyed. I am....uncertain what to do."  
  
Sayoko could sense the turmoil in Rei's head. "Rei, no matter what happens, my promise to you still stands. Remember that."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sayoko left Rei and began to head towards the exit. The visit did not go as well as she hoped, but Sayoko felt better knowing Rei would be out soon. She had just left the Medical area and was heading towards the train when........  
  
"Hello Miss Morisato."  
  
Sayoko turned to see a rather scruffy looking guy in a NERV uniform. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Sorry, my name is Kaji Ryoji. I'm a friend of Misato, Shinji and Asuka."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well for starters, I was asked to stop you from leaving. Asuka is on her way here to see you."  
  
Sayoko looked at Kaji puzzled. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know. But she has something planned."Kaji then flashed a grin, "So, what's it like, being on earth?"  
  
Sayoko just stared at Kaji. "I have no idea what you mean."  
  
"Of course you don't. I didn't think you would." said Kaji with a grin.  
  
Sayoko was about to question Kaji on where he got his information when Asuka came tearing down the hallway.  
  
"Thanks Kaji."  
  
"No problem Asuka. I'm glad your doing ok. With all that has happened, its like there's a goddess looking over you." Sayoko looked like she was about to faint, Asuka just stared at Kaji.  
  
"How?....Who?....When?..."  
  
"Misato. Take care you two." Kaji then walked off down a hallway. Seconds later he reappeared walking in the opposite direction, talking to a rather attractive Female Tech.  
  
"And I thought Urd was bad......" muttered Sayoko.  
  
Asuka grabbed Sayoko's arm and hauled her out of NERV and into Tokyo-3. They continued walking until they reached a park.  
  
"Alright Asuka. What's going on?"  
  
Asuka smiled. "We are going on a trip."  
  
"To where?"  
  
"To see your Aunt Megumi."  
  
Sayoko took a step back. "Wait one second! I never agreed to that!"  
  
Asuka took a step forward. "Look Sayoko, you've been miserable for the past several days. You miss not having you Aunt around, she's the only family you've known." Asuka grabbed Sayoko's hand. "Misato, Shinji, and me.....We don't have anyone but each other. You still have a family member to talk to."  
  
Sayoko was shaking. "But....She left...She doesn't want to see me."  
  
"She was mad at your Aunts, not you."  
  
"Then why doesn't she answer my letters?"  
  
"Let's go ask."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In Old Nekomi.  
  
Old Nekomi had seen better days. Within 5 years of Second Impact, most of it had been flooded as a result of the rising sea level. A portion of it still remained above sea level....but not by much. It was a hill that once overlooked the city. On this hill stood a old temple, neglected by both time and people. The building was quiet. In one room stood an old mirror. The mirror began to glow, lighting up the inside of the temple. Two figures stepped out of the mirror, one was Sayoko, the other a very surprised Asuka.  
  
"Wow." said Asuka. "Is it always like that?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Traveling by mirror."  
  
"You get used to it. It is quicker then a train."  
  
Sayoko took a look around her. 'I'm home momma.'  
  
Asuka looked around the room. "What is this dump?"  
  
"This was my parents home."  
  
"Oh, sorry. Why are we here?"  
  
Sayoko stepped over and opened the door to the hallway. "This is the only spot I can safely travel to without anyone taking notice." Sayoko continued to move into the hallway, Asuka followed and looked around. There was several doors in the hallway, 2 still had faded signs on them. One read 'Skuld Lab's', the other said 'Everyone's Tearoom'.  
  
"When were you here last?" asked Asuka quietly.  
  
"When I was 5. Old Nekomi had been mostly abandoned by then. Auntie Skuld and I left for Tokyo-2, instead going to Nekomi-2. 'Too many memories.' was her reason."  
  
Sayoko and Asuka stepped out into the temple yard. The yard had long since become overgrown with weeds. Sayoko walked towards the gate, on the way she glanced at the old cherry tree that stood nearby. They continued down the path until they reached the main road, which was partially flooded. After walking for a half hour, they reached Nekomi-2.  
  
"So where to?" asked Asuka.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?! Can't you home in one her or something?"  
  
"You expect me to find one person in a city of thousands?" asked Sayoko.  
  
"Well you must know someone who lives here!"  
  
"It's been ten years!"  
  
"Bell.... Belldandy?" came a voice. Sayoko's face froze. She and Asuka slowly turned towards the person who spoke. A woman in her early forties walked up and took a closer look at Sayoko.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone I knew. Please excuse me." The woman started to walk away, but something familiar about her that caused Sayoko to speak up.  
  
"Wait. How do you know Belldandy Morisato?"  
  
The woman stopped at the mention of the last name. "I never said her last name. Who are you?"  
  
"Sayoko Morisato. This is my friend Asuka Sohryu."  
  
"Sayoko?" A big smile came to her face. "Wow. You have grown up! Its been ages since I'd seen you last, right before Skuld took you away."  
  
Sayoko took another glance at the woman before she realized who it was. "Aunt Sayoko?"  
  
The woman smiled, "I'm glad you remember me."  
  
Asuka looked puzzled, "I thought you only has 1 mortal Aunt?"  
  
Sayoko turned to Asuka, "This is my godmother, Sayoko Mishima. She was also my mom's best friend."  
  
The elder Sayoko smiled, "Not at first. We kind of got off to a rocky relationship. But, later on though, things improved. So what brings you here?"  
  
"We're here looking for her Aunt Megumi." said Asuka.  
  
"Megumi? Where's Skuld?"  
  
"Recalled by Kami-sama." said Sayoko, quietly.  
  
"Recalled?!?! Why?"  
  
"I'm not sure why. All goddesses have been recalled but me."  
  
"But why are you looking for Megumi? I mean, Skuld told me what happened....."  
  
"She's been moping around the apartment the last 3 days." answered Asuka. "Both of us needed something to do, So I thought she should go and see her Aunt."  
  
The older woman took this all in. "Well, I'm not really sure where Megumi is. She was really upset after the funeral. She stayed in town for about 3 years." She turned towards Sayoko. "She did realize she had made a big mistake in not being around for you. But by that time, Skuld had already moved you away. She was upset because she knew she had really screwed up. 2 years after you left, Megumi finally moved away. I've heard from her from time to time. She does ask if I'd heard from you but, obviously, I haven't. Until now."  
  
"Well if you could, get in touch with her and tell her to get in contact with me. I'm in Tokyo-3 at the moment." Sayoko waved her hand and a small card appeared. She handed it to the older Sayoko. "This is my phone number."  
  
"I'll try and get a hold of her."  
  
"Oh, here." Sayoko waved her hand again, producing 2 pictures. Both were of her and Skuld, when she became a 2nd Class Goddess. "For you and, if you see her, Aunt Megumi."  
  
Old Sayoko looked at the picture. "Same outfit as your mother's" she said quietly. She looked back up. "Your parents would be so proud of you. Take care Sayoko."  
  
Sayoko smiled. "You to Aunt Sayoko."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Misato sat grumbling in the living room. A tower of empty beer cans sat piled next to her.  
  
'Where are they? I'm hungry and it's Sayoko's turn to make dinner.' Misato got up. 'I need to wake myself up.' She went into the bathroom and began to splash water on her face. As she bent down, she heard noise. She looked up to see the mirror shimmering. Misato fell onto the floor and stared as Sayoko and Asuka came through the mirror. Both looked down at the surprised Major.  
  
"Umm, Hi Misato." said Sayoko.  
  
Misato stared at them for a second then got up and brushed herself off.  
  
"I need another beer." Misato grumbled, leaving the bathroom.  
  
Sayoko looked at Asuka.  
  
"Well at least it wasn't Shinji using the bathroom." said Asuka.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere  
  
Shinji was in a large darkened room, at least he thought it was a room. He stood within a circle of light that moved where he moved. So far he had yet to reach a wall. He did feel a presence.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
Shinji turned around and saw a woman standing near him. She was in her late twenties and wearing a lab coat. His first thought was that it was Rei, but this person had brown hair, in fact she kind of looked like......  
  
"Mother!" exclaimed Shinji. He ran forward and embraced her.  
  
"Oh Shinji. Why are you here?"  
  
"I was piloting Unit 01. The power ran out and then I guess it went berserk. But...where is here?" said Yui.  
  
"This is the core of the Eva. I was pulled in 10 years ago."  
  
"But....Father said you died....."  
  
"Shinji, you were there, remember."  
  
Shinji sat back as long hidden memories filled his mind. He saw himself smiling with his Mother, saw her waving as she entered Unit 01. He saw his younger self pressing his face against the observation window, the Eva going berserk, lots of yelling, his Father screaming his wife's name, and then an empty plug.  
  
"I've been here ever since that day." said Yui, "Everytime your Eva went berserk, that was me helping you. But what made you decide to become a pilot?"  
  
"Father sent for me."  
  
"What do you mean he 'sent' for you?"  
  
"He sent me away shortly after you 'died'."  
  
Yui began to feel very pissed.  
  
"Shinji, maybe you should start from the beginning"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inside cage 3  
  
  
Techs were crawling all over Unit-01. Ritsuko stood with Maya helping to hook Unit-01 up to the Magi. Commander Ikari and Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki came up to them.  
  
"Status."  
  
"We should be ready to go in 2 weeks." said Ritsuko.  
  
"Has there been any reaction out of the Eva since it was brought in here."  
  
Ritsuko was about to reply when a low deep growl was emitted by the Eva. All the techs that had been on the Eva scattered. Even the Commanders took a few steps back. Everyone stared at Unit-01.  
  
Commander Ikari recovered quickly. "Keep me informed." He immediately turned and left the cage with Fuyutsuki in tow. Upon reaching the elevator, Fuyutsuki turned to Ikari.  
  
"You think Shinji is talking to her?"  
  
"........."  
  
"I don't think she's very happy."  
  
"........."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The next 2 weeks seemed to take forever. Finally, the day arrived when they would attempt to pull Shinji out. Dr. Akagi directed the techs in preparation for the attempt. Misato stood in the control room watching. Behind her and against the wall stood the plug suited form of Sayoko. Rei was in Unit 00 incase anything went wrong. Asuka was at school as was Touji. Misato turned and looked at Sayoko.  
  
"Sorry I got you all suited up for nothing, I didn't think Unit 00 would be ready this soon. Just be prepared to jump into your Unit if something happens to Rei."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
Misato returned her attention to the preparations.  
  
"Alright let's begin." said Ritsuko.  
  
Within minutes the entire process started to go to hell. Through the chaos of the rapidly failing attempt, Sayoko decided to try something. She reached out with her mind and tried to touch Shinji in Unit 01.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Shinji, it's time for you to go." said Yui.  
  
"But I don't want to lose you again."  
  
"You are not going to lose me. I'll be right here. Besides, what will happen to Asuka if you stay? What about Rei? Misato? Sayoko?"  
  
"What about you? Can you come out with me?"  
  
"No. Not now. I must remain here for the time being. But....."  
  
* Shinji? *  
  
Both Yui and Shinji jumped at the unexpected voice.  
  
* Shinji? Can you hear me? *  
  
Shinji finally recognized the voice. "Sayoko?"  
  
* Shinji? If you can hear me, they're trying to get you out. Please Shinji, for Asuka. She needs you. Shinji? *  
  
Shinji began to feel a pull.  
  
"No! Its too soon!"  
  
"She can't hear you Shinji. But you must go. Remember, even though I may not be able to respond, I will always be here to listen. Take care of Asuka."  
  
"I will Mother."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Inside cage 3  
  
  
The entry plug lay open, seeping LCL onto the floor far below. Misato sat crying, holding the cloths that Shinji had worn into the plug. Sayoko stood at the far end of the platform, trying to keep the tears from falling.  
  
'Oh Shinji...Why?.....What will I say to Asuka?' Sayoko started to turn to walk away, when a slurping noise was heard. Sayoko turned to see the nude form of Shinji now laying on the catwalk. Misato dropped the cloths and ran to him.  
  
"SHINJI! SHINJI!" She scooped him up hugging him. Sayoko smiled as the medics ran past her to get to the Third Child and rescue him before he was smothered.  
  
'Welcome back Shinji.'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: I don't have any idea how some of you do this. I mean, I basically sat down and roughly plotted out what is going to happen, but DAMN! It is not as easy as it seems. Please keep the reviews coming. 


	12. Chapter 11: Recovery The Past Returns

Chapter 11  
Recovery / The Past Returns  
  
"I said I'm fine Misato. Why do I still have to do all these tests?"  
  
"Shinji, you spent a month inside your Eva, and your Eva 'ate' the Angel. Ritsuko just wants to make sure there are no problems."  
  
Shinji sighed. "Where's Asuka? Where's everyone else?"  
  
Misato smiled slightly before answering. "Awwww does Shinji-kun miss his girlfriend?"  
  
Shinji blushed. "Knock it off. Where are they?"  
  
"They will not be allowed in until they are sure your ok." Misato leaned closer to Shinji. "Don't worry, I'm sure at least one of them will visit you, just keep a mirror handy."  
  
"How is everyone doing?"  
  
"Well Shinji, this entire month has been rough on everyone. Rei and Touji spent 4 days in the infirmary recovering, Asuka has been driving me up the wall worrying about you. But she was able to distract herself by helping Sayoko."  
  
Shinji looked confused. "Wait. 'Helping Sayoko?' Isn't it supposed to work the other way around?"  
  
"Her Aunts have been 'recalled', ordered back upstairs. She is unable to talk to them. Apparently, Asuka got Sayoko to go to Nekomi-2 to try and visit Sayoko's other Aunt. They ended up running into her mother's best friend. Sayoko has been a little better, but, she really misses Skuld."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How long?!?!"  
  
"Another day Asuka." said Sayoko, "Dr. Akagi said one more day."  
  
The children all sat in the living room watching TV. Hikari sat with Touji on the floor. Rei sat on the couch along with Kensuke and Sayoko. Asuka had a recliner all to herself.  
  
"ARGGHHHHH!! He's been in there for 2 days now! At least they could let us see him!"  
  
"Its only one more day Asuka. Would you rather have him still stuck in the Eva?" asked Hikari.  
  
"No, its just......"  
  
"We know you missed him." said Touji, "So how are we going to celebrate his return?"  
  
Asuka turned and looked at Touji. "That's strange. I see the stooge, and yet, I hear Misato."  
  
"Pilot Suzuhara is correct. We should celebrate Ikari's return. It will make him feel....happy" said Rei.  
  
"Well, I guess we all agree; Tomorrow night, we celebrate Shinji's return." said Hikari.  
  
"I won't be there."  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at Sayoko.  
  
"What?!" asked Asuka.  
  
"I said 'I won't be there.' I have....prior plans." Sayoko stared at the floor. "Excuse me." Sayoko got up and went into her room.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Kensuke.  
  
"I don't know. She hasn't been the same since her Aunts went to H...ehh.. left the country." said Asuka.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Rei stood up. "I will talk to her."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sayoko was sitting on her bed, staring at a picture of her parents, when a quiet knock got her attention.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"May I enter?" came Rei's voice.  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Misato came in through the front door. "I'm home!"  
  
"We're in here!" came Asuka's voice from the living room. Misato entered the living room. Touji, Hikari, Asuka, and Kensuke all sat around with depressed looks on their faces.  
  
"Why the long faces? Shinji comes home tomorrow."  
  
"We know. We were hoping to have a party tomorrow." said Hikari.  
  
"But Sayoko says she won't come." said Asuka.  
  
Misato was surprised. "She WHAT!?! Why not?"  
  
"She said she had prior plans." said Kensuke. "Do you know what she's talking about?"  
  
"No I have no idea what she's......" Misato stopped talking as an alarm went off in her head. She quickly went to her room. The children looked at each other as the sounds of Misato tearing apart her room drifted up the hallway.  
  
"A-HA!" came Misato's triumphant yell.  
  
She quickly reappeared with a file. She quickly looked thru it until she came to the page she was looking for. As Misato reread the page, her face began to pale.  
  
"Misato? What's wrong?" asked Asuka.  
  
"Tomorrow's the 15th isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
'Dammit, how could I forget...' Misato sat down in an empty chair. "I know where she she'll be." She said quietly.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Would you like someone to go with you?"  
  
"No Rei, but thanks anyway. I just want to be alone tomorrow." said Sayoko.  
  
"Very well." Rei got up and started to leave.  
  
"Rei."  
  
Rei stopped and turned around. "Yes Sayoko?"  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I have recovered from my injuries."  
  
"No. I mean how are you 'feeling'? Do you still feel guilty, lying to the commander?"  
  
"I am still sorting out my feelings."  
  
"If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you."  
  
"I understand Sayoko."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
".....so that's where she'll be." finished Misato.  
  
The children sat silently. Even Asuka had lost all her anger. The sound of a door opening drew their attention to the hallway. Rei quietly appeared.  
  
"Is she ok?" asked Asuka.  
  
Rei nodded. "It is late. I will be going. I will come to help get Shinji."  
  
"Yeah it is rather late." said Hikari, "We all should get show sleep."  
  
"Alright, But I expect you all to be here for Shinji tomorrow." said Misato.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sayoko lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling and clutching her mother's ring.  
  
'10 years.....Has it really been that long? It feels longer....'  
  
A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Misato and Asuka entered. Asuka walked over to Sayoko.  
  
"I'm sorry Sayoko. I didn't know."  
  
Sayoko closed her eyes. "Its alright. I really didn't advertise it."  
  
"Do you want someone to go with you?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine. I will come back as soon as I can."  
  
Misato walked over. "We'll hold you to that. Your friends are worried about you."  
  
"Thanks Misato."  
  
"Oh yeah, Shinji wants to see you for some reason."  
  
Sayoko looked at Misato questioningly. "About what?"  
  
"Don't know. You better go see."  
  
"But.....Dr. Akagi won't let me in..." Sayoko started to say until Misato held up her hand.  
  
"I seem to remember that you can come and go as you please without anyone knowing. How else did you get to Nekomi-2 without Section 2 knowing you'd left."  
  
Sayoko looked at Misato. "But...."  
  
"Don't worry. I won't tell if you won't."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Shinji was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
'That ceiling is become to familiar. Dammit, I should have had Misato get my SDAT. Oh well, only one more night, and then I'll be home.'  
  
A loud thump and cursing from the bathroom distracted him.  
  
"Stupid....#%$#...Why the hell......^&%#&..." came a muffled female voice.  
  
Shinji sat up. "Who's there?"  
  
The bathroom door opened to reveal Sayoko. She was holding her head which had the beginnings of a nasty bruise.  
  
"Hi Shinji."  
  
"What happened in there?"  
  
Sayoko hid her face in embarrassment. "I tripped coming out of the mirror."  
  
"Oh. So what brings you here?"  
  
Sayoko walked over and sat next to Shinji. She pulled out his SDAT. "I thought you might want this. Also, I am to tell you, quote, 'Baka Shinji! You'd better be ready to come home. The apartment is a mess!'"  
  
Shinji smiled. "Sounds like something Asuka would say."  
  
"Seriously, the apartment IS a mess."  
  
Shinji looked at Sayoko. "What! You expect me to....." Shinji stopped when he saw Sayoko burst into laughter.  
  
"Misato was right. You are fun to tease."  
  
"Nice to know I was missed."  
  
"We did miss you. It's been too quiet around the apartment. Asuka hasn't had anyone to yell at."  
  
"Thanks, I think."  
  
"Well, its late, and you have a big day tomorrow." Sayoko began to head towards the bathroom.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Sayoko turned and looked back at Shinji. "Misato is planning a party."  
  
Shinji groaned. "Oh please no. Not another Misato party."  
  
"If it's any consolation, the idea originated with Touji." Sayoko stepped into the bathroom and leaped into the mirror.  
  
Shinji groaned again. "Why me."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The next morning, Sayoko got up early. She made a really nice breakfast for Misato and Asuka. And set it out on the table. Pen Pen waddled out. Sayoko saw him.  
  
"You leave this alone. This is for Asuka and Misato."  
  
* Like I'd touch the red-heads food. She'd punt me out of the apartment so fast..... *  
  
Sayoko just smiled. She then went and grabbed her jacket.  
  
* Where are you going? *  
  
Sayoko stopped at the door to put on her shoes.  
  
"I need sometime to myself. Later today, I'm going somewhere important to me."  
  
* What for? *  
  
Sayoko gave a small sigh. "I'm going to visit my parents."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Several hours later.  
  
Misato opened the front door. "WE'RE BACK!!"  
  
Touji, Hikari, and Kensuke smiled as Shinji was brought in by a very happy Asuka. Rei sat quietly by herself. "Welcome Home Shinji!"   
  
Shinji walked in and greeted everyone. He then looked around puzzled.  
  
"Where's Sayoko?"  
  
Everyone got quiet. Rei spoke up.  
  
"She wanted to be here, however, she had a prior engagement to go to....much like you did several months ago when you met your father."  
  
Shinji realized what she meant. "Oh."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Approx 4pm  
  
Sayoko moved quietly into a clearing. Even though 10 years had passed, the violence of the impact was still noticeable. Trees lay where they fell, even the outlines of the crater could be seen. Sayoko walked towards the monument that had been erected.  
  
'Dedicated to the passengers and crew of flight 303. They flew into eternity at this spot August 15th, 2004'  
  
A list of the passengers and crew followed. Sayoko brought her hand up to 2 names.  
  
'Keiichi and Belldandy Morisato'  
  
Sayoko walked up and placed flowers she had gotten earlier near their names.  
  
"Hello Father, Mother. Skuld and I planned to do this together, but Grandpa recalled her. She and Urd have made up, mostly. I was even able to talk to Urd. I saw Aunt Sayoko a few weeks ago in Nekomi-2. She is doing well. She's going to try and help me find Aunt Megumi. I've made a bunch of friends here, and they know I'm a goddess, but they don't mind." Sayoko started to tear-up. " I miss you so much Poppa, Momma. I wish you didn't have to go. Skuld has tried, but it's not the same. I feel alone, my friends try, but they aren't family. I...." Sayoko fell to the ground crying. She tensed up when someone placed an arm around her. A voice spoke gently into her ear.  
  
"Your not alone anymore Sayoko."  
  
Sayoko turned to see the face of ........  
  
"AUNT MEGUMI!!!" Megumi fell backwards as the 14 year-old goddess grabbed her in a giant hug. Megumi returned the hug as Sayoko cried into her shoulder.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This isn't as fun as I thought it'd be." mumbled Asuka.  
  
"What do you mean? Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves." said Shinji.  
  
Asuka pointed at a drunken Misato, who currently was passed out on the floor. "THAT is what I mean. The party is only an hour old and she's already passed out."  
  
Before Shinji could reply, the door bell rang. Shinji got up to answer it. Upon opening it he found Kaji, Ritsuko, and Maya outside.  
  
"Shinji. Misato invited us to your welcome home party."  
  
"Come in. Misato didn't say you were coming."  
  
"Where is the beautiful Major?"  
  
Shinji pointed to the body laying on the floor. Ritsuko just groaned. "Again? This is reminding me too much of college."  
  
Kaji leaned against the wall. "Ah yes. College. I miss those days."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Why? Why did you leave?"  
  
"Sayoko...forgive me...I never meant to leave you like that. I was upset, at Urd, at Skuld, even Kami-sama, but I can't really blame them. Urd and Skuld had no control over what happened. Your mother was right, I should have believed Kami-sama knew what he was doing. I was just upset, and they...they were just there."  
  
"I forgive you Auntie. But, how did you know I'd be here?"  
  
Megumi smiled. "I've been coming here every year, hoping you'd come by. I was starting to give up on ever having the chance to see you when I ran into Sayoko. When she said you lived here, I....knew today was the day."  
  
Sayoko smiled and hugged her Aunt again. "So what do we do now?"  
  
"I don't know. I hadn't thought that far ahead."  
  
"Where are you staying?"  
  
"There's a hotel in Tokyo-3 that I've been staying at. Its near enough that it only takes an hour to get out here. But the food is terrible."  
  
Sayoko started to get a smile on her face. "Feel like a party?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I'm staying with some great people in Tokyo-3, one of them just got out of the hospital. They were going to celebrate his return. I promised I'd try and catch the end of the party."  
  
Megumi looked at her watch. "Well, we'd better hurry. It's starting to get late. Com'on, my ride is on the main road.  
  
When Sayoko and Megumi reached the main road, Sayoko saw something she'd never thought she see again.  
  
"That's......that's......."  
  
Parked at the side of the road was a BMW Motorcycle, with a sidecar attached.  
  
"Yep." said Megumi with a big smile. "It's your father's bike. I've kept it in good shape. I just feel, closer to him." Megumi reached into the sidecar and produced a red helmet. She handed it to Sayoko. "Here, put this on."  
  
As soon as Sayoko touched the helmet, she felt the same warm feeling she felt when she held her mother's ring. "My Mom wore this, didn't she?" asked Sayoko.  
  
"Yes, she did. Why?"  
  
Sayoko smiled as she sat in the sidecar. "I can feel her."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The party at Misato's was still in full swing. Touji and Kensuke were getting advice on women from Kaji, Hikari was talking to Maya and Ritsuko. Shinji , Asuka and Rei were talking, actually, Asuka talked about Rei and how she should wear something other then a school uniform. Shinji was paying attention to the conversation, and helping a groggy, drunk Misato to wake up. The sound of the front door opening caused everyone to look towards the entryway.  
  
"I'M HOME!" came Sayoko's voice. "And I brought someone."  
  
Asuka looked at Shinji. "Who did she bring?" Shinji shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Sayoko appeared around the corner with a woman in her late thirties. The woman had a smile on her face, but it could not compete with the smile on Sayoko's.  
  
"Everyone," said Sayoko, "I want you to meet someone. This is my Aunt, Megumi Morisato."  
  
'So that's why she's so happy' thought Asuka.  
  
"Hey That's great!" Misato somehow had gotten back onto her feet, "More reason to party!" That said, Misato downed another beer in one gulp. Megumi watched Misato in shock, then turned to Sayoko.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
Sayoko sighed "Unfortunately, she's currently my guardian."  
  
"She reminds me of Urd."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The party went on till late. Kensuke, Hikari and Touji left , followed a little bit later by Maya and Ritsuko. Kaji stayed to help move Misato. Asuka, Shinji and Rei began to clean up. Megumi and Sayoko walked out to where the motorcycle was parked. Megumi climbed on then turned to Sayoko.  
  
"He's my address. I expect you to write and tell how your doing. Remember, you can drop by anytime" Megumi then smiled, "My mirror is always open."  
  
Sayoko took the address and returned the smile. "I expect you to write too. And yes I will drop by."   
  
Megumi grabbed Sayoko in a hug. "I missed you kiddo."  
  
"I missed you too Auntie."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A little while later.  
  
"Well that was fun." said Sayoko.  
  
"Says you. You didn't clean up after Misato lost it." said Asuka.  
  
"I did not think it was that bad." said Rei.  
  
Asuka glared at Rei. "Come back after Misato's done that 8 or 10 times, then tell me it wasn't that bad."  
  
"At least it no longer smells like beer in here." said Shinji.  
  
Kaji popped his head into the living room from the kitchen.  
  
"Sayoko, can I see you a second."  
  
"Sure Kaji"  
  
Shinji, Asuka and Rei watched as Sayoko went into the kitchen.  
  
"What do you think that is about?" asked Shinji.  
  
"I don't know. But I intend to." said Asuka.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Sayoko, besides those people who attacked you, Shinji and Asuka, have you done anything that people might have taken notice to?"  
  
"No Kaji. I don't think so. Auntie Skuld always told me to be careful before I used my powers. I really haven't used my powers until that night."  
  
Kaji thought a second. "What about when you go through mirrors?"  
  
"That doesn't require much power. From what Misato said, the only time I was detected was that night at the park. The other times were my Aunts, and my Eva."  
  
"Your Eva?"  
  
"Yeah, that was weird. According to my Aunts, the power signature was exactly the same as my mother's."  
  
Kaji mumbled quietly to himself, "Your mother hmm. Sayoko, I want you to be very careful. Some powerful people are looking for information on you."  
  
Sayoko looked at Kaji stunned. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know, but apparently they know enough to investigate you further, so be careful."  
  
"I will Kaji." Sayoko began to walk back to the living room. As soon as she reached the doorway though, a surprise met her. Asuka and Shinji had been on the floor around the corner trying to listen in. They looked up at Sayoko, and turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"Ummm, Hi there." said Shinji. Asuka just waved.  
  
"And what do you think your doing?" asked Sayoko.  
  
"Ahhh, Shinji lost his earphones. We're looking for them."  
  
Sayoko gave Shinji and Asuka a slight glare. "You know, as a goddess, I know when someone is telling the truth, and when someone is lying."  
  
Asuka and Shinji turned an even deeper shade of red.  
  
"you...you can?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Asuka grabbed Shinji and hauled him off down the hallway. "Com'on, I think I just remembered where they are."  
  
Sayoko just watched and smiled before heading towards her room.  
  
Kaji stood and watched from the kitchen.  
  
'Don't worry Sayoko. No one will harm you or find out your secret, I will see to it.'  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	13. Chapter 12: Good Bye Areal Arrives

Chapter 12  
Good Bye / Areal Arrives  
  
It had been several days since the party. Kaji sat quietly in his office, staring at a picture of all the pilots and Misato. Currently he was staring at Sayoko.  
  
'Why does Kami-sama allow you to remain? Misato said your Aunts and all other goddesses were ordered back up? What does he hope to accomplish?'  
  
Kaji let out a sigh. 'A least I can try and make sure your safe from them.'  
  
Kaji picked up his phone and dialed a number.  
  
"It's me. Yes. Alright, I'll be there in 2 hours."  
  
Kaji hung up then phone. He waited a few second's then picked it back up and dialed another number.  
  
'Hi you've reached Misato' 'Shinji' 'Asuka' 'and Sayoko' 'We're not here right now so leave a message at the sound of the beep. Byyyye!'  
  
Kaji smiled at the message. 'At least they are happy.' "Katsuragi, it's me....."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The teacher was droning on about second impact.  
  
Asuka, Hikari, and Sayoko were carrying on their own conversation quietly.  
  
"So you want to go shopping after school?" asked Hikari.  
  
"Of course I need a new outfit." said Asuka.  
  
"I'm going too." said Sayoko.  
  
"Do you even know how to shop?"  
  
"Of course. There IS a mall in the heavens."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Why do you think they call it 'heaven'?"  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Kaji drove along the road, heading towards his meeting. A bump in the road jostled the bag on the seat next to him. Kaji glanced down, then carefully pushed the pistol back into the bag.  
  
'Can't be too careful,' thought Kaji, 'the rest I'll leave up to fate.'  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"....I saw this really cool sundress, it kind of looks like yours Asuka." said Hikari.  
  
"What?" said Sayoko, "Do you plan on.....dressing.........like....." Sayoko's voice trailed off. Her face went very pale.  
  
Asuka and Hikari immediately became worried. "What's the matter?" asked Asuka.  
  
Sayoko glanced around then leaned closer to the 2 girls. "Someone just invoked my name."  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, as gods and goddesses, we know whenever someone invokes our name. So, when you curse or utter something in their name...... that god hears it."  
  
"But.... Your our age. I mean, who would invoke your name?"  
  
"Its not just your name. In my case, as goddess of present, I'm technically in charge of the fates of mortals."  
  
"Wait, you know the fate of people? Their destiny's?" asked Hikari.  
  
"Sort of. Momma, Urd, and Skuld are technically the fates, or Norns. But we don't keep track anymore. Yggdrasil does that now. But we're still known as the fates...so."  
  
"So who invoked you?"  
  
"I don't know. And I'm not really in a position to check it out."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Kaji leaned against a wall near one of the blowers that supplied fresh air into NERV Headquarters. He glanced at his watch. 'Meet me here at such and such time. Be prompt. And then he's late. Go figure.'  
  
The sound of a car door slamming shut drew Kaji's attention. His contact had arrived.  
  
"Your late" said Kaji.  
  
The person did not say a word. He pulled a gun and fired.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Asuka, Hikari and Sayoko headed to where Kensuke, Touji, Rei, and Shinji were sitting. As they were just reaching them, Sayoko was hit by a sudden feeling of shock and pain. Sayoko stumbled and fell.  
  
"SAYOKO!" cried Hikari.  
  
Sayoko lay on the ground as the others gathered around her. Sayoko tried to sort out what was happening. She realized it was related to the earlier event of someone invoking her name, but she had never felt this before. She reached out with her mind to see who it was. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized who it was.  
  
"NOOOOO!" shouted Sayoko.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Kaji lay on the ground moaning in pain. The person who shot him walked over, splashing through a puddle to reach him. He grabbed the gun that Kaji had tried to pull out and tossed it away. He then began to search Kaji's prone form.  
  
"Where is the chip Agent Ryoji?"  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"Not Likely. If all goes well, I be returning to father in victory, and you will be a puddle. Now, Where is the chip?"  
  
Kaji smiled, "You'll never find it. I made sure of that. She'll be safe from you."  
  
"For now." The man lifted the gun and fired another round into Kaji's chest. "Sleep well Agent Ryoji."  
  
The man then got into his car and left.  
  
Kaji lay on his back staring up into the sky. 'I'm sorry Misato. Looks like I won't be keeping that promise."  
  
A women bending over him blocked out his view of the sky.  
  
"You look like hell Mr. Ryoji." said the woman.  
  
"I didn't know death was this beautiful."  
  
The woman blushed. "Knock it off, I'm not death."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"Someone wants to see you."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The children were gathered in the living room of the Katsuragi apartment, while Misato tried to talk to Sayoko. Misato had come immediately to the school as soon as she was called. Sayoko refused to go to the hospital, she also refused to say what was wrong. Upon arriving at the apartment, Sayoko went straight to her room and had not come out since. The children arrived a little while later as they had to walk.  
  
"What do you think is wrong?" asked Hikari.  
  
"I do not know. She refused to talk to me." said Rei.  
  
Misato stepped out of Sayoko's room and walked into the living room.  
  
"How is she?" asked Shinji.  
  
"She won't say a thing." said Misato. "She won't even look me in the face. She just keeps holding on to that ring of hers."  
  
"Well, we have to go." said Hikari. "Would you let us know if anything changes?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Hikari, Touji and Kensuke headed out.  
  
Misato sat down on the couch, looking at Rei, Asuka, and Shinji.  
  
"Any of you know what's wrong with her?"  
  
"No, I didn't even have the chance to talk to her." said Shinji.  
  
"Pilot Sohryu and Miss Horaki were talking to her during class." said Rei.  
  
Asuka glared at Rei. "How did you know? You were staring out the window!"  
  
"Never mind that Asuka." said Misato. "What was said."  
  
"Well, we were planning on going shopping after school. Then she felt someone invoke her name."  
  
Shinji and Misato looked at each other then back at Asuka. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Perhaps she means they invoked Sayoko as a goddess." said Rei.  
  
Asuka nodded. "Yes, that's what she said. That was just before lunch. Then we're walking out to meet the others and she just....collapses."  
  
Misato sat back. "Well, until she tells us, we're going to be left in the dark about what happened. I need a drink." Misato got up and headed towards the kitchen. On her way, she went past the phone. The message light was blinking.  
  
"Hey did either of you get this message?"  
  
"We were so worried about Sayoko that we didn't notice Misato." replied Shinji.  
  
Misato pressed play then grabbed a beer. She was about to take her first gulp when the message began.  
  
"Katsuragi, it's me. I'm sorry that I can't be there in person to tell you this, but circumstances prevent me. Keep searching for the truth Misato, Sayoko can help you with this. Take care of them Misato, they depend on you. The next time we meet, I will says those words that I should have said long ago. Good-bye."  
  
Misato dropped the can of beer. She quickly moved down towards Sayoko's room. She threw the door open. Sayoko sat on her bed. Misato walked over and knelt in front of her.  
  
"Sayoko, did what you felt, have something to do with Kaji?" Misato asked.  
  
Sayoko just stared at her.  
  
Misato grabbed Sayoko and began to shake her "Answer me Dammit!! Did it involve Kaji?!?"  
  
Sayoko's eyes began to tear up as she slowly nodded. She grabbed Misato in a hug and began to cry. Misato felt as if her heart had just been ripped out. She hugged Sayoko back as her tears and sobs began to fill the room. Hearing what was said, Asuka grabbed Shinji and cried into his shoulder. Shinji just sat in shock, absently rubbing Asuka's back. Rei was also stunned.  
  
'Mr. Ryoji ... is gone?'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The night went badly for the Katsuragi household. Shinji and Asuka could not sleep. They ended up in Shinji's room, holding quietly holding the other. Misato cried herself to sleep. Sayoko still sat on her bed, clutching her mother's ring tightly.  
  
Morning found them still tired and upset. Shinji moved quietly in the kitchen, preparing breakfast, Asuka and Misato sat at the table. Unlike most mornings, Misato did not have a beer. She had in fact turned down the offered beer. Sayoko still sat on her bed. Misato turned to Asuka.  
  
"Asuka, could you get Sayoko. We all need to talk."  
  
Asuka got up quietly and went to Sayoko's room. "Sayoko, we need you at the table."  
  
Sayoko just sat there, clutching the ring. Asuka went over and lifted Sayoko by the arm. "Com'on Sayoko. We need you." Asuka practically dragged Sayoko to the table. Sayoko just sat, staring at the table. Misato spoke first.  
  
"Sayoko, please, you have to tell us. What is wrong?"  
  
Sayoko continued to stare at the table. Asuka tried next.  
  
"Please talk to us Sayoko. We want to help you."  
  
"I felt him." Mumbled Sayoko.  
  
"What?" asked Asuka. Shinji came out of the kitchen to listen.  
  
"When someone invokes a gods name, there is a connection between the two for a short period of time. Because I knew him, the connection was stronger. I felt is shock.....I felt his...pain." Sayoko put her head in her hands and began to cry. Asuka put her arm around Sayoko and held her. Soon Sayoko had calmed down enough. She looked up at Asuka.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Asuka just smiled, "Glad I could return the favor."  
  
"So, what do we do now?" asked Shinji.  
  
"Sayoko," said Misato, "In his message, Kaji said that you would be able to help find the truth."  
  
Sayoko looked at Misato. "What are you planning Misato?"  
  
"Kaji died trying to find the truth about NERV and the Evas. I say we continue."  
  
Asuka, Shinji, and Sayoko looked at each other.  
  
"So where do we start?" asked Shinji.  
  
"Kaji's office."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Upon opening the door to Kaji's office, they discovered an absolute mess. Papers were tossed about everywhere.  
  
"Looks like someone's already been here." said Shinji.  
  
"How are we supposed to find anything in here?" asked Asuka.  
  
Sayoko moved forward into the room. "Misato, keep an eye out."  
  
Misato was about to ask what she meant when Sayoko began to glow. Asuka and Shinji stepped back in amazement as Sayoko rose about a foot off the floor and began to chant. Papers and items that had previously been tossed about the office began to rise and move back to their original positions. Within seconds, the room was restored to its original, pre-tossed state. Sayoko slowly lowered to the floor and her glow went away. She turned back to look at the others.  
  
"Why don't you do that to help clean the apartment?" asked Shinji.  
  
Misato's cell phone went off before Sayoko could answer.  
  
"MAJOR!" came Hyuga's voice. "We just detected another Type Purple Pattern."  
  
Misato looked over at Sayoko. "Where did you detect it?"  
  
"It didn't last long enough to trace, but it seemed to be here in the Geofront!"  
  
"Keep me posted." Misato hung up ands turned to look at Sayoko, and the others.  
  
"That's why." said Sayoko, quietly.  
  
"Well, let's go and look over everything." said Misato.  
  
Asuka and Shinji searched through piles of papers, and files, Sayoko and Misato went over the computer files. After 30 minutes of searching, Asuka threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"This is a waste of time! We're never going to find anything."  
  
Shinji looked over at Sayoko and Misato, "Have you found anything?"  
  
Sayoko shook her head, "No if there was anything here, it has been removed or erased."  
  
Misato sat back and began to think about Kaji's last message. "Sayoko, Kaji said you'd be able to help."  
  
"But I've been helping." replied Sayoko.  
  
"What if he meant help as in using your goddess powers?"  
  
Sayoko thought about that a second. She then closed her eyes and concentrated. The entire room felt like Kaji, but something stuck out. She opened her eyes and looked towards the direction of the disturbance. On the desk was a picture of herself, Asuka, Shinji, Rei, Touji and Misato. It had been taken shortly after her first Angel fight. She walked over and picked up the picture. As soon as she touched it, she felt Kaji's presence in it. Using her powers, she closed her eyes and tried to sense Kaji's last moments with this picture. She saw Kaji was holding the picture. He was staring at the picture intently. She then heard his thoughts.  
  
'Why does Kami-sama allow you to remain? Misato said your Aunts and all other goddesses were ordered back up? What does he hope to accomplish?'  
  
'A least I can try and make sure your safe from them.'  
  
Kaji then took out a disk and a chip, he opened the back of the picture and placed them inside. He then returned the picture to his desk. As soon as his hand had left the picture, the vision faded. Sayoko opened her eyes and slowly opened the back of the picture. Inside were the disk and the chip.  
  
"I found it." Sayoko said quietly.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that day, the children were going through sync tests. Ritsuko looked at the data and frowned.  
  
"Shinji is 10 points lower then last time, Asuka is 13, Sayoko is 20! Misato what's going on?"  
  
Misato looked out at the test plugs. "Later Ritsuko."  
  
Ritsuko glared at Misato. She then turned back to the test. "Alright everyone. Your done." She then turned and looked at Misato. "Let's talk. Now."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misato led Ritsuko to her office. As soon as the doors closed, Ritsuko turned and looked at Misato.  
  
"Now what the hell is going on!?"  
  
"Kaji's gone Ritsuko." Misato said quietly.  
  
"What!? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Kaji is gone, and he won't be coming back."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Misato closed her eyes. "The last message he left. He...said good-bye  
  
"But that doesn't mean anything! He could have just....gone somewhere."  
  
"It was what he said in his message, he knew something was going to happen."  
  
Ritsuko sat down quietly. "I see. He knew the risks."  
  
Misato's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The way he was going about searching for information on NERV. You know how many times I caught him in the MAGI?"  
  
"Wait, you knew what he was up too?"  
  
"Yes, But I never reported him." Ritsuko got up and headed towards the door. "Be careful Misato. I know your going to follow in his footsteps. The last thing those children need is to lose you."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shinji and Asuka stood quietly by Unit 01. It was in cryostasis, to prevent it from moving.  
  
"What do you think the Evas are?" asked Shinji quietly.  
  
"I've never really thought about it. I've always just concentrated on being the best." said Asuka. "What happened......while you were in your Eva?"  
  
"I can't remember." said Shinji. "I do know that, I felt safe, and that I didn't want to leave."  
  
Asuka looked at Shinji. "What made you change your mind?"  
  
Shinji put his arm around Asuka. "You."  
  
Asuka leaned into Shinji. "Thanks Shinji."  
  
Shinji turned and looked at Asuka, he began to move closer to her face. Just as their lips were about to touch, alarms began to sound. Startled Asuka and Shinji backed away from each other.  
  
"BLUE PATTERN DETECTED!! ANGEL SIGHTING HAS BEEN CONFIRMED!" came Aoba's voice over the intercom.  
  
Misato's voice followed, "ALL PILOTS TO YOUR EVAS AND PREPARE TO SORTIE!!"  
  
Asuka turned to Shinji, "We'll finish this later." She then turned and headed towards the cage where her Eva was.  
  
"I'm looking forward to it." Shinji turned and headed towards his entry plug.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In Central Dogma.  
  
"What is the Angel's location?" asked Misato.  
  
"Angel is current holding position in low Earth orbit." said Hyuga.  
  
"Its not going to make this easy." Misato said. She turned towards the commanders. "Permission to engage the Angel."  
  
"Proceed, However Unit 01 is to remain in cryostasis." said Ikari.  
  
"Yes sir. Asuka, we're going to launch you. We'll send up the positron rifle. It might be just in range."  
  
"Right, I'm ready Misato."  
  
"LAUNCH EVA!!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
On the surface, Toyko-3 was experiencing a thunderstorm. Thunder and lightning flashed across the sky as Unit 02 appeared in the city. It walked over to positron rifle that appeared out of one of the pseudo buildings.  
  
"Ok Asuka. Grab the rifle and then take out the target." said Misato.  
  
Unit 02 grabbed the rifle and then took aim. Inside the entry plug, Asuka lowered the targeting hood. She waited as the targeting receptacle began to lock-on to the angel. It flashed signaling lock-on.  
  
"This one's for Kaji." muttered Asuka. She pulled the trigger. Two blasts of energy exited the rifle. They streaked towards the Angel. It they appeared to be dead on, but gravity took over and the shots fell short.  
  
"Dammit!" shouted Asuka.  
  
"Line it up and try again Asuka." came Misato's voice.  
  
Unit 02 raised the rifle again. As it started to lock on, a shaft of light came down on Unit 02.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"AT-FIELD DETECTED!!" shouted Hyuga.  
  
"It's not like anything we've seen before!" said Aoba.  
  
Screaming then came over the radio.   
  
"NOOO!!! GET OUT OF MY MIND!!!" screamed Asuka.  
  
"Pilot's brain waves are erratic! Possible contamination from Angel!" shouted Maya.  
  
"EJECT THE PLUG!!" shouted Misato.  
  
"We can't! Eva is not receiving commands! Interference from the Angel!"  
  
"MISATO!" came Shinji's voice, "Let me help her!"  
  
"No. Unit 01 will remain in stasis." ordered Ikari.  
  
"What about me?" came Touji's voice.  
  
"Just stand by." ordered Misato. "Rei. Grab the Sniper rifle and try to take out the Angel."  
  
"Roger."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere  
  
Asuka was in a dark room. "Where am I?"  
  
A scene lit up before her. A young Asuka was seen running towards a doorway.  
  
"Momma Momma!!!! They made me a pilot!!! I'm going to be a pilot!!!!"  
  
"WHAT! NO! Not again, DON'T MAKE ME SEE THIS AGAIN!"  
  
"Momma!! Momma!!"  
  
The young girl reached the door and opened it.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Asuka.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sayoko could feel the pain Asuka was going through, as well as hear it over the radio. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Misato permission to launch and get Asuka out of there!"  
  
The radio was silent for a few seconds other then Asuka's screams. Finally...  
  
"Permission granted."  
  
With a lurch, Unit 04 began to move towards the launcher.  
  
Sayoko made contact with Shinji. "Don't worry Shinji. I'll get her."  
  
Shinji could only nod. 'Hang in there Asuka, Help is coming.'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Upon reaching the surface, Sayoko watched Rei fire on the Angel with the sniper gun.  
  
"Shot blocked by AT-Field." came Aoba's voice.  
  
"Sayoko get Asuka out of there!"  
  
Sayoko headed her over to where Unit 02 was standing. As she started to reach for the Eva, a second shaft came down and lit up her Eva.  
  
Sayoko found herself in a dark room. "Huh? What is this?"  
  
A scene lit up before her. A young girl sat on the floor in front of an older woman.  
  
"Auntie Megumi? When will Poppa and Momma come home?"  
  
Sayoko's eyes widened "NO! Not this again!! NOT AGAIN!!!"  
  
"I don't know Yoko. Your Auntie Skuld and Urd went to heaven to find out."  
  
"Why did they go there?"  
  
"Because they can't reach your Mother from here."  
  
The front door opened revealing Skuld and Urd, all cheer gone from their faces.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" shouted Sayoko.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chaos reigned in Central Dogma.  
  
The radio was now filled with the cries of 2 pilots. Misato tried to remain in control.  
  
"Status of Angel?"  
  
"AT-Field is still up. The rifle is not going to penetrate." said Aoba.  
  
"Brain waves of the pilots are all over! I don't know how much more they can take!" said Maya. Ritsuko moved next to Maya and began issuing orders concerning the pilots.  
  
"Please Father!! Launch me!!" came Shinji.  
  
"No, We cannot risk contaminating Unit 01." Was Ikari's reply.  
  
"What about me? Send me!" shouted Touji.  
  
"No." said Misato. "I'm not risking any more pilots to that monster."  
  
"But if we don't do anything they could die!" shouted Shinji.  
  
" Rei," came Ikari's voice. "Go get the lance."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Fuyutsuki whispered quickly into Ikari's ear. "The lance? Are you sure? The committee will not like this!"  
  
"It cannot be helped. There is no other way to destroy this angel."  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Touji and Shinji sat in their Evas.  
  
"Dammit Shinji! What can we do?"  
  
"I'm going up there."  
  
"WHAT?!? You can't your stuck in cryostasis!"  
  
"Not for long"  
  
Shinji began to concentrate. He tried to move his Eva's arms, but they remain frozen.  
  
"Dammit! Come on!" Shinji struggled to move his Eva, but failed. Shinji was about to give up when he heard Asuka say something between cries.  
  
"No...Momma, please...."  
  
A memory stirred inside Shinji, from his time inside of the Eva.  
  
'Mother, please help me. Asuka and Sayoko need us.'  
  
* I agree *  
  
With a roar Unit 01 broke its restraints and began to head towards the launcher.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Unit 01 is moving!" shouted Maya.  
  
"What! It should be restrained!" said Ritsuko.  
  
"Third Child," came Ikari's voice. "What are you doing?"  
  
Shinji's face appeared on a monitor. "I'm going to help them." Shinji then broke off contact.  
  
Ikari turned to the bridge crew. "Block all access to the surface. Prevent Unit 01 from reaching the surface. Where's Rei?"  
  
"Sir, Unit 00 is beginning its ascent." said Hyuga.  
  
"Unit 01 has broken through, its making its way to the surface!"  
  
Fuyutsuki leaned in towards the Commander. "You don't think she's made contact with him?"  
  
"That Professor is a distinct possibility that if true, would interfere directly with the scenario.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sayoko was on her knees crying as bad memory followed bad memory.  
  
"It's all your fault my brother's dead! Yours and Kami-sama's! You took my brother away! I'll never forgive you!" said a very angry Megumi.  
  
"No...." cried Sayoko. "I've forgiven her..."  
  
* Have you? Have you really? *  
  
Sayoko looked up to see the form of a man.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
* I am Areal, and you are a Goddess 2nd Class. *  
  
Sayoko's eyes widened, "You're the 'Angel'"  
  
* Yes, That is what the lilim call me and my brothers. And I will enjoy destroying you. *  
  
"But I have done nothing to you."  
  
* It is not you directly I will hurt, but Kami-sama. His betrayal of us so long ago has left the bitter taste of defeat on our lips. We will achieve what we were denied so long ago. *  
  
"I don't know what happened, But I will fight you with my last breath."  
  
* Little one, your power is not great. What can you do against me? I hold you and the lilim female in my power. *  
  
"She may not have the power to defeat you," came a new voice, "But I do."  
  
Sayoko and the angel turned to the newcomer. It was a woman in her late twenties. She had bright blue eyes, and long brown hair that went down to her knees. But the two most noticeable things were that she wore the blue and white robes of a goddess, and had the exact same markings as Sayoko upon her face. Sayoko stared in shock.  
  
"Momma?"  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	14. Chapter 13: Love Lost Rei, Change of ...

Chapter 13  
Love Lost / Rei, Change of Heart  
  
  
"I don't know what happened," said Sayoko. "But I will fight you with my last breath."  
  
* Little one, your power is not great. What can you do against me? I hold you and the lilim female in my power. *  
  
"She may not have the power to defeat you," came a new voice, "But I do."  
  
Sayoko and the angel turned to the newcomer. It was a woman in her late twenties. She had bright blue eyes, and long brown hair that went down to her knees. But the two most noticeable things were that she wore the blue and white robes of a goddess, and had the exact same markings as Sayoko upon her face. Sayoko stared in shock.  
  
"Momma?"  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
After struggling up the launch shaft, Shinji finally made it to the surface. The rain continued to pour from the sky. Shinji looked around and saw Units 02 and 04 frozen within the light of the angel. Behind him Rei had also reached the surface, carrying a long lance. Shinji started moving towards the still Evas, while Rei prepared to throw the lance, when a loud roar made them freeze. Unit 04 raised its head to the skies and let loose with another ground shaking roar.  
  
"Unit 04 has reactivated! Type Purple Pattern has been detected!" came Aoba's voice through the radio.  
  
Unit 04 turned and saw Rei with the lance. It moved quickly over and grabbed the lance from Rei. Before Shinji or Rei could do anything else, Unit 04 deployed its wings and took off from the ground. Heading straight up the beam of light.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I don't know how," said Aoba, "but Unit 04 is approaching the same altitude of the Angel."  
  
"What!" shouted Ritsuko. "The Evas can't survive space!! They weren't designed for that!"  
  
"What's the pilot status?" asked Misato.  
  
"We are unable to get any data from Unit 04." said Maya.  
  
"What about Asuka?"  
  
"Her condition is unknown."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Unit 04 flew towards the Angel. The Angel, detecting the approaching Eva, ceased the beam towards the planet and tried to direct it back at Unit 04. Unit 04 froze for just a second, and then it launched the lance at the Angel at point blank range. The lance plunged through the angel's AT-field as if it wasn't even there. The lance pierced into the core of the Angel. The Angel gave one final howl of anger, and then exploded.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shinji brought his Eva over to Asuka's. He immediately ripped off the plate covering the entry plug. The plug popped out and began ejecting the LCL it held. Shinji grabbed the plug and set it gently on the ground. He then ejected his own plug and ran over to Asuka's plug, feeling a sense of déjà vu. Shinji forced the emergency hatch open and climbed inside.  
  
"Asuka?!" He found her sitting unconscious in the pilot's seat. He quickly picked her up and carried her under his Eva and out of the rain.  
  
"Asuka!?! Please wake up!" called Shinji. "Asuka!?!"  
  
But Asuka would not answer.  
  
A roar turned his attention elsewhere as Unit 04 landed with a crash on to the street. It turned its head skyward and let loose with a roar of victory before falling silent.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Shinji, Rei and Touji stood quietly in the debriefing room. Misato, Ritsuko and the Commanders were also present. Ritsuko spoke.  
  
"The Angel used a type of AT-field against the Evas that effected the brain waves of the pilots. It overloaded their minds, and as a result, both the Second and Fifth children are in comas. The possibility for their recovery is only 40%."  
  
Shinji's face seemed to pale slightly when Ritsuko mentioned Asuka and the possibility of recovery.  
  
"Status of the Evas" asked Ikari.   
  
Misato frowned, 'You care more for the Eva's then for the pilots? You bastard.'  
  
Ritsuko also frowned slightly, "Units 02 and 04 appear to have no damage, however we won't know for sure until we put pilots in them."  
  
"What became of the lance?"  
  
Misato answered. "After going through the Angel's core, it buried itself into the surface of the moon."  
  
Ikari nodded his head at the answer. He then turned to the pilots. "Third Child!"  
  
Shinji stepped forward. "Sir."  
  
"You disobeyed a direct order. For that you should be placed under arrest and confined to a cell."  
  
Shinji did not flinch. "Yes Sir."  
  
"Should you disobey orders in the future, that will be your fate." Ikari then turned and left with the Vice-Commander.  
  
Misato and Ritsuko were surprised. They both expected Shinji to be thrown into a cell. Rei then turned to Ritsuko.  
  
"Dr. Akagi. Which room is Sayoko in?"  
  
Ritsuko eyes widened slightly at the concern in Rei's voice for the Fifth Child.  
  
"She's in room 406 of the Cranial Ward." She then turned and answered Shinji's question before he even asked it. "And Asuka is next door in room 407."  
  
Shinji smiled. "Thanks Dr. Akagi. Com'on Rei. Let's go see them. Touji, could you call Hikari and let her know?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The 3 pilots then left the room, leaving Misato and Ritsuko alone.  
  
"Shinji has changed, I never would have thought he'd stand up against his father like that." said Ritsuko.  
  
"That's Asuka's doing, and maybe a little of Sayoko too." Misato said quietly. "Are they really that bad off?"  
  
"Asuka was in that beam longer then Sayoko was. The fact that they're alive at all is a miracle. As to when they'll recover...." Ritsuko shook her head. "That's out of my hands."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Shinji walked into Asuka's room. Asuka lay on the bed, hooked up to the heart monitors. The only sound was the constant beep as Asuka's heart beat. Shinji walked over to the bed and held her hand.  
  
"Asuka, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm here with you. Ritsuko says you may not wake up. I don't believe it. I know you'll wake up. No matter what happens Asuka, I will wait for you." Shinji leaned over and kissed Asuka on her forehead.  
  
"Come back to me Asuka."  
  
"So long as you keep believing that she will." came a voice from the door.  
  
Shinji turned and saw a NERV Lieutenant standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hope is a very powerful weapon." said the man. "And it can over come many obstacles."  
  
"I keep that in mind Lieutenant......"  
  
"Nagisa. Kaoru Nagisa." the man replied with a smile.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Rei entered Sayoko's room, finding Sayoko much the same way that Shinji had found Asuka. Rei moved next to Sayoko.  
  
'What is this I am feeling? Is it worry? Am I worried that Sayoko will not recover?'  
  
Rei then thought about the Commander. 'He is concerned when I am injured, even though I am replaceable. Yet he was not for his son, and is not for either Sayoko or Sohryu. And they are not replaceable. Major shows concern for all. Why is this? I do not understand.....'  
  
"Rei?" Rei turned to see Ritsuko enter.  
  
"Dr. Akagi."  
  
Ritsuko walked up next to Rei and looked down at Sayoko. "How is she doing Rei?"  
  
"She remains unconscious."  
  
"Have you tried to talk to her."  
  
Rei frowned slightly. "How would talking to her help if she is not awake to answer?"  
  
Ritsuko smiled, "Sometimes hearing the voice of a friend or a loved one helps to bring that person back."  
  
Rei turned back to Sayoko. "So talking to her will help her to get better, even if she does not reply?"  
  
"There is much that we still don't know about the mind. She might be aware of us talking right now."  
  
Rei had not considered that. She leaned slightly towards Sayoko. "Sayoko, get well soon."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Katsuragi Apartment.  
1 month later  
  
"This has just been the month of hell." muttered Misato. She was going over some of the data that Kaji had placed on the disk they had found. Most of it was stuff that she already knew. There were some things, however, that she was not aware of. In a section of NERV known as Heaven's Gate, there was an Angel. There was no specific reason on the disk why it was there, only that it was.   
  
Misato leaned back and looked out of her room towards the living room. Shinji was sitting in there watching TV. Misato sighed. He had picked up that habit from Asuka. When he wasn't at home or at school, he was at Asuka's bedside. He probably would have stayed the night next to her had she not hauled him out. She reminded him that they had only 3 pilots left, and that it wouldn't do to have one suffering from lack of sleep. When he did try to argue, Misato played her wild card.  
  
"But Shinji, Who's going to protect Asuka from the Angel's when they attack?"  
  
That had ended all arguments.  
  
Also sitting there with him was Sayoko's Aunt Megumi. Misato had called Megumi immediately after arriving home. She stayed in Sayoko's room since she wasn't around to use it. Misato was glad for Megumi's presence. While Shinji was at school and Misato was at work, Megumi stayed nearby to both Sayoko and Asuka. Without Megumi being around, Shinji probably would be avoiding school.   
'Now if Asuka and Sayoko would just wake up......things would be Ok.'  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ritsuko sat in her office going over the last sync test that the 3 remaining pilots had gone through. Also on her desk was a progress report on the 2 comatose pilots. As Ritsuko went over the sync test results, she thought back to the events of the past few days. The biggest event was between Rei and the Commander. Whenever Rei was needed, she could be found sitting near the 5th child, quietly talking to her about school or the other pilots. The biggest shock came when the Commander ordered Rei to stay away from the 5th Child. Rei had politely refused. Everyone present had just stared at the two. Since then, the Commander seemed colder when talk of the 1st and 5th children occurred. Ritsuko smiled at the thought of the Commander's reaction.  
  
'She's no longer your obedient soldier. What will you do now?'  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Commanders were in Ikari's office playing chess.  
  
"This development with Rei was unexpected, wasn't it?" said Fuyutsuki.  
  
"........."  
  
"How does this affect your scenario?"  
  
"When the time comes....She will either obey me or she will be replaced." said Ikari coldly.  
  
"And what of the 5th child?"  
  
"She is non of our concern anymore. The scenario will move forward, with or without her interference."  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How long has it been?"  
  
"1 month."  
  
"Your still upset about not being there aren't you?"  
  
"Wouldn't you be?"  
  
"If I was in your position, yes. At least Megumi is there."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I've been to see the Boss."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"There has been a development. Sayoko's involvement is beginning to pay off. We will know within a month."  
  
"A month? A lot of things can happen in a month."  
  
"True, but this will set in motion the final events that will decide the fate of the mortals."  
  
"The fate of all mankind...in the hands of one. "  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Room 406 Cranial ward  
  
Rei's mind was in turmoil. Sayoko had warned her it would happen. Rei had long thought about it since then. But when the day came that Commander Ikari ordered her to stay away from Sayoko, Rei was still surprised. The Commander had been furious. She had never disobeyed his orders before. Others who were there were also surprised. Since then the Commander had been avoiding her. Others were not. In fact, many now treated her better then before. At school, Hikari conversed with her more, and even convinced her to participate in an activity called 'shopping'. Even Dr. Akagi was more open to her then she had been before. All because she did not wish to lose the company of the 5th child, a goddess that still caused her some fear, though less then when they had first met. She still did not know where this fear came from. Rei glanced over at the unconscious form of Sayoko.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
Rei turned back to the door. Ritsuko stood there with a clipboard in her hands.  
  
"Dr. Akagi, Has there been any change?"  
  
"No Rei," said Ritsuko. "There has been no change. These things take time sometimes."  
  
"I understand." Rei turned back to Sayoko. "Dr Akagi?"  
  
"Thank-you."  
  
Ritsuko was surprised, but recovered quickly. "Your welcome."   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sayoko floated in the darkness.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
A voice answered. "I am here."  
  
Sayoko turned to see the form of her mother, Belldandy.  
  
"Momma? Is it really you?"  
  
"Yes, Yoko. It is me."  
  
"But...Where have you been?"  
  
"I have always been with you. As has your father."  
  
"But...Where? Auntie Skuld and Urd couldn't find you on Earth or in Heaven."  
  
"We were and are in a place that Heaven cannot detect."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you remember the day we disappeared?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"The plane we were on flew over Tokyo-3. As the plane flew over, there was a disturbance from below, coming from a place called 'GEHIRN'. The interference disabled the controls of the aircraft, causing the plane to crash. Before impact, something with Ancient power drew us in. Your Father and I floated in a sort of limbo, before we ended up in your Eva. We've been there ever since."  
  
"In...my Eva?"  
  
"Yes. Whenever you have been in danger, We have been there to help you."  
  
"But if you've been there all this time...... Why didn't you show yourself until then?"  
  
"Because of that attack by the 'Angel'. That allowed me to connect to your mind, so that we could talk. But it will not last long."  
  
"Momma can you return?"  
  
Belldandy closed her eyes and looked away a second. "I do not know. But no matter what happens, Your Father and I will always be with you." Belldandy began to fade.  
  
"Momma! Don't go!"  
  
"Remember Sayoko, We will be with you always....."  
  
"MOMMA!!!" Sayoko sat up. She looked around. She was in a hospital room. In a chair, sleeping with her head on the bed was Rei. Sayoko took a closer look at Rei. Instead of her normal school uniform, Rei was in a t-shirt and jeans.   
  
'How long have I been out?' "Hey Rei." Sayoko gave Rei a nudge. Rei continued to sleep.  
  
"Hey REI!!"  
  
Still no response.  
  
Sayoko leaned closer to Rei.   
  
"ANGEL ATTACK!" Rei sat up straight. She looked around the room before looking at Sayoko. Her eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"I did not find that....amusing."  
  
"Its nice to see you too Rei. How long have I been unconscious?"  
  
"Almost 2 months."  
  
Sayoko's eyes widened. "2...months? What happened to the Angel?"  
  
"Your Eva went berserk and took out the Angel. After both you and Pilot Sohryu went into comas. Sohryu is still in a coma."  
  
Sayoko lay back. "I see." 'Poor Asuka'  
  
"I must go make a phone call. The Major requested that I call when you awoke." Rei got up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Hey Rei?" Rei stopped and turned towards Sayoko.  
  
"Yes Sayoko?"  
  
"What's with the cloths?"  
  
"Hikari took me...shopping. It was an interesting experience."  
  
"Hikari? What happened to Miss Horaki?" asked Sayoko.  
  
Rei gave a small smile. "She and I have become friends. I will call the Major now." Rei left the room.  
  
Sayoko lay back. 'Wonder what else has happened?'  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Misato, Megumi, Ritsuko, and Shinji sat around the table playing cards.  
  
"So, what did the Commander do?" asked Misato.  
  
"Oh he was furious, His face just turned a deep shade of red, but he couldn't do anything. There are no regulations that say what the pilots are to wear when they arrive for testing." said Ritsuko.  
  
"I still don't understand why this is such a big deal. I mean, Rei is a teenager." said Megumi.  
  
"Well, you haven't known Rei that long." said Shinji.  
  
"Basically, to put it in perspective, Hell must have frozen over for Rei to disregard Commander Ikari's wishes. She has always obeyed him, until recently." said Ritsuko.  
  
Megumi smiled at that comment. 'To bad I don't have Mara's number, We could find out...'  
  
It was then that the phone rang. "I'll get it." said Misato.  
  
"So Shinji, is this reminding you of when you first arrived?" asked Ritsuko.  
  
"Not really, at least Misato hasn't tried cooking. It's been either me or Megumi."  
  
"Hey it's the least I could do for you guys letting me stay he....."  
  
"YAHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!! WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE!!!" came Misato's voice from the living room. Misato raced into the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
"Come on! That was Rei! Sayoko's AWAKE!!"  
  
Chairs flew across the floor as everyone headed out the front door.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
3 Days later.  
  
"So how does it feel to be out?" asked Hikari.  
  
Sayoko smiled at Hikari as they walked through the mall with Rei. "It feels great. Especially the fact I don't have to eat that stuff they call food in the hospital."  
  
"That's true, there's nothing worse then hospital food."  
  
Sayoko stopped. "Actually, I think there is, Misato's cooking."  
  
Hikari nodded, "That's right I forgot about that."  
  
"I have not experienced the Major's cooking." said Rei.  
  
"You and me both." replied Hikari. "From what Asuka told me, it could be used as torture in hell."  
  
Sayoko winced, "Not even demons are that mean."  
  
"Hey speaking of Asuka. Any change?"  
  
Sayoko shook her head. "No. I feel really bad too. Shinji asked me if I could help Asuka. I just haven't got the power to help her. A 1st class could help her easy, but I still can't contact my Aunts."  
  
The sounds of sirens reached their ears. Simultaneously, Sayoko's and Rei's cell phones rang. Everyone in the mall began to scramble in panic. Sayoko and Rei took their calls. Then Sayoko turned to Hikari.  
  
"Get to a shelter, hurry!"  
  
Hikari just nodded and took off. Sayoko and Rei headed outside to the already waiting cars. Before Sayoko got in, she looked up to the sky. Off in the distance she could just make out the Angel. It was a massive circle in the sky.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I have seen the requests for a 'K2'. So far...there is no future prospect for a Sayoko love interest, but...things can change.  
  
I also received an E-mail, requesting that the movies NOT be used. Well, we'll see how the story goes. 


	15. Chapter 14: Sacrifice The Ugly Truth

Chapter 14  
Sacrifice / The Ugly Truth  
  
  
Central Dogma  
  
  
"The Angel is remaining stationary over a section of Tokyo-3." said Aoba.  
  
"Rei," said Misato, "We'll be launching you. Get the sniper gun a recon the target. Do not engage."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
"Sayoko. You're her back-up. Get ready to launch just in case."  
  
"Right, Misato."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Down in the Eva cages.  
  
Shinji sat quietly as the orders were given. After Misato had assigned Sayoko as back-up, Touji's image appeared on his screen.  
  
"So once again, the girls have all the fun, and we sit here and watch."  
  
Shinji looked out of the side of his Eva and watched as Unit 04 moved into position on the launcher. "Its not all fun Touji. Remember what happened to Asuka."  
  
Touji flinched. "Ooo. Yeah, right. Sorry Shinji."  
  
Shinji just nodded and watched as Rei's Eva was launched to the surface.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Rei moved into a position near a hill. She watched the Angel through the sniper scope.  
  
"Rei?" came Misato's voice.  
  
"No change in the target, Major."  
  
"Very well"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure about this?" asked Fuyutsuki.  
  
Commander Ikari sat in his usual position at the top of the command tower. He watched as Misato ordered Rei into position. "The signs are all there. The scenario will proceed as scheduled."  
  
Ikari picked up the phone. "Get me Dr. Akagi."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
RING  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It is I. Are you aware of the situation?"  
  
"Yes sir. We have been monitoring it."  
  
"Be ready. It will happen anytime now."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"What is it waiting for?" muttered Misato.  
  
"The pattern keeps fluctuating between blue and orange." said Hyuga  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means that this isn't its final shape." said Ritsuko as she entered Central Dogma.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Checking the 2nd Child's status."  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Rei was still watching the Angel as it hovered overhead.  
  
"Rei, come back. We've got to sort this out."  
  
Rei was about to comply when she felt something.  
  
"It's coming." She said quietly.  
  
The Angel changed from a loop into a snake-like tube. It flew directly towards Unit 00.  
  
"REI!! MOVE!!!" shouted Misato.  
  
The Angel blasted through the Eva's AT-Field and attached itself to Unit 00. Rei tried to pull it free but it would not release. She then moved the barrel of the sniper gun into the Angel's side and tried to shoot it off, with no effect. Then the pain came.  
  
"WE HAVE CONTAMINATION!!" shouted Maya. "The Angel is fusing with the Eva."  
  
Where the Angel had attached itself, veins began to bulge on the exterior of the Eva. Veins began to appear on Rei in the same locations. She cried out in pain as the veins forced their way through her body.  
  
"We have bio-contamination in the entry plug!!" shouted Aoba.  
  
"Pilot's readings are fluctuating!" shouting Maya.  
  
"LAUNCH UNIT 4!!!" shouted Misato.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Unit 4 raced upwards towards the surface. Sayoko gripped the control handles a little tighter.  
  
'I'm coming Rei.... Hold on.'  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inside Unit 00  
  
* You are like me. Why do you resist? *  
  
"I am not like you. I am me."  
  
* But you are like me. *  
  
"I ....am not....like you. I am Rei Ayanami."  
  
* But you are like me. Join with me, and you will not be alone. *  
  
Rei clenched her teeth as the contamination spread.  
  
"I...am....not.....alone. I have friends. Ikari, Sohryu, Suzuhara, Sayoko, Hikari."  
  
* But you are not like them. You are like me. Become one with me. *  
  
"Never."  
  
It was then that a silver and red Eva appeared in the city.  
  
"Sayoko?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sayoko, Deploy your AT-Field and grab a rifle."  
  
"Right Misato."  
  
As soon as Unit 04's AT-Field appeared, the Angel's free end whipped around and headed straight towards Sayoko. Sayoko gasped and fell back, just missing being struck by the Angel.  
  
Rei watched as the Angel came around a second time. Sayoko jumped out of the way. Rei then made a decision.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"MAJOR!! Unit 00 has reversed its AT-Field!" shouted Maya. "She's pulling the Angel closer to her!"  
  
"Bio-contamination has increased!" shouted Ritsuko.  
  
"REI! What the hell are you doing?" shouted Misato.  
  
"I will not.....let Sayoko............. be harmed." came Rei's voice.  
  
"Rei eject! Get out of there!!"  
  
"If I abandon............... the Eva, the AT-Field will collapse."  
  
"She has initiated the self-destruct!" exclaimed Maya.  
  
Sayoko's eyes widened when she heard that. "NO REI DON'T!!!!!!"  
  
Rei sat back in the pilot's seat. As Eva's core began to emit a high pitch whine, Rei felt something travel down her cheek. A tear dropped into her hands.  
  
"Is this a tear? Am I crying?" Rei looked up at the monitor. A figure appeared in it. Rei's eyes widened as she realized who it was. The figure smiled at Rei then extended a hand towards her.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"REI!!!" shouted Sayoko  
  
Sayoko watched in horror as Unit 00, which was curled into a ball, relaxed slightly before erupting in a massive explosion. The shock wave knocked over Unit 04, and it blanked the screen in Central Dogma for several minutes.  
  
"Rei." cried Sayoko.  
  
In Central Dogma, the entire bridge crew sat stunned.  
  
"Status." Misato said, quietly.  
  
"The target....is silent. Unit 00 is...." Hyuga could not finish.  
  
"This operation.....has ended. Recall, Unit 04" said Misato.  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
Ritsuko stared at the screen as it began to clear......revealing a giant crater where Unit-00 had once stood. She then turned toward the Commander. Ikari stared at the screen, his expression blocked by his hands.  
  
"Dr. Akagi. You will go out with the recovery teams. Report to me when you return."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Ikari stood up and walked to the elevator. He turned around to face the screen again. As the elevator began to lower him, a smirk appeared on his face.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Standing quietly on top of one of the remaining buildings, a lone figure watched as the smoke clear.  
  
"So now it falls to me. Where my brothers have failed, I will succeed. We will have our revenge."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
It was very quiet in the pilot's locker room. Shinji and Touji sat in silence. Sayoko was crying openly.   
  
"Why did she do that?" asked Touji quietly.  
  
"I don't know." said Shinji. "Maybe she thought that was the only way to beat it."  
  
"But we hadn't even been launched! Together we could have....."  
  
"We'll never know." Touji and Shinji turned to Sayoko.  
  
"We'll never know if we could have defeated it had we all been there. It was invading Rei's body. It was becoming a part of Rei. Anything we did to it, Rei might have felt." Sayoko closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. "She... she wanted to protect us from that."  
  
No one spoke after that. Soon Misato arrived to take them home.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
An Hour later.  
  
Ritsuko hated the environment suits. Even though the Angel had been blown apart, the suits were still necessary to prevent possible contamination from any remaining pieces.  
  
'Doesn't mean I have to like them.' thought Ritsuko. As much as she hated the suits, she hated what she was going to be doing when she got back.  
  
'Ikari needs his obedient soldier returned to him. God how I hate him.'  
  
"Doctor! We've found the entry plug!"  
  
Ritsuko walked towards the direction of the voice. As she moved through the brush, she could just make out the shape of the entry plug ahead. As she walked, she thought about Rei. She had broken out of Ikari's control, and had started to develop her own personality. Ritsuko had actually started to like Rei. Now she was about to see whatever the explosion had left of her.  
  
'I am not looking forward to this. I really don't want to see her....what's left of her.'  
  
Ritsuko splashed through a puddle and approached the plug. The plug was battered and scorched. The emergency entry hatch lay open. Ritsuko approached and looked inside.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Misato sat at the kitchen table with Megumi. An unopened beer sat in Misato's hand, yet she made no move to open it. Shinji stood on the balcony, looking towards the crater in the distance. Sayoko had gone straight to her room and had not been seen since.  
  
Misato sighed, "First Asuka ends up in a coma, now Rei is..... I don't know how much more they can take."  
  
"I don't know much about Shinji," said Megumi. "I do know Sayoko. She was close to Rei. She's really upset about what happened, almost as upset as when her mother died."  
  
"Shinji's not handling it well either. At least Asuka is alive....sort of."  
  
Megumi sighed. "What else can happen to them?"  
  
The ringing of a phone prevented Misato from answering. Misato walked over to it.  
  
"Hello...What!? Slow down Ritsuko. Now, what did you say?" Misato's eyes widened in shock. "Your kidding! Its not possible! WHERE IS SHE?! Alright, we're on our way!" Misato dropped the phone and turned towards the rest of the apartment.  
  
"SHINJI!! SAYOKO!!! GET OUT HERE NOW!!!"  
  
"What the hell is going on Misato?" asked a very confused Megumi.  
  
"Things are starting to look up!" said Misato with a giant grin.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
NERV Infirmary  
  
Sayoko and Shinji practically ran down the corridor towards the sitting area. Upon arriving they skidded to a halt. Sitting quietly in a hospital gown, staring out the windows was a bandaged Rei. From what they could see, both of Rei's arms, and her left eye were covered in bandages. Sayoko ran to her.  
  
"REI!! Your alive! I thought you had died."  
  
Rei turned and looked at Sayoko. Bruises could be seen on the uncovered portions of Rei's face.   
  
"I am still alive....."  
  
Sayoko carefully put her arms around Rei and hugged her.  
  
"Why did you do that?" she asked.  
  
Rei closed her eye. "I did not want you to experience, the pain I was feeling. You are not replaceable...... and I am."  
  
Sayoko glared at Rei, "Dammit Rei!! I already told you.... You are not replaceable!!"  
  
"I understand now." Rei said quietly. "That is why I.... made my decision."  
  
Sayoko's eyes widened. 'You mean?' she thought at Rei  
  
Rei looked at Sayoko with her good eye and gave a small smile, 'Yes.'  
  
Shinji looked at both of the girls, "What's going on between you two?"  
  
Sayoko and Rei turned to Shinji and gave him a smile.  
  
"Nothing." They said together.  
  
Shinji let out a loud sigh. "Well, I guess I'll go see Asuka." Shinji turned and headed toward the Cranial Ward.  
  
Sayoko watched Shinji disappeared around a corner. She then turned back to Rei.  
  
"I suppose we should go with."  
  
"Yes, I would like to see Pilot Sohryu."  
  
"So, How did you survive the explosion?"  
  
Rei smiled, "I cannot tell you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, I was asked not to."  
  
Sayoko frowned. "By who?"  
  
"I cannot say."  
  
"Can't you even give me a hint?"  
  
"No."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
RING  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We have completed the task as requested sir."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She lives."  
  
"Very well. Tell them both, Good job."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"I still have no idea how she survived." said Ritsuko.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Misato.  
  
"Come on Misato. You saw that explosion. It took out part of the city. Unit 00 is in pieces no bigger then a beer can. The entry plug has been smashed and super heated, yet most of her injuries where sustained from the Angel. Its almost as if she had someone watching over her....."  
  
Misato coughed. "Well, you know...maybe she was lucky."  
  
Ritsuko gave Misato a look. "She should be dead."  
  
"That's kind of cold Ritsuko."  
  
Ritsuko sighed, "I know. Don't get me wrong. I'm glad she's alive, but there are a lot of unanswered questions."  
  
Misato leaned against the wall. "So, how did the Commander take Rei's survival?"  
  
Ritsuko began to grin. "Oh you're going to love this...."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Fuyutsuki stood in front of the Commander's desk. "I'm going to assume that this wasn't in your scenario."  
  
"............."  
  
"I haven't seen you punch anything like that in years."  
  
"............."  
  
"Dr. Akagi is correct though. Steel plate doesn't give much when you hit it."  
  
"Fuyutsuki."  
  
"Yes Ikari?"  
  
"Get out."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Later that evening.  
  
Misato and Megumi stood on the balcony.  
  
"No idea how she survived?" asked Megumi.  
  
"Nope. Ritsuko thinks someone was watching out for her."  
  
"Wasn't Sayoko, she was in her Eva."  
  
"Yeah. I know, plus her reaction afterward." Misato turned to look at Megumi. "You don't suppose her Aunts..?"  
  
Megumi shrugged. "I have no idea. They haven't contacted me. Or Sayoko as far as I know."  
  
Misato turned back towards the city. "So, your leaving tomorrow?"  
  
"Yep. Sayoko has recovered, Rei is alive. I need to get back to Tokyo-2."  
  
"I understand, But I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Could you take Pen Pen with you? We're not around much anymore, and he needs someone to take care of him."  
  
Megumi smiled, "Of course I will."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
NERV Infirmary  
  
  
  
Ritsuko moved into Rei's room holding a clipboard.  
  
"Hello Rei. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I am alright."  
  
"According to the tests, there is nothing left from the Angel in your system. You should be able to leave tomorrow."  
  
"Yes Doctor."  
  
"Alright Rei, get some rest." Ritsuko started to leave.  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
"Yes Rei?"  
  
Rei sat up and seemed uncertain how to proceed.  
  
"I have something...that I wish to discuss with you Doctor."  
  
Ritsuko pulled up a chair and listened to what Rei had to say.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The next morning,  
  
Sayoko sat quietly on the couch, having just watch her Aunt Megumi leaving for Tokyo-2. There was no school that day, actually there currently was no school building as it was blown away by Unit 00. Shinji was moving quietly about the kitchen, cleaning up after breakfast.  
  
"Have you heard from Hikari?" asked Shinji.  
  
"Yeah, She and her family are going to Toyko-2. They have family there."  
  
"Touji is going to be unhappy about that."  
  
"Well, at least he has someplace to go, other then the fact it's a NERV barracks. What about Kensuke?"  
  
"His family lost their home also. They are also going to Tokyo-2."  
  
Sayoko sighed. "Its going to get really boring here real quick. Most of our class has left. As far as I know, its only you, Touji, Rei, and myself."  
  
Shinji started to get a frown on his face. Sayoko realized her error.  
  
"Oh and Asuka." Sayoko said quickly, "How is she doing?"  
  
"Still no change."  
  
"Well, Rei did say she would check in on her while she's in the hospital."  
  
Misato showed up at that moment. "Come on guys. Ritsuko needs us at headquarters."  
  
Both Children groaned. "More sync tests?" asked Shinji.  
  
"No. No tests."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"She wouldn't say."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Misato, Sayoko and Shinji arrived outside Ritsuko's office. Ritsuko came out of her office.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
She led the group to an elevator. She entered the elevator and typed a code into the panel.  
  
"Where are we going Ritsuko?" asked Misato.  
  
"I know you've gone over the data that you got from Kaji."  
  
Misato paled slightly, "How did you...."  
  
"Don't worry I haven't told anyone. But I decided to save you the trip through the MAGI. We just need to pick up one more person."  
  
The elevator stopped at a floor and the doors opened. Rei quietly stepped onto the elevator. She was still bandaged, but looked stronger then before.  
  
"Doctor, Major, Ikari, Sayoko."  
  
"Hi Rei." said Sayoko quietly.  
  
Ritsuko looked at Rei. "You still want to do this?"  
  
"Yes Doctor." replied Rei.  
  
The elevator continued into the deepest areas of NERV.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"What is this place?" asked Misato. "It looks like one of the cage control rooms."  
  
The room they had entered was cluttered with debris, Computer monitors and equipment was covered in plastic. Broken windows looked out into darkness.  
  
"It was a control room, 10 years ago." Ritsuko turned to Shinji. "It should look familiar to you. You were here."  
  
Shinji took a step back and then realized where he'd seen the room before. He walked over to the windows and put is hand against one of the remaining panes of glass.  
  
"Mother disappeared from here." Shinji said quietly.  
  
Sayoko and Misato's eyes widened. Ritsuko nodded her head.  
  
"Back when this was GEHIRN, your mother was the test pilot for Unit-01. During the test, she achieved a 400% sync rate and was absorbed into the Eva. The Eva went berserk. The Eva caused a lot of the damage you see, but this wasn't all. One of the power generators at the time received feedback and detonated. The resulting explosion shorted out computer equipment all over the base, even equipment not associated with the test." Ritsuko paused for a second. "Unknown until later was that it also affected an airplane that was flying overhead, Flight...  
  
"303." came a quiet voice. Everyone present turned to Sayoko, who was trying to hold back tears. Rei walked up next to her.  
  
"It was Flight 303." repeated Sayoko.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Ritsuko. Misato replied with the answer.  
  
"Her parents were on that flight."  
  
"I see." said Ritsuko quietly. "Perhaps we should move on." Ritsuko led Shinji and Misato out. Rei waited for Sayoko.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Rei, quietly.  
  
Sayoko took in a deep breathe and nodded, she then walked out of the room with Rei.  
  
Ritsuko showed them a room filled with all the Eva failures, it seemed to go on forever. She then brought them to a room that looked strangely familiar to Shinji.  
  
"This looks like Rei's apartment."  
  
"This is the room where Rei was 'born'." Ritsuko stated. Misato and Shinji looked at Rei. Rei had her uncovered eye closed. Sayoko grabbed Rei's hand and gave it a slight squeeze.  
  
"No matter what, I'm still your friend." Sayoko said quietly to Rei. Rei quietly nodded.  
  
"What do you mean.. She was 'born' here?" asked Misato.  
  
"This way." said Ritsuko. Everyone followed Ritsuko into the next room, Sayoko did not let go of Rei's hand.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ritsuko led them to a large room. A giant glass cylinder stood in the center of the room, The back of the room had a glass windows. Computer equipment and monitors lined the rest of the room. Sayoko felt an odd feeling as she entered the room. She walked to the cylinder in the center and placed her hand on it. Flashes of images and thoughts entered her head. Sayoko concentrated to sort out the thoughts while Ritsuko began to talk.  
  
"This room is the main control area and the source of the dummy plugs."  
  
"What do you mean the source?" asked Misato.  
  
Ritsuko started to turn toward the glass wall when Sayoko gasped. Everyone looked at her. Sayoko removed her hand and stared at the cylinder, before turning towards Ritsuko. Sayoko face was neutral.  
  
Ritsuko turned and flipped a switch. The glass wall lit up to reveal a tank of LCL. Inside the tank were Reis, dozens of them. All of them turned and looked at the newcomers with happy expressions. Misato and Shinji stood there in shock. Ritsuko turned to Sayoko and was surprised to see that she was not at all shocked. Rei was not paying attention.  
  
"These are the cores for the dummy system. They are also spare parts for Rei, should something happen to her. Rei is..."  
  
"A Clone." said Sayoko, her face remained neutral, "Using DNA from...an Unknown source....and Yui Ikari, Shinji's mother."  
  
Misato gasped and stared at Ritsuko. Shinji looked at Rei, who could not look at Shinji. Ritsuko stared at Sayoko.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
Sayoko turned and stared at Ritsuko. The intensity of the glare caused Ritsuko to take a step back.  
  
"I know. What do you intend to do now?"  
  
Ritsuko turned away and looked at Misato.  
  
"I brought you here because Rei asked me to do something for her. She has a life now, without Ikari's influence. She has friends and is developing her own personality. She does not wish to lose what she has gained, and return to being the Commander's puppet. She has asked me to destroy the Dummy Plug cores, thus preventing her from being brought back should she die. She requested you to be here, because she feels the closest to you 3." Ritsuko turned to Rei. "Rei are you still sure about this?"  
  
Rei finally looked up at Misato and Shinji. She then looked at Sayoko. Finally she turned to Ritsuko. "Yes, I am sure."  
  
Ritsuko nodded and then turned to a panel on the wall. She typed in a series of codes and then turned back to the tanks. Inside, the dummies began to slowly dissipate into the LCL, until nothing remained. As the last dummy disappeared, the main door opened and Commander Ikari and Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki entered. Ikari walked to the tank and stared into it long and hard. His left hand unconsciously began to rub his bandaged right. Finally Ikari turned to Ritsuko.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She no longer wishes to be your obedient slave. She is no longer replaceable."  
  
"But you still are. Lieutenant!" Lieutenant Kaoru Nagisa entered the room. "Dr. Akagi is hereby placed under arrest. Escort her to the brig, she will be held in solitary confinement."  
  
"Yes Sir!" Nagisa walked over and grabbed Ritsuko, hauling her out of the room. Ikari then turned and glared at Rei. Rei met his gaze without flinching. Ikari then turned to Misato.  
  
"Major. You are instructed to forget everything you have seen. Take the children out of here. The First Child is now your responsibility. Now go." Ikari then turned back and looked at the empty tank. Misato looked at the Vice-Commander, he gave a nod that basically said 'Get them out of here before he change's his mind.' Misato gathered up the children and left quickly. Upon hearing the door close, Ikari unleashed his anger on the tank. Grabbed a nearby chair and threw it at the glass wall. The wall shattered, allowing the LCL to escape on the floor. Fuyutsuki stepped back to avoid the rapidly spreading LCL.  
  
"What will you do now?" asked Fuyutsuki.  
  
"I will be reunited with Yui, with or without the First Child. I will adjust the scenario accordingly."  
  
Fuyutsuki just stared at the Commander. 'You have truly lost her now, you just haven't realized it."  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well, this was a hard chapter, and it is not going to get any easier. The next chapters may take some time as I have several projects for school I'm working on. Just to reassure those of you who are reading this that during my off time, I am working on background for this story. 


	16. Chapter 15: Handling Change The 17...

Chapter 15  
  
Handling Change / The 17th   
  
  
  
The drive home included one stop for Rei to pick up her personal belongs, which consisted of a few small bags. There was not much talking done on the way back. Upon entering the Apartment, Sayoko turned to Rei.  
  
"Put your things in my room. You can stay there with me."  
  
Rei nodded and disappeared down the hall. Sayoko then turned to Shinji and Misato. Shinji had still not said a word. Sayoko grew concerned.  
  
"Shinji are you alright?"  
  
"Of course he's not alright!" shouted Misato. "He just learned that Rei is a clone of his Mother!!"  
  
Sayoko stared at Misato. "She is not a clone of his mother. Yes, she has her DNA, but Yui Ikari's DNA is just a portion that makes up Rei. That allows her to look like his mother, which is what HE wanted."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Commander."  
  
"The Commander!? How do you know this?"  
  
"When I had my hand on the cylinder, I could see images and thoughts of those who touched it. While it did not tell me everything, it told me enough that the Commander has plans for Rei, plans that now appear to have changed."  
  
Misato stared at Sayoko, "But still, Rei is....."  
  
"Rei had no control over her creation. She cannot help what she is." Sayoko turned to Shinji. "I know that you care for her, not as much as Asuka, but enough. She is still Rei, not matter what you've learned about her." Sayoko's voice grew quieter, "While she is not the entirely related to you, she could basically be considered your sister."  
  
Shinji turned and looked at Sayoko. "Sister?"  
  
"What else can she be? You are basically all the family she has. Unless you count your father..."  
  
Shinji's face turned red with anger. "I no longer consider him my father! After what he has done!"  
  
"So are you mad at Rei or him?" Sayoko got quiet, "Right now Rei is scared. She made a big decision today, and is scared of what the future holds for her. We need to be there for her."  
  
Shinji turned and looked down the hallway.  
  
"I need to think about this, this is just to much right now." He then walked to his room and shut the door. Sayoko let out a sigh then turned to Misato. Misato still had a look on her face.  
  
"You knew what she was? And you said nothing?"  
  
"I knew she was different, I knew she was a clone. But it was not my secret to tell. As to her genetic origins, I found out when I touched that cylinder."  
  
Misato folded her arms. "I still find it hard to believe you had no clue about this."  
  
"No one in the Heavens knew this either. The data I got from my Aunt said she was a clone. It did not say his mother was a part of her."  
  
Misato sighed, "You are right. It's not Rei's fault. But it's still a lot for him to find out about."  
  
"Shinji has gotten stronger." Sayoko said looking down the hallway, "I believe he will make the right decision."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
That night was a restless sleep for Shinji. Memories from his time in the Eva continually surfaced and disturbed his slumber. One specific memory surfaced time and again.  
  
"What will you name it?"  
  
"If it's a boy....Shinji,...if it's a girl....Rei."  
  
"If it's a boy ....Shinji...if it's a girl....Rei."  
  
"Shinji......Rei..."  
  
"Shinji...Rei."  
  
"SHINJI!!"  
  
Shinji sat up in a sweat. Sayoko was next to him. "Shinji its alright. You were having a nightmare."  
  
Shinji shook his head. "No...This seemed real."  
  
Sayoko frowned slightly, then placed her hand on his head and concentrated. Her eyes then snapped open in shock.  
  
"Those aren't dreams! Those are memories! But....How?"  
  
"You remember when I was absorbed by my Eva." Sayoko nodded. "Well, I found out that my mother was inside. She has been there since the accident. Turns out when my Eva goes berserk, she is controlling it. I....saw some of her memories while I was with her. "  
  
Sayoko turned away a second, then looked at Shinji. "I believe you. The battle against the 15th, when Asuka and I were....attacked. My mother appeared inside my entry plug. She took over and killed the Angel. It turns out that she and my father are inside."  
  
"You saw them? In your entry plug?"  
  
"Only my mother. I think its because I'm a goddess. I suppose if I get sucked into the Eva, I'll see him too."  
  
Shinji looked at Sayoko hopefully. "Is it possible for them to return?"  
  
Sayoko's faced turned grim. "I don't know. Even my mother was unsure if she could return."  
  
Shinji sighed. He looked at his alarm clock. 2:00am. "Did anyone else wake-up?"  
  
"Misato started to, but I sent her back under." Sayoko then smiled. "Nothing short of an Angel Attack will wake Rei."   
  
Shinji went quiet at the mention of Rei. "How is she?"  
  
"She's alright. She is concerned about how you'll act towards her from now on."  
  
Shinji looked at the floor, "I don't know anything about her though."  
  
"Shinji, Rei is basically still the same Rei you met almost a year ago. Only your perception of her has changed."  
  
"I didn't know anything about her then either."  
  
"Did that stop you from talking to her? Give her a chance Shinji. This is going to be a tough time for her."  
  
Shinji laid back on his bed. "Alright, I'll try."  
  
"That's all I ask."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The next few days were quiet. Since there was no school and there really wasn't much else to do as the city had been mostly abandoned, the children hung out at the apartment, watching TV. After finding out about Rei, Touji at first seemed unsure about her, but soon he got used to the idea of her being Shinji's sister. Shinji also got over his concerns about Rei. He even started to become more protective of her. Rei, herself was opening up more. She was also able to remove most of the bandages. She still had problems with her left eye, so that remained bandaged. Misato spent a lot of time at NERV, searching through the MAGI. Sayoko tried repeatedly to contact her aunts, with no success. She also went regularly with Shinji and Rei to visit Asuka. Asuka remain stable, but also remained unconscious.  
  
"Wonder what she would think about this?" asked Sayoko, looking down at Asuka.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Rei.  
  
"About you two, being related and all."  
  
Shinji rolled his eyes. "She'd probably start cursing in German."  
  
"Well if she does, I can always tell you what she's saying." Sayoko said with a smile. "Come on. We have sync tests."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Several Hours later,  
  
"So, How are they?" asked Misato.  
  
"Rei has dropped several points," said Maya, "Shinji and Touji haven't changed at all. Sayoko's however has risen a lot."  
  
"Any news on a new Eva for Rei?"  
  
"Well from what I understand, with only one Angel left and Unit 02 currently without a pilot, the Commander wants Rei to pilot it."  
  
Misato paled slightly, "Oh when Asuka wakes up and hears about this......."  
  
"When Asuka hears what?" came a voice from the door. Shinji and Touji walked in.  
  
"Yeah Misato? What's going on?" asked Touji.  
  
"The Commander wants Rei to pilot Unit 02."  
  
Shinji and Touji looked at each other. Then Shinji turned to Misato. "She is not gonna like that."  
  
Misato sighed, "Well if she doesn't wake-up, that's what is going to happen."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Rei stood quietly on the moving tramway. She was heading to meet Sayoko in the observation area that over looked the Geo Front. As she approached the end, a figure moved into view.  
  
"You are the 1st Child are you not?" asked the man.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Lieutenant Kaoru Nagisa." the man said with a smile.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Rei started to walk away.  
  
"You are the same as me."  
  
Rei stopped dead in her tracks. She whirled around and stared wide eye at the Lieutenant.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Nagisa just smiled, "Being around the Lilim has caused you to forget your purpose, our cause. Don't worry. You will remember soon enough." With that Nagisa turned and walked away. Rei stared at the departing Lieutenant, then ran to find Sayoko.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Lieutenant Kaoru Nagisa stood on the narrow walkway before Unit 02. After standing there for a few minutes he spoke to the Eva.  
  
"It's time. Come Adam's alter ego, servant of the Lilim." Nagisa step off into space. Instead of falling he floated just off the platform and began to rise. Unit 02 looked up, its eyes glowing red.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"SAYOKO!" Sayoko's head snapped up as Rei shouted her name in a tone she never heard from Rei before.  
  
"What is it Rei?" Rei ran up to Sayoko.  
  
"There is an Angel here!" she whispered to Sayoko. Sayoko's eyes widened.  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
It was then that the alarms went off.  
  
"Where will he go?" asked Sayoko.  
  
"This way." Rei grabbed Sayoko and they began to run.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"UNIT 02 HAS ACTIVATED!!" shout Hyuga.  
  
"Who's piloting!?" asked Misato.  
  
"Nobody! There's no plug inserted!" shouted Maya.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"AT-FIELD DETECTED IN CENTRAL DOGMA!!" shouted Aoba.  
  
"Is it Unit 02?"  
  
"No, Pattern is Blue! It is an Angel!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"It's passing the fourth level! Still descending."  
  
"CLOSE ALL DOORS IN CENTRAL DOGMA!" ordered Fuyutsuki. "Maybe that will slow it down!" He then turned to Ikari.  
  
"How did it get in here without us knowing?"  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SEELE 02: The Last Angel has entered Central Dogma and is descending.  
  
SEELE 01: Ikari, You were our friend, our comrade, and our conspirator, but this is your final job. You will be forced to use Unit 01, for nothing else on earth will be able to defeat him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Unit 02 is breaking through the doors! Its still descending!"  
  
"Send Units 03 and 01 after it." ordered Ikari.  
  
"Yes Sir!" answered Misato.  
  
"It must not be allowed to enter Terminal Dogma."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Touji. Shinji. Do you understand your orders?"  
  
"Yes Misato, But where's Sayoko?"  
  
"We don't know. Neither she nor Rei have been seen. Now Hurry!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
'They should be arriving any time now' thought Nagisa.  
  
He turned his head upward as he floated down the shaft with Unit 02. He could just make out a purple speck speeding towards him. Just as Unit 01 approached Nagisa, Unit 02 grabbed it and threw it against the shaft wall.  
  
"Arghhh" came Shinji's cry.  
  
Shinji struggled to free his Eva. He tried to pull out his progressive knife when Unit 02 threw him against the opposite shaft wall. Unit 02 then grabbed a large pipe and wrenched it free from the wall. As Shinji broke loose, Unit 02 plunged the pipe into Unit 01's chest, pinning it to the shaft wall.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!" scream Shinji, clutching his chest in the Eva.  
  
Nagisa smiled as he continued his descent. "Somehow....I was expecting more."  
  
"What? You forget about me?" Nagisa turned saw Unit 03 attack Unit 02 from behind. Nagisa floated to the side as both Unit plunged downward to the bottom of the shaft. Unit 03 and 02 crashed into the bottom of the shaft. Touji tried to stab Unit 02 with his progressive knife.  
  
"COME ON DAMN YOU!!" shouted Touji.  
  
Maya's voice came over the radio. "Unit 03 has 3 minutes of power remaining."  
  
Farther up the shaft, Shinji struggled to pull the pipe from his chest.  
  
Touji continued to wrestle with Unit 02. He threw Unit 02 through a set of doors and into a lake of LCL.  
  
"Heaven's Gate has been breached!" shouted Aoba.  
  
Touji was about to go after the Eva when he saw a cross. A giant cross. Hanging from the cross was a giant white being. An Angel.  
  
"What the hell is that doing here?" asked Touji. A fist to the back of his Eva's head brought him back to reality. He turned his Eva and was about to plunge his knife into Unit 02's chest when everything went black, except for blinking numbers. 00:00:00.  
  
Touji stared at the numbers in shock. "I'm in deep shit."  
  
Unit 02 turned toward the disabled 03 and plunged its hand deep into its chest. When it pulled its hand free, it brought with it the entry plug. Nagisa floated slowly into view.  
  
"How pitiful."  
  
A loud splash announced Shinji's arrival behind him. Nagisa turned slowly and watched as Shinji pulled his knife and tried to plunge it into Nagisa. An AT-Field blocked him.  
  
"What! An AT-Field?"  
  
"Yes," replied Nagisa. "That is what you Lilim refer to it as. It is the light of my soul, in which no one may intrude."  
  
"What's going on Shinji?" came Misato's voice.  
  
"There's another Angel here! Its on some sort of cross."  
  
"Third Child! You must prevent the Angels from joining with each other." Came Ikari's voice.  
  
Shinji snarled a reply as he fought with to push his knife through Nagisa's AT-Field. "Why should I listen to you?"  
  
"If you don't they will cause a Third Impact!"  
  
Shinji froze for a second.  
  
"Now he tells me." muttered Shinji.  
  
Turning his attention back to Nagisa "Why are you doing this?" called Shinji.  
  
"It is our revenge for what Kami-sama did to us."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A Millennia ago, we were created to drive the demons and other horrific beasts from this land, to clear the way for the Lilim. We were promised to remain amongst them, but we were betrayed. Upon completion of our work and the beginning of the creation of the Lilim, Kami-sama sent the forces of the heavens after us. We fought back, but were defeated. We slept for thousands of years, until the day came when we were found by the Lilim." Nagisa smiled. "How ironic, that we now return to drive the Lilim from the earth we once cleared for them."  
  
"Not if I stop you!"  
  
"Aren't you forgetting someone." Nagisa smiled and pointed towards Unit 02. The Eva held 03's Entry Plug in its hand.  
  
"TOUJI!!!" shouted Shinji. He began to move towards Unit 02.  
  
Nagisa smiled and nodded to Unit 02. Unit 02 clenched its hand, crushing the plug it held. LCL dripped from between its fingers.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!" shouted Shinji.  
  
Now if you'll excuse me...." Nagisa turned towards the cross.  
  
"YOU BASTERD!!!!" Shinji dove at Nagisa, but was blocked as Unit 02 drove him back against the wall.  
  
Nagisa got halfway to the Angel, when a blue barrier with intricate designs appeared.  
  
"WHAT?!" Nagisa cried. "What is this?"  
  
"You will not join with Adam." came a voice. "I will not let you."  
  
Nagisa looked closely through the barrier. Sayoko floated just on the other side.  
  
"Who are you?" shouted Nagisa.  
  
Sayoko glowed for a second and then reappeared in her goddess robes. "I am Sayoko, Goddess Second Class, Limited. I will not allow you to join with Adam."  
  
Nagisa's eyes narrowed. "We shall see little one."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"What the hell is going on down there!?!?" asked Misato.  
  
"All monitors to Terminal Dogma are down! We've lost communications! We are detecting the Angels and Unit 01 and 02's AT-Fields. We are also detecting another Type Purple Pattern." said Hyuga.  
  
"Type Purple?" 'Sayoko!' "Wait, what happened to Unit 03?"  
  
"We don't know."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Nagisa began to extend his AT-Field into Sayoko's shield. The two energy forces began to sparkle and crackle as they came together.  
  
"What will you do little one? My power is infinite. How much longer can you last?"  
  
Sayoko began to strain as Nagisa increased the power of his AT-Field.  
  
Far above the scene, Rei stood watching from a ledge. Towards the center, she could see the clash of energy as Sayoko and Nagisa fought against each other. Just below her, Unit 01 and Unit 02 struggled. She turned back to Sayoko. Even from here, she could see Sayoko was weakening. Rei turned back to Unit 02 and concentrated.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We're detecting another AT-Field!!" shouted Hyuga. "It's the strongest on record!!"  
  
Misato felt helpless. 'What the hell is going on down there??'  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Both Nagisa and Sayoko turned as they felt the new AT-Field. Both looked up and saw Rei. Unit 02's AT-Field was neutralized by the new field, allowing Shinji to slice into the Eva. Nagisa turned back towards Sayoko just in time to catch a force bolt in his chest. Sayoko did not see her handy work. Totally drained of power, she fell into the lake of LCL. Nagisa recovered from the force bolt and looked around. He saw no sign of the goddess. With a smile, he continued to float towards the crucified Angel.  
  
"And now Father, I will return and compl......." Nagisa took another look at the Angel. "This is not Adam! This is Lilith!"   
  
Strong hands wrapped around Nagisa, bringing him face to face with Unit 01. Nagisa looked over at Unit 02. The pieces of it floated about in a dark stain on the LCL. Nagisa turned back to Unit 01.  
  
"So. We are defeated again." Nagisa smiled evilly at Unit 01. "Enjoy your victory while it lasts....Your final trial starts soon."  
  
"Oh Shut-up" muttered Shinji, clenching his hand, crushing Nagisa. A splash announced the arrival of Nagisa's head meeting the surface of the LCL.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Several hours later.  
  
Shinji sat on a bench at the park overlooking the remains of Tokyo-3. He had been sitting there awhile when Misato arrived.  
  
"So that's the end of the Angels." said Shinji.  
  
"There was only going to be 17 total." replied Misato.  
  
"How's Touji?"  
  
Misato sighed, "He's going to lose an arm, possible his leg. But he should recover."  
  
"And Sayoko?"  
  
"She's back at the apartment with Rei. Apparently she used up all her powers against the 17th Angel. She just needs time to recharge."  
  
"So what happens now?"  
  
"I don't know Shinji. I just don't know."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Status."  
  
"The 17th Angel has been defeated by Unit 01 sir. Sayoko prevented it from initiating 3rd Impact."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Drained of energy sir. She is recovering."  
  
"And what of Miss Ayanami?"  
  
"She assisted in the defeat of the Angel."  
  
"Good. Alert all the 0 and 1st classes. The time of the trial is at hand."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes.....the movies come next.....Stay tuned.... 


	17. Chapter 16: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 16  
  
The Beginning of the End  
  
  
  
Cranial Ward Room 407  
  
The only sound heard in the room was the repetitive beeping of the heart monitor. The girl lying in the bed had not spoken or moved in almost 3 months. Two nurses were checking on her.  
  
"What happened to her?" asked a Nurse.  
  
"She was a pilot. Her mind was overwhelmed during an attack. She is not expected to make it."  
  
"You mean......"  
  
"She's a vegetable. I feel sorry for that boy though. He's been here almost every single day to see her. He comes in an sits and talks to her for hours."  
  
"That's so sad. Is he her only visitor?"  
  
"No. There are the two other pilots. They come to see her also."  
  
The second Nurse turned and looked at the unconscious girl. "Is there any chance for a recovery at all?  
  
"It would take an act of god."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Why are we on alert? Didn't we destroy all the Angels?" asked Hyuga.  
  
"Yeah, their all gone." said Aoba.  
  
"So isn't there supposed to be peace?"  
  
"Then, what'll happen to NERV? and the Evas?" asked Maya.  
  
"I suppose they'll disband NERV. Who knows what will happen to us."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SEELE 01: The promised time has come. Without the Lance of Longinus, complementation using Lilith is impossible. Our only hope is to proceed with EVA-01, Lilith's sole clone.   
  
Gendo: A change from SEELE's original scenario...   
  
SEELE 09: We have no intention of giving up our human forms simply to enter the Ark called Eva.   
  
SEELE 12: It is merely a rite of passage... To bring about the rebirth in those who are imprisoned.   
  
SEELE 05: The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth.   
  
SEELE 04: A sacrament to unite God, humans, and all other life forms in death.   
  
Ikari: Death gives birth to nothing.   
  
SEELE 01: Then death is what you shall have.   
  
One by one, the black monoliths disappear, leaving only Fuyutsuki and Ikari.   
  
Fuyutsuki: We are entering a dangerous time.  
  
Gendo: I know Professor, I know. We must ready ourselves.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"All must be ready to carry out their tasks."  
  
"Yes my Lord" reply many voices.  
  
"The mortals have brought this upon themselves, while we cannot interfere with this trial, we can't ignore it either. There is risk to us as well should 3rd Impact occur. That is why Sayoko, Goddess 2nd Class was allowed to become a pilot. Her influence has greatly increased our chances. Now proceed to you duties."  
  
The assembled Gods and Goddesses depart, all but 3.  
  
"You know of my orders?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Then you may proceed." Two of the goddess left, leaving one.  
  
"What is it my child?"  
  
"Father, What of Sayoko? She will not like the orders I am to relay to her."  
  
"I understand your concerns, but you must reinforce the importance of her orders. Otherwise all may be lost."  
  
"What about the Eva, Unit 04. What will we do about Bel......"  
  
"When the time comes I will deal with that personally. Now go to your niece."  
  
"Yes Father."  
  
The remaining goddess got up and left.  
  
Kami-sama turned and sat at his desk with a loud sigh. Another person entered the office through a side door.  
  
Kami-sama didn't even need to turn to know who had entered. "Don't you know it's impolite to enter my office unannounced."  
  
"Sorry, old habits die hard."  
  
"So, in your opinion, What do you think will happen?"  
  
"Kami-sama, the Lord, the Head man himself, is asking my opinion?"  
  
"Humor me."  
  
"There may be unexpected difficulties. From my prospective, no plan is flawless."  
  
"I knew I had you brought up here for some reason."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Shinji sat quietly in a chair next to Asuka. He held her hand as he talked to her.  
  
"I talked to Hikari. She and Sayoko's Aunt Megumi have been hanging out together. Megumi is almost like a mom to Hikari, and Hikari is almost like a daughter to her. Hikari can't wait till we can visit." Shinji brought his free hand over and brushed some hair from Asuka's face. "Please come back Asuka, I need you."  
  
"How is she?" came a voice from the doorway. Shinji turned to see Sayoko and Rei.  
  
"She's still unconscious." Shinji turned his head back to Asuka. "Maybe I'm fooling myself. Asuka will never wake-up."  
  
"Don't say that!! Don't ever give up Shinji!" said Sayoko.  
  
"But it's hard to see her like this! She's been here for 3 months! She's been wasting away." Shinji bowed his head to the ground. "Maybe I don't deserve her."  
  
Rei stepped forward and put her hand on his shoulder. "Shinji, She cares for you. I saw her when you were taken by the 14th. She was worried about you, but she never gave up on you returning. You should not give up on her." Shinji put his hand on Rei's and smiled at Rei.  
  
"Thanks Rei."  
  
A strange ringing then filled the air. Shinji and Rei looked at Sayoko as she pulled the 'cell phone' that her Aunt had given her.  
  
"Hello?" Sayoko listened to whoever was one the other end. At first Sayoko's face brightened, but then it began to get pale. Sayoko replied to the caller in a language that Shinji had heard only once before; when Skuld and Sayoko had had a conversation in front of Misato, Asuka, and himself. Sayoko hung up and seemed very unhappy.  
  
"Shinji, Rei, I have to go meet someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Skuld stood quietly in the observation area looking down on the Geofront. The sound of a door opening caused her to turn around. Sayoko entered and walked right up to her Aunt.  
  
"Alright, What the hell is going on?"  
  
Skuld gave a small smile. "Nice to see you too."  
  
"I'm serious Auntie. What kind of order is that?"  
  
Skuld sighed, "It's Kami-sama's order. There is to be a final trial."  
  
"What?"  
  
"From the information we have, the Angel behind heaven's gate is Lilith. But that is not the only Angel NERV has. Apparently the Angel Adam was brought here when Asuka arrived. We have not been able to find any trace of Adam so far. Either he's dormant, or...."  
  
"So.... We get rid of Lilith." said Sayoko.  
  
"We.....can't do that."  
  
"What!?! Why not?"  
  
"It goes back a few millennia. When..."  
  
Sayoko interrupted. "I overheard that earlier from the 17th Angel. Now what does this have to do with Lilith?"  
  
"When Lilith saw that her brethren were not going to leave quietly, she made a deal with Kami-sama. She wanted the mortals to thrive, as did we, so she helped us to defeat them. They never knew what hit them."  
  
"So what did we give her in return?"  
  
"A promise. In return for helping us, Kami-sama promised we would not harm her, or her brethren, that we would help the mortals to prosper."  
  
"What went wrong?"  
  
"Mortals woke them up. They were not very happy."  
  
"So what's with the trial?"  
  
"According to our information, a group of mortals is going to attempt the Red Earth ceremony, which will bring all the souls together as one."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" asked Sayoko.  
  
Skuld gave Sayoko the look. "Basically, If it occurs, it will cause Yggdrasil to crash, starting Armageddon."  
  
Sayoko's eye's widened. "OH!"  
  
"Exactly. Now, where is Rei?"  
  
"What do you want with Rei?"  
  
Skuld turned to look at Rei. "You know she is part Angel."  
  
Sayoko looked at her Aunt. "Yeah so?"  
  
"The other portion of her DNA comes from Lilith."  
  
"How do you...?"  
  
"We do. Look, I'm not going to hurt her, but I need to talk to her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, the Trial will directly affect her."  
  
"But why can't I...?"  
  
Skuld closed her eyes. "Why me?" she asked quietly. "Sayoko. Kami-sama's order stands. You are not to interfere with the trial that is to come. Further orders will come later via the communicator. Do you understand?"  
  
Sayoko did not look happy, "Yes."  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Misato sat deep inside the core of the MAGI. She had her laptop in front of her, the chip taken from Kaji's office inserted into it. Information flew by on the screen as she scanned it. Finally she stopped and sat back.  
  
"So that's what happened. Sayoko was right, Second Impact was started by man, not god. And now they want to......." Alarms began to sound and lights flashed.  
  
"What the..? Have I been detected?"  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Central Dogma  
  
  
"We've lost communications! All outgoing network and data lines are being cut off!!" shouted Hyuga.   
  
"Are they after MAGI?" asked Fuyutsuki.  
  
"Data entry from all external nodes. They're hacking the MAGI system!" shouted Aoba.  
  
"Who!?"  
  
"It's at least 5 MAGI type units." said Hyuga, "Hacking verified from Germany, China, the U.S....   
  
"SEELE is mustering all of their forces." muttered Fuyutsuki, "5 to 1 odds... Not good."  
  
"No. 4 firewall breached!" shouted Aoba.   
  
"Locking the main database... Negative! We can't stop their invasion!" shouted Hyuga.  
  
"It's entering a deeper level!" shouted Maya. "Even the back-up circuit can't stop it!"   
  
"If they capture the MAGI system, they'll get everything." muttered Fuyutsuki.   
  
"Then we won't let them be captured." replied Ikari.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Rei walked to the observation area. She had been with Shinji, heading back for the apartment, when Sayoko had called her cell phone. She had no idea why Sayoko's Aunt wanted to see her. Upon arriving, Rei noted that Sayoko was no where in sight. Skuld stood by the windows looking down into the Geofront.  
  
"You asked to see me Skuld-sama?" said Rei.  
  
Skuld continued to look out the window. "You don't need to add the '-sama'. Skuld is fine. Rei, do you know why you were created?"  
  
"My purpose is to pilot Eva, and to obey Commander Ikari. Yet I find myself unable to pilot at this time, and I no longer wish to obey the Commander."  
  
Skuld smiled but continued to look out the window. "You are aware of what your DNA is composed of?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"We are entering a dangerous time Rei. The future has become clouded. What happens today will either insure that there is a future, or destroy it." Skuld turned and looked at Rei. "Kami-sama wants there to be a future, but we require your help. It will be dangerous, and might end up killing you. But if we succeed, you will be rewarded."  
  
Rei stared at Skuld. "With what?"  
  
"Life."  
  
  
Alarms caused both Rei and Skuld to jump.  
  
"Its too soon!!" shouted Skuld. She turned to Rei. "I need your decision."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Deep inside NERV.  
  
A NERV security guard walks up to a cell door. After typing in the code, the doors open to reveal a blond woman sitting on a bed.  
  
"Dr. Akagi. I'm to...."  
  
"I know. He has a 'use' for me." replied Ritsuko. "What does HE want?"  
  
"Lt. Ibuki has the details in Central Dogma."   
  
"Even an abandoned woman has her uses... How egotistical." muttered Ritsuko. 'I wonder how Rei is doing?'  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Misato entered the Command area.  
  
"Status report?"  
  
Hyuga turned to face her.   
  
"Tokyo-2 has just issued Special Order A-801."   
  
"801?"   
  
"The abolishment of special legal protection for NERV and transfer of all command to the government of Japan. The MAGI are currently being hacked. Things aren't looking good.   
  
Maya spoke up. "Dr. Akagi has just begun protective countermeasures."  
  
Misato turned and looked at Maya in surprise. "Ritsuko?"  
  
"Yes. Only two-and-a-half more minutes until deployment of a primary firewall."  
  
Overhead the Commanders watched.  
  
"Hacking the MAGI is only the first skirmish. Their objective is the direct take-over of headquarters and the two remaining Eva units." said Fuyutsuki quietly.  
  
"Yes. With not only Lilith, but even Adam in our hands...." said Ikari.   
  
"No wonder the old men are so worried."  
  
A quick flash, and the screen showing the hackers progress into the MAGI clears.  
  
"Hacking against MAGI has been stopped." called-out Maya. "External access is impossible for the next 62 hours."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
SEELE 06: Ikari has executed a Type-666 protection program on the MAGI system. It won't be easy to breach.   
  
SEELE 07: It appears that we will have to forego acquisition of MAGI.   
  
SEELE 01: I had hoped to solve this peacefully, but that is not possible now. Take over their Headquarters, immediately!   
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside Tokyo-3  
  
  
A man in JSSDF fatigues listens carefully to his combat phone.  
  
"Roger. All right, we have a go signal! MOVE OUT!"  
  
A around him, military equipment begins to move towards the city. The officer watches this then turns to another soldier.  
  
"Take out their sensors."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"We're losing radar stations left and right!" shouted Aoba. "JSSDF forces are moving in from the countryside! Our forces have engaged"  
  
"Air squadrons are moving in!" shouted Hyuga.  
  
"General Quarters. Put us at First Level Battle stations." ordered Ikari.  
  
"Forces have Invaded sector 4, Level 1 has been breached!"  
  
"They'll be going after the Evas and the Pilots. Have Shinji go to Unit 01, Sayoko to Unit 04, Rei will be back-up, move Asuka to...."  
  
"We are unable to find the 1st or the 5th Child!!" shouted Maya.  
  
"WHAT?!?! What about Shinji?"  
  
"He's in level 3. He's trying to head back, but security doors block his progress."  
  
"Keep looking for the other 2 pilots! Have Asuka moved into Unit 04."  
  
Maya turned to look at Misato. "But....She's in a coma! She won't be able to pilot!!"  
  
"She'll be safer in the Eva then she will be in her room. Launch her into the lake, she'll be safe there."  
  
"But when Sayoko arrives, How will we....."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just carry out your orders." Misato turned and watched the monitors as the JSSDF moved in. 'Sayoko where are you?' "Is Unit 01 ready?"  
  
"No Shinji hasn't arrived yet!" shouted Aoba.  
  
"WHERE IS HE?!"  
  
"He's trapped on Level 3. JSSDF have begun breaching that Level."  
  
Misato stared at the diagrams. "I'll get him. Try and give me a clear route." She turned and left Central Dogma.  
  
Fuyutsuki turned to Ikari.  
  
"There're sending an entire division against us. We can only hold them for so long."  
  
Ikari stood and walked to his elevator.  
  
"Professor, I have something I must take care of. Handle this for me."  
  
Fuyutsuki smiled, "Of course. Say hello to Yui for me."  
  
Ikari vanished into the floor.  
  
"JSSDF have begun to invade Level 4!" shouted Aoba.  
  
Fuyutsuki turned and looked down at the crew. "Begin to flood Level 4, sectors 2 thru 8 with Bakelite. Have our troops withdraw to sector 10."  
  
An explosion rocks Central Dogma. JSSDF troops enter and begin shooting towards the command tower. The bridge crew dives for cover. Hyuga opens a panel and passes around weapons. Maya looks at the weapon.  
  
"But.....I can't shoot anyone!"  
  
Aoba looks at her. "Its just like training. Only they shoot back."  
  
"BUT I WASN'T SHOOTING PEOPLE THEN!!!!"  
  
"They don't care what you think. If you want to live, shoot."  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Outside on the outskirts of Tokyo-3  
  
3 people sat quietly in a tree watching. Two had Goddess markings, one had Demon. All watched the battle.  
  
"There are times that I really hate being on the surface." said Peorth. She indicated the battle. "This is one of them."  
  
"Yeah." said Mara, quietly.  
  
Urd eyed Mara. "I thought you like wars?"  
  
Mara turned and looked at Urd. "Yeah, wars are nice." She pointed to the battle. "That is not a war. That is a slaughter."  
  
Peorth flinched as a loud explosion and fireball came out of a nearby ventilator. "I wonder what Skuld and Sayoko are up to?"  
  
Urd shrugged. "They have their orders as do we. We were told to wait here." Urd turned back to the battle. "And so we'll wait."  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Shinji ran as fast as he could. He had been leaving for home when the attack began. Now he was trying to survive. He had avoided several groups of soldiers, and had found the bodies that they had left in their wake. He started to turn at an intersection when he ran into a squad. They all leveled their guns at him.  
  
"We have found the 3rd Child." One the soldiers spoke into a radio.  
  
The reply crackled back. "The Children are to be eliminated."  
  
"Roger." The soldier then aimed his gun at Shinji's head. "Sorry kid. No hard feelings."  
  
Shinji stared at the barrel, waiting for the bullet. 4 shots rang out and someone shoved Shinji out of the way. When he looked up, he saw Misato pressing the last soldier up against the wall, her gun underneath his chin.  
  
"Non taken." Misato replied, then pulled the trigger. The soldier slid to the ground. Misato then turned to Shinji.  
  
"Come on, let's get you to your Eva."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Rei stood quietly in the dummy plug room. Behind her the door opened to reveal Gendo Ikari.  
  
Ikari smiled. "I knew you wouldn't stay away. The time has come. Let's go."  
  
Rei walked quietly out the door, following Ikari.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Misato listened to a JSSDF radio she had 'found' as they moved through the corridors.  
  
"Yamagishi squad at No. 7 cage, report your status, over. Purple unit secured.   
No problems with Bakelite infusion. Silver unit appears to have been launched... Currently searching for launch route used."  
  
"Dammit!" shouted Misato, "Comon Shinji! Their going to cut you off from your Eva."  
  
"What about Asuka!?! I won't do anything until she's safe!"  
  
"She's in Unit 04. I launched her into the lake."  
  
"You what?! Where's Sayoko?!"  
  
Misato shrugged but didn't stop walking. "I don't know. We couldn't find Rei either. Now come on!!"  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Block access to Terminal Dogma!! Make that your priority!!" ordered Fuyutsuki.  
  
"They're destroying everything else. Why not the commander area?" muttered Hyuga.  
  
"Because we're sitting on the original Magi." answered Aoba.  
  
"Do they really want the Magi that badly? Seems they could use BC weapons."  
  
"Or N2 weapons."  
  
The entire command area rocked as a bomber, high above Tokyo-3, had dropped a N2 bomb, vaporizing the remains of the city, and opening a giant hole into the Geofront.  
  
Aoba looked up at the ceiling. "Speak of the devil."  
  
Fuyutsuki also looked up. "Well that was overdoing it a bit."  
  
  
Outside of the city, 2 goddesses and one demon would agree as they lay on the ground, blown out of their tree.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Office of the Prime Minister of Japan, Tokyo-2  
  
  
"The phones are dead."  
  
"Yes sir. The warhead impacted just 3 minutes ago."  
  
"This Instrumentality project that NERV was working on, Third Impact. It scares the hell out of me."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The minister stood up and looked out his window. People moved about their business, having no idea what was going on several miles away. He turned back to his aide.  
  
"Take out their Headquarters. Level it."  
  
"Sir, will we be bring in anyone for redevelopment?"  
  
The minister turned back to the window.  
  
"I don't want people to be able to use it for 50 years."  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The JSSDF commander stood by his command tank, listening as his men moved through the NERV facility. An aide ran up to him.  
  
"SIR! We have found the Silver Unit!! It's at the bottom of that lake." He indicated the lake.  
  
"The Pilot?"  
  
"Unknown Sir."  
  
"Very well. Assume it's manned. Take it out."  
  
Several trucks moved to the edge of the lake. They began to fire charges into the water. Explosions and columns of water flew into the air as they went off.  
  
  
At the bottom of the lake, Unit 04 rocked slightly as the charges detonated. Inside the plug, Asuka lay unconscious.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere else.  
  
  
Asuka was holding herself tightly in a ball, floating in gloom. Memories from her youth had assaulted her constantly since her last battle. She kept seeing her mother, dead, over and over. But now all was quiet, except for Asuka's voice.  
  
"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. Don't kill me momma. I don't want to die."  
  
A figure began to appear in the gloom.  
  
"You don't have to die." said a female voice.  
  
"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die." Asuka had not heard the voice.  
  
"You can live." came the voice.  
  
"Don't kill me momma. Please don't kill me."  
  
"I won't kill you, Asuka." the voice said. Asuka stopped talking at the sound of her name. She looked up and saw the figure, but she could not make out who it was.  
  
"Momma?" Asuka asked quietly.  
  
The figure came into view, revealing a person that Asuka had never seen before. And yet, she looked very familiar, she almost looked like.....  
  
"Sayoko?"  
  
The person smiled. "No. I am Belldandy."  
  
Asuka's eyes went wide. "You're her mother?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does that mean......I'm dead Mrs. Morisato?"  
  
Belldandy smiled. "No, and please, call me Belldandy. No you're very much alive."  
  
"But...where am I?"  
  
Belldandy came closer. "Right now, you are in Unit 04. From what I've felt from Sayoko in her last battle, you've been in a coma."  
  
Asuka looked shocked. "A coma? How long?"  
  
"Maybe 3 months, its hard to tell time here."  
  
"What am I doing here?"  
  
Belldandy's face became serious. "I'm not sure, but something has happened. There are explosives being dropped on us." Belldandy then gave Asuka a warm smile. "I've healed you the best I can. So you'd better wake up. Shinji misses you."  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
Belldandy began to fade. "He cares for you, I can tell. Sayoko is right, You are a wonderful person."  
  
"WAIT!?!? BELLDANDY!!!"  
  
Asuka sat up. True to Belldandy's words she was inside an entry plug. The plug then rocked as another explosion went off nearby. Asuka grabbed the controls.  
  
"Alright Belldandy, Let's show them what we've got."  
  
The Eva's eyes glowed blue.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The JSSDF commander had turned from the lake when there was a bright flash. He turned back to see a cross shaped explosion.  
  
"What the hell!?"  
  
Unit 04 rose out of the water, carrying an abandoned worship with it. JSSDF tanks began to open fire on the Eva. Unit 04 turned and blocked the oncoming shells with the ship. It then threw the ship into the tanks, causing a massive explosion. A few tanks that survived continue to fire at the Eva. The Eva simply crushed them beneath it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misato was looking, trying to find the correct corridor that would take her in Shinji to Unit 01, when Maya's voice came over the radio.  
  
"UNIT 04 IS ACTIVATED!!! ASUKA'S ALIVE!!! SHE'S ALRIGHT!!!"  
  
Shinji turned and grabbed the radio. "Asuka?"  
  
"BAKA! Where are you?" came Asuka's voice.  
  
"Hold on, We're trying to get to my Eva. I'll be there soon."  
  
"Misato got you lost didn't...." an explosion comes over the radio. "...you little basterds, comere you....." CRUNCH " sorry, minor distraction, Misato's lost isn't she?"  
  
Misato just sighed. "Just stop them Asuka, I'll get him there shortly."  
  
"Roger."  
  
Misato grabbed Shinji and pulled him down a corridor.  
  
"Come on, Your Girlfriend is waiting."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The JSSDF Commander watched as his forces were eliminated by the Eva. Nothing seemed to be able to affect it. Then he remembered something from his briefing.  
  
"Find the Cable! It can't fight without power!"  
  
"Uhhh Sir." said his Aide quietly.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"This one has no cable."  
  
The Commander looked at it, then looked in his report. "Dammit. Intel got the Units mixed up!!"  
  
The Commander tossed the file away and looked at his Aide. "Give me the damn radio!"  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SEELE 01: The loathsome Evangelion... Do they stand in our way yet again? It seems that we must fight fire with fire.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
High above the remains of Toyko-3, 9 large transports moved into formation for a drop. Underneath, humanoid forms ride in their bellies. Slim red plugs are inserted and hatches are closed. As one, they are released. The 9 Production Evas, pure white and controlled by Dummy Plugs, open their wings as one and begin to circle above NERV HQ and its lone defender.  
  
Asuka looks up into the sky and watches them circle.  
  
"The Production Series? They've been completed?"  
  
Outside in the forest, Peorth, Urd and Mara watch the Evas circle. They then turned to each other.  
  
"That's it. Time to move." said Peorth.  
  
Urd and Mara nod at each other then they vanished. Peorth turned and watched the circling Evas just a bit longer before she too vanished.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
In his office, Kami-sama watched several monitors. One showed the circling Evas, with the NERV pyramid and a Silver Eva below. Another showed Misato and Shinji making their way through NERV. Yet another showed Gendo and Rei moving towards Terminal Dogma. The final screen showed Central Dogma and the command deck.  
  
"The players have been assembled," he said quietly to no one. "Let the trial begin."  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	18. Chapter 17: Finale

Chapter 17  
Finale  
  
  
  
High above the remains of Toyko-3, 9 large transports moved into formation for a drop. Underneath, humanoid forms ride in their bellies. Slim red plugs are inserted and hatches are closed. As one, they are released. The 9 Production Evas, pure white and controlled by Dummy Plugs, open their wings and begin to circle above NERV HQ and its lone defender.  
  
Asuka looks up into the sky and watches them circle.  
  
"The Production Series? They've been completed?"  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Central Dogma.  
  
Fuyutsuki stared at the main screen.  
  
"They've deployed all 9 MP Evas with S2 engines? Isn't that a little overkill, unless....." Fuyutsuki eyes widened, "They intend to start it here!"  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Asuka!" came Misato's voice. "You must destroy all the MP Evas. Shinji will be there soon."  
  
Asuka gave a small smile. "You mean once you figure out where you are?"  
  
"Just do the best you can."  
  
Asuka stared at the radio. "The best I can? I've been in a coma for 3 months!"  
  
* We can do it. *  
  
Asuka turned to see the ghostly form of Belldandy next to her. Belldandy smiled.  
  
Asuka turned back to the MP Evas as they began to land.  
  
"We'll let's do it then!"  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misato stared at the radio. 'That little...' "Just do the best you can. Hyuga, where am I"  
  
"Your close to emergency elevator 20. That will take you right down to the Eva cage."  
  
"Thanks. Come on Shinji!" Misato took off down a corridor, followed closely by Shinji. Unnoticed by them, a dark figure followed. Misato and Shinji entered a foyer, where many ramps and corridors met. At the far end was a doorway.  
  
"It should be right through there." said Misato, "Let's g.." Gunfire erupted around them.  
  
"MOVE IT SHINJI!!!!" Shinji ran next to Misato as bullets splattered about them. Just as Shinji was moving through the door he heard Misato give a grunt. Shinji turned quickly and slapped the control to shut the door. Just as the door closed, the sound of an impact and explosion came through the wall.  
  
"Just in time." Shinji muttered, he turned to look at Misato. She remained on the floor were she had fallen.  
  
"MISATO!!!" Shinji falls by Misato's side.  
  
Misato gives Shinji a weak smile. "It's not....as bad...as it looks." She moves slowly to her feet and heads towards the elevator. She presses a button, opening the gate.  
  
"There's still power. You can still make it." Misato leans up against the wall.  
  
"Shinji, your on your own now......"  
  
"Misato......"  
  
"....Go help Asuka."  
  
"But Misato! I...." Misato moves in and gives Shinji a kiss. After a few seconds she pulls away.  
  
"Go now, She needs you." Misato pushed Shinji into the elevator and pressed the button. Shinji fell backwards into the elevator. He looked up and had one last view of Misato before the doors closed. He stood up and heard something clank to the floor. He looked down. Laying on the floor of the elevator was Misato's cross. He picked it up and held it tightly in his hands. Tears began to form in his eyes.  
  
"Good bye, Misato."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Misato slowly fell to the floor.  
  
"I suppose I knew it would end this way. Kaji did I do alright?"  
  
"You did well Misato." came a female voice.  
  
Misato turned to the voice's owner. "What.....Where?"  
  
"Shhh, don't talk. We're going on a little trip."  
  
Misato's view of the world disappeared into darkness.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Geez, Don't these things know when to stop?" muttered Asuka. Asuka leaped over one MP Eva, smashing into another. She grabbed the Eva she had just jumped over and twisted its head. A loud crack echoed throughout the Geofront as the Eva's neck broke.  
  
"3 down, another 6 to go." said Asuka. "Come on Shinji! Hurry up!"  
  
The 6 remaining MP Evas pulled out sword-like weapons. Asuka's eyes widened slightly. Belldandy's ghostly form leaned forward for a closer look.  
  
" 'Best Eva Pilot' hmm?" Belldandy said quietly, "I hope your as good as you say."  
  
"So do I." said Asuka. Asuka pushed forward on the controls and charged towards the MP Evas.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Gendo Ikari and Rei entered Terminal Dogma and approached the giant cross. A figure stepped out from behind it and onto the platform.  
  
"I've been waiting for you Ikari." said Ritsuko, pointing her gun at Ikari. "I knew you'd come here." She turned and looked at Rei. "But I didn't expect you. Why are you here?" Her face was that of one who had been betrayed.  
  
Rei just stared at Ritsuko. She tried to think of something, anything she could say to the Doctor. Ikari did not notice Rei's conflicted face.  
  
"She knows where her place is."  
  
Ritsuko just nodded as she stared at Rei. 'Still a puppet.' She turned back to Ikari. "I altered the MAGI's program earlier." She held out a small remote control.  
  
"A daughter's last wish, to die with her mother."  
  
She pressed the button. The click echoed throughout the chamber, but nothing else occurred.   
  
"What!?" Ritsuko looked at the control. The display signaled the rejection of her signal.  
  
"What! Mother! You'd choose him over me!?"  
  
"Dr. Akagi." Ikari said quietly as he raised his gun. " I truly......"   
  
Ritsuko gave a small smirk. "Liar."  
  
Ikari's gun fired one shot. Ritsuko flew backwards from platform. As she fell she looked up in shock to see someone floating over her. Someone who looked sort of like Sayoko. She landed with a splash into the LCL.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Shinji finally reached the cage his Eva was being held in. But as his Eva came into view, he fell to his knees.  
  
"No...." He mumbled quietly. His Eva was covered in Bakelite, freezing it into place. He sat down and stared at it. The sounds of the battle could be heard over the speaker.  
  
"Dammit, Shinji where are you?" came Asuka's voice. "There's still 4 left!"  
  
Shinji stared at his Eva.  
  
"Look's pretty hopeless, huh kid?"  
  
Shinji turned to see a woman standing near him, also looking at the Eva. She turned to face him. He recognized her from the Karaoke bar.  
  
"Your that Demon that Sayoko was telling us about." He said in shock.  
  
Mara just smiled, "Yep, Mara, 1st Class Demon at your service."  
  
"Go away."  
  
Mara's smile vanished into a frown. "Well gee, if you don't want my help, I'll just leave." Mara stared to turn.  
  
"Wait!" Mara stopped and faced Shinji again. "What do you want?"  
  
"Believe it or not, I am here to help you, no questions asked."  
  
Shinji looked skeptical. "Really?"  
  
"I'm doing this as a favor to an old friend, alright?" Mara turned and began to concentrate. She moved her hands close together. A ball of energy formed. She sent the ball hurtling towards the bakelite. With a loud explosion, Unit 01 was blown free of the material. Shinji turned and looked at Mara.  
  
"Now, don't you have somewhere to be?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Shinji turned and headed for the entry plug of his Eva. He climbed in and began the start up procedures. Mara watched as Unit 01's eyes lit up. The Eva looked right at her before turning towards the launch tube.  
  
"LUANCH UNIT 01!" Shinji shouted.  
  
In Central Dogma, Fuyutsuki gave a small smile. Aoba reached up onto the control panel.  
  
"EVA LAUNCH!" he shouted as his hand pressed the button.  
  
Mara watched as Unit 01 raced towards the surface.  
  
"Give them hell." She said quietly.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Asuka was fighting the last 3 MP Evas when she heard the order to launch Unit 01.  
  
"About time Shinji!" muttered Asuka. "I didn't think you were coming."  
  
"What? And let you have all the fun? No way!" was Shinji's reply  
  
* ASUKA!!! LOOK OUT!!! *  
  
Asuka turned at Belldandy's cry just in time to see one of the MP Eva's weapons heading towards her. She threw up her AT-Field in front of it. It stopped at the field. It hovered there for a few second, before changing into a lance.  
  
"The Lance of Longinus?" Asuka said in surprise. The lance hovered a few seconds more before piercing through the AT-Field. Its twin points plunged deep into Unit 04's head. The ghostly form of Belldandy gave out a cry of shock before vanishing. Asuka screamed as pain stabbed through her head. The monitor around her began to flicker. Another lance came flying at the Eva, piercing its chest. On its way through the chest area, it cracked the S2 Engine, causing the Eva to lose power. Shinji's Eva burst onto the surface just in time to see Unit 04 fall onto its back.  
  
"ASUKA!!!" Shinji shouted. He started to run towards Asuka's Eva. One of the remaining MP Evas attempted to stop him. Another MP Eva joined the fight against Unit 01.  
  
All around the Geofront, the defeated MP Evas began to reactivate.  
  
In Central Dogma, Maya gasped.  
  
"The MP Evas!! They're...reactivating."  
  
Aoba ran next to Maya to look at her screen.  
  
"What are they doing?"  
  
Inside the darkened plug of Unit 04, Asuka struggled with the grips, trying to get the Eva to restart.  
  
"Come on, move! I know you can! Come on Belldandy!! I need your help! Come on move!!"  
  
The walls of the plug began to shimmer. Outside sparks began to fly out from where the lance had cracked the S2 Engine. Unit 04 started to rise despite 2 lances stuck in it and began to start towards Unit 01, when one of the reactivated Evas used its weapon to cut off its leg. Unit 04 crashed to the ground. Several of the MP Evas went after Unit 04 and began to tear it apart.  
  
Maya gasped as her screen reported the grim demise of Unit 04. She turned away. Hyuga looked at the screen. "My god....That's Unit 04?!"  
  
Shinji fights off the MP Evas and glances at where Unit 04 had been. Pieces of it lay scattered about.  
  
"NO!!!!! ASUKA!!!!" Shinji ran towards the fallen Eva.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
In Terminal Dogma.  
  
  
  
"Rei, the time has come." Gendo said quietly. He removed the glove on his right hand, revealing the embryo of Adam, the first Angel. "Adam and I are now one. For this is the only way I will be able to see Yui again. The forbidden joining of Adam and Lilith."  
  
Gendo moves closer to Rei.  
  
"Let's begin, Rei. Release your AT Field, the barrier of your heart. Complement your imperfect heart, leave your useless body... Merge all souls into one. And then, take me to Yui's side."  
  
Gendo placed his right hand on Rei's chest and began to merge with her. Rei gave a gasp as his hand moved towards her stomach.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Shinji was almost to Unit 04 when he was grabbed by the MP Evas and hauled into the air. Shinji struggled against their grip but failed. He tried to reach out with his hand towards Unit 04.  
  
"NOOOO!! ASUKA!!!!"  
  
A figure watched as Unit 01 was dragged into the sky. She watched for a few seconds more then turned her attention to Unit 04. She walked to where the Eva's core lay exposed. Next to it, the entry plug could just be seen in the remains of the chest. As she got closer to the core, she slipped in the blood that dripped from the Eva. She landed with a splash. She sighed and looked up to the sky.  
  
"Why do I always get the 'fun' jobs?" she asked quietly.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The Moon.  
  
  
All is quiet. And then, a swirl of activity brings the eye to a recently made crater. Bursting forth from the crater, the true Lance of Longinus flew away from the moon, heading towards Tokyo-3.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The JSSDF Commander had stood by and watched as the MP Evas had destroyed Unit 04. He now watched as they pulled Unit 01 into the sky.  
  
"What the hell are they doing?"  
  
"Sir!" cried his Aide. "We have an object approaching at high speed from the moon!"  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
He looks back to the Evas in time to see an object stop just short of Unit 01's throat.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
SEELE 01: At long last our hopes are to be realized.   
  
SEELE 04: The original Lance of Longinus has returned as well.   
  
Together: Return the Eva series to its rightful form. Evangelize humankind and restore us to our true form. With indiscriminate death and prayers, we return to our original state.   
  
SEELE 01: And let all souls find peace. Now, let the ceremony begin!  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The MP Evas moved into a formation around Unit 01. A pattern filled the sky between them.  
  
  
"Unit 01 has been captured!!" shouted Hyuga.  
  
Fuyutsuki turned and watched as Unit 01 continued to be pulled upward.   
  
"Do they plan to use Unit 01 as the well of souls?"  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
  
Misato opened her eyes.  
  
"I'm...alive?"  
  
Misato sat up. The last thing she remembered was laying in a hallway, dying. Then Sayoko appeared above her. Now she was on a bed with white sheets. The room was also a pure white. Light streamed in through large windows. Misato got up and noticed she had no injury, the only evidence being the hole in her dress.  
  
"What? How?"  
  
Misato walked to the windows and looked out. She saw buildings, seemingly floating on nothing, a beautiful landscape of green beyond them. It was a breath taking sight.  
  
"Ah, So your awake." came a familiar voice.  
  
Misato turned around and looked with shock. "K..k...Kaji?"  
  
Kaji gave her a smile. "Last time I looked."  
  
Misato flew at Kaji and wrapped him up in a giant hug. Tears filled her eyes.  
  
"I thought you were dead."  
  
Kaji smiled. "Well I'm not. And before you ask, no, your not either."  
  
"Then where are we?"  
  
Kaji took her hand, "Come on. I'll show you."  
  
Kaji lead her through a doorway. As they exited, Misato noticed two heavily armored women. The armor they wore belonged to a deferent time and place, but it shined as if it was new. The women immediately stepped away and followed Kaji and Misato in formation on either side of them. Kaji saw Misato staring at their escort.  
  
"They are Valkyries. They guard this facility."  
  
Misato's eyes widened. "Valkyries! But that means...."  
  
Kaji just smiled, "Yep."  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"Sayoko's Aunt Skuld."  
  
Misato looked around. "Is Sayoko here?"  
  
"No, she went back to the surface, there's....a lot of things happening."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Kaji smiled, " Well, they knew quite a bit about NERV and the Angels, but there was a few things that they did not know, such as that Adam still existed, and Ikari had plans over then SEELE's on his mind. I filled them in on all that."  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
Kaji put his arm around her. "Because, the big guy is not as insensitive as he seems. He knows how Shinji and Asuka feel for you, and he wanted to be sure there was someone there for them when this has ended. If everything turns out alright."  
  
Misato stared at Kaji. "What do you mean?"  
  
"They have been trying to prevent 3rd Impact as much as we have. That is why Sayoko was allowed to become a pilot. Should 3rd Impact occur, Armageddon would follow. The forces of Heaven would battle the forces of Hell in a final battle. Regardless how the battle ends, humanity would not survive. At least, that is what they have been telling me."  
  
He headed towards a set of ornate doors. More Valkyries stood at either side of the door. As they approached, the door swung open, revealing an enormous chamber. In the center, 3 twisted poles moved slowly, making it look like they were drilling into something far below. Kaji led Misato over to a floating chair in which a woman sat.  
  
Kaji stopped just in front of her. "Misato, I'd like you to meet Peorth, Goddess 1st Class Type 2 Unlimited, SysOp for the world computer Yggdrasil."  
  
Misato stared in shock. "Umm, hello."  
  
Peorth nodded, "Nice to finally meet you."  
  
Kaji turned and looked towards the main display. "What's been happening?"  
  
Peorth looked away from Kaji and back to the display. "Unit 04 has been destroyed."  
  
Misato gasp. "Asuka?"  
  
Peorth was about to answer when alarms began to sound all over the chamber.  
  
"What's happening?" shouted Peorth, Kaji and Misato quickly forgotten.  
  
"They have started the ceremony!!" replied Chronos. "Yggdrasil is starting to fail!"  
  
"Quick!! Shut down all unnecessary programs!!" ordered Peorth. "We must keep the main system online!!" Peorth turned and looked at the main screen.   
  
'Come on, don't let us down.'  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Together: To restore the Tree of Life!   
  
SEELE 01: Our servants, the Eva series... Their existence has all been for this moment. Soon, our dream will be reality.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"The Evas!! Their S2 systems are opening!" shouted Hyuga.  
  
"AT-Field values are inverting. They are going negative!" added Aoba.  
  
Fuyutsuki stared at the screen.   
  
"An Anti-AT-Field."  
  
"The data is similar to 15 years ago!" gasped Maya. "My god, Third Impact has begun!"  
  
A massive explosion takes place in the area that Tokyo-3 once occupied, revealing the circular form of the Geofront. The entire Central Dogma began to shake.   
  
"Direct hit!!" shouted Aoba. "Surface layers are melting away!!"  
  
"JSSDF force on the surface has been annihilated!!" shouted Hyuga.  
  
"We can take it! Set shock absorbers to maximum!" ordered Fuyutsuki.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
SEELE 09: With purification of the Red Earth ceremony, which speaks of eternal time....  
  
SEELE 01: Return the Geofront, to its true form.... The Egg of Lilith.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ikari looked about as the room gave a shudder.  
  
"It has begun. Rei, take me to Yui."  
  
"No." Rei replied. She tried to pull away from Gendo, but he grabbed her, keeping his hand inside of her.  
  
"Do not resist me, take me to Yui....NOW!!"  
  
A ball of energy flew between them. Rei fell back away in surprise, as did Gendo. His hand was pulled out of Rei, leaving the embryo behind. Gendo turned to see Skuld standing on the platform in full goddess robes.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"I am Skuld, Goddess 1st Class." Her eyes narrowed. " And I am here to stop you."  
  
Gendo gave her his smirk. "Goddess? There is no such thing." He pointed his gun at her. "Even if you are what you say you are..... We have defeated the messengers of god, we can defeat you too."  
  
Skuld just crossed her arms. "And how do you intend to do that?"  
  
"Rei..." Gendo turned to where Rei had fallen, only to find she was no longer there.  
  
"Looking for someone?" came a taunting voice.  
  
Gendo turned to see Sayoko, also in goddess robes, standing just in front of Rei. Gendo turned his gun on her, "Stay where you are. Rei come here."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am not your doll." Rei said quietly.  
  
Gendo glared at Sayoko. "It's your fault she no longer obeys me!"  
  
Gendo opened fire on Sayoko, only to have his shots deflected by a bright blue shield. Gendo continued to fire until his clip had emptied. A hand clamped down on his shoulder and spun him about to face a very angry Skuld.  
  
"You shot at my niece you basterd!!" Skuld pulled her fist back and then punched Gendo across the platform and into the LCL with a giant splash. Skuld winced and held her hand in pain.  
  
"OW, that hurt!"  
  
Sayoko just smiled. "You should have used your hammer."  
  
Rei grabbed Sayoko. "Dr. Akagi. He shot her, she's....."  
  
"Where!?" Sayoko asked.  
  
Rei turned and pointed to an area of LCL. Sayoko floated over and looked down into the LCL.  
  
"Auntie, a little help here." She and Skuld disappeared into the LCL. They reappeared a few seconds later with Ritsuko, who began to cough up LCL. They set her down gently. Then Skuld healed her wound. Ritsuko stared at the two in shock.  
  
"Wh...what are you?"  
  
"Questions later." said Skuld. She turned to Rei. "Don't you have someplace to be?"  
  
Rei nodded and moved towards the Angel. She floated off the ground and approached the chest of the Angel.  
  
"NO WAIT!! DON'T!!!" shouted Ritsuko.  
  
"We know what we're doing." said Skuld. "At least, I hope we do."  
  
Sayoko stared at her Aunt in shock. "WHAT?! What do you mean!?"  
  
Skuld turned and looked at Sayoko. "Well, nothing like this has ever been done before."  
  
Sayoko and Ritsuko just stared at Skuld. Rei approached the Angels chest and vanished into it. The Angel's legs reformed and it pulled itself from the cross. It landed with a splash in to the LCL. It then leaned forward, the mask covering its face fell away. The angel began to shift, taking the form of Rei. Rei looked down at the 2 goddesses and 1 mortal. She gave a small smile then began to rise towards the surface.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Unidentified Energy source has been detected in Terminal Dogma!" shouted Hyuga.  
  
"AT-Field detected. Pattern is blue!" shouted Aoba.  
  
Maya looked up stunned. "Another Angel?!"  
  
The form of giant Rei appeared in front of the Command Center. The few remaining JSSDF soldiers tried shooting at it. It continued on its way towards the surface. All the bridge crew stared in shock. Their shock increased when an abandoned cup of coffee began to shake and glow. Skuld burst forth from the mug, pulling behind her a very surprised Ritsuko. Fuyutsuki was the first to recover.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Skuld ignored him and pulled out a small mirror. Soon Sayoko was standing next to her.  
  
The bridge crew let out another gasp of surprise.  
  
"Sayoko?" Maya said quietly.  
  
Several shots flew past Skuld and Sayoko. A few that might have hit them were blocked by blue shields. Skuld turned quietly and created a force bolt.  
  
"Pattern...Purple detected." Aoba said.  
  
Skuld let the bolt fly. It slammed into the floor directly in front of the JSSDF soldiers. They were blown backwards several feet. Seeing Skuld readying a second bolt the soldiers decided to leave, quickly. The Bridge crew stared at the 2 goddesses.  
  
Fuyutsuki glared at them. "5th Child! What is the meaning of this?"  
  
Sayoko stared back at the Vice-Commander, her face very serious. "Sir, I am Sayoko, Goddess 2nd Class, Limited, this is my Aunt Skuld, Goddess 1st Class Type 2 Unlimited." The bridge crew looked at her with surprise. That surprise turned into fear at the look that Skuld gave them.  
  
"We're here to oversee your trial."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Shinji struggled to regain control of his Eva, but the MPs continued to hold him in place. He then saw movement in front of him. A massive form began to rise from the surface. As the face came into view, Shinji let out a gasp of surprise.   
  
"Rei!?"  
  
The MP Evas moved to assume another formation. The massive Rei began to move towards them.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tokyo-2  
  
Hikari and Kensuke were walking down the street next to Megumi.  
  
"Thanks Miss Morisato." said Hikari.  
  
"No problem, I'm glad I could take you two to see Touji."  
  
"I can't wait until he gets out." said Kensuke. "Then it will start to be like old times."  
  
Megumi just smiled. They continued down the street further when a bright flash lit up the sky. The sky began to glow red.  
  
"What the hell is that!?" shouted Kensuke.  
  
"I don't know." replied Hikari. She turned and looked at Megumi. Megumi's face had turned completely white.  
  
"Miss Morisato? What's wrong? What is it?"  
  
"The... last time I saw that....was...15 years ago."  
  
Hikari's eye's widened. "2nd Impact? But... Sayoko wouldn't let that happen! Neither would her Aunt's!"  
  
Megumi started running towards her Apartment with Kensuke and Hikari in pursuit. "I know! I think I still have a phone number or two. Maybe I can reach them."  
  
"What the hell is going on?" asked Kensuke.  
  
"Kensuke," started Hikari. "Your not going to believe this but....."   
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
"Our trial?" asked Fuyutsuki, quietly. "What are we on trial for?"  
  
Skuld glared at the Vice-Commander. "You know the truth of what happened 15 years ago?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then you have your answer."  
  
Fuyutsuki stared at Skuld in shock before sitting down. He placed his head in his hands. Ritsuko and the bridge crew looked at each other and then at Skuld and Sayoko.  
  
"But we don't know!" said Ritsuko. "What happened?"  
  
"A scientific team was sent to Antarctica, there they found Adam, the first 'Angel'."  
  
"I know this." said Ritsuko. "The Angel awoke during tests and set off the 2nd Impact."  
  
"Do you know what those tests involved?" asked Skuld.  
  
Ritsuko took a step back. "Not exactly."  
  
"They inserted the Lance of Longinus into its core to test its reaction. They planned to only insert it so far, but someone changed the computer program. It was inserted beyond the point that they intended, and they woke up Adam. 2nd Impact was caused by actions of one man, by the orders of a group of men."  
  
Fuyutsuki lifted his head. "Ikari! He knew what was going to happen! Him and SEELE!"  
  
The bridge crew and Ritsuko stared at Fuyutsuki, before another rumble brought their attention back to their monitors.  
  
"The Eva's AT-Fields are resonating!" said Hyuga.  
  
Maya looked at Sayoko, "What's happening?"  
  
Sayoko just watched the monitor.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The lance approached Unit 01's core it penetrated and merged with Unit 01, transforming it into a large cross like object. The giant Rei began to cup Unit 01 in its hands. Unit one then disappeared into Rei.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Alarms continued to sound inside Yggdrasil Control. Peorth continued to shout orders trying to prevent the main program from crashing. Misato clung to Kaji, having no idea what was happening. It was then that Urd arrived. Peorth turned to her.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?!"  
  
Urd shrugged. "Hey, you had the easy part. You know how hard it was to get that thing up here!"  
  
Peorth turned back to the main monitor. Urd looked at the monitor and gasped.  
  
"Its already transformed into the Tree of Life?! What is she waiting for?!"  
  
Peorth looked at her. "We just have to hold on for a little while longer...Any help you can provide would be appreciated."  
  
Urd walked over to a control panel and began to type rapidly.  
  
Misato turned to Kaji. "Do you know what is going on?"  
  
"From what I've been told, should 3rd Impact occur, this entire system will crash, the first step towards Armageddon." Kaji turned and watched the Goddesses fly about the control area. "They just barely saved it during the 2nd Impact."  
  
Misato turned back and watched the flurry of activity, thinking about what had been said.  
  
"What's the Tree of Life anyway?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"It's what?" asked Maya.  
  
Fuyutsuki continued to stare at the giant screen. "The Tree of Life, Unit 01 has become like god. It could save us from 3rd Impact or could damn us. Our fate is in the hands of young Ikari."  
  
Ritsuko turned and looked at Skuld. "In Shinji's hands!?"  
  
"Yes, He is your Judge and Jury."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Somewhere  
  
  
Shinji floated in darkness. Images went through his mind. He saw events from the past, events that he had never witnessed, people he did not know, all flashed before him. It seemed to go on forever.  
  
"What is going on? What is happening?"  
  
"You are seeing into the minds of all people, their thoughts, feelings, hopes, dreams, and desires." came Rei's voice.  
  
"Why are you showing me all of this?" asked Shinji.  
  
"Because you must make a choice."  
  
"What choice?"  
  
"Based on what you see, what you know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You must make a choice."  
  
"A choice for what!?"  
  
"A choice of Life, or Death."  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Sayoko watched the screen quietly. 'Come on Shinji, I know you will do the right thing.'  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"What do you mean life or death?" asked Shinji. "I don't understand Rei!"  
  
"You must try to, for only you can decide their fate."  
  
Shinji whirled about in the darkness. "Wait, do you mean...the fate of everyone..... I'm in control of their fate?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But....I can't do that! Sayoko's the goddess, She and her Aunt's are the fates!"  
  
"But you have been chosen. You must make the decision."  
  
Shinji bowed his head. His thoughts drifted to Asuka and Misato, and the last time he saw them before they.....  
  
"No, I can't."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Aoba stared at his screen. "The Eva's and the Geofront are still rising."  
  
Hyuga stared in shock at his screen. "The Angel is sending out an Anti-AT-Field, it's expanding!"  
  
The Giant Rei began to cup the Geofront in her hands. A white glow began to appear on the ground below.  
  
"Anti-AT Field critical limit exceeded!" shouted Hyuga.  
  
"No...!" shouted Aoba, "If this continues, individual life-forms will be unable to maintain their separate entities!"  
  
Wings appeared behind the Giant Rei and they began to encircle the earth.  
  
Sayoko turned to her Aunt. "What's happening?"  
  
"We have failed."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Yggdrasil is failing!" shouted Chronos. "Estimated time to total failure is 5 mins!"  
  
"Dammit!" shouted Peorth, "X, Erie, Try to stabilize the program. Shut down any last remaining secondary programs."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
Urd turned to a Valkyrie. "If Yggdrasil fails completely......"  
  
"We have are orders Ma'am. The attack will begin instantaneously."  
  
Urd nodded, then turned back to her display.  
  
Peorth continued to issue orders to those around her. Misato watched but did not understand what was being said. It was then that Kaji took her in his arms.  
  
"This may be a very bad time to say this but, I don't know how much time is left...." Kaji smiled, "I have to tell you something...."  
  
Misato looked at Kaji questioningly. "Kaji?"  
  
"I didn't forget...." Kaji took her hands in to his. Misato's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to say.  
  
"Misato, I ....."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Why can't you?" asked Rei.  
  
"Because....I just can't." shouted Shinji. Asuka and Misato continued to haunt him.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Down in Central Dogma, Sayoko sensed Shinji's sorrow of the loss of his Guardian, and his Girlfriend, the only people he truly cared for. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Skuld turned and looked at her, but said nothing.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Shinji continued to think on Asuka and Misato, when a new voice was heard.  
  
"Shinji."  
  
Shinji looked about, but still saw nothing. "Who's there?"  
  
"It's Sayoko."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You need to decide Shinji."  
  
"But I can't. You're the goddess, you decide. I'm a nobody."  
  
Sayoko replied angrily, "Dammit Shinji, You are a someone! You are Asuka's love. Misato looks on you like a son! You have a sister who cares for you! You are my friend! How can you say you're a nobody!?"  
  
"But they're gone....Misato...then Asuka...they're both gone."  
  
"Did you love them?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you love them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you should honor their sacrifice. Make your choice, or everything they did for you was wasted."  
  
Shinji stared off into the darkness.  
  
"Life or Death Shinji?" came Rei's voice.  
  
Shinji made his choice.  
  
"Life."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"AT-Field strength is increasing." shouted Aoba.  
  
Fuyutsuki looked on quietly. "It's only a matter of time now."  
  
"SOMETHING'S HAPPENING!!" shouted Hyuga.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at the monitor. The Giant Rei began to fall backwards onto the earth, the Geofront began to fall. The Earth shook as Rei impacted with the ground. Bursting forth from her came Unit 01. It rose from the body of the Angel. The giant Rei began to fall apart, flooding the surrounding areas with LCL. Unit 01 continued to rise towards the heavens.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"1 Minute to total failure." shouted Chronos.  
  
"Peorth, we're not going to make it!" shouted Urd.  
  
Peorth tried to think up something that hadn't been tried yet, but was coming up empty. Kaji and Misato watched the monitors. Nobody saw Kami-sama enter the room. He moved quietly towards Peorth. When he was about halfway there.....  
  
"YGGDRASIL IS COMING BACK UP!!" shouted Erie.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at her. Chronos looked at her display.  
  
"Confirmed! Main Program has stabilized!"  
  
Peorth and Urd looked at each other. "What did you do?" they asked each other at once.  
  
"Perhaps I could answer that." said Kami-sama. Peorth and Urd turned and looked at the newcomer. Both of their eyes went wide as they saw who it was.  
  
"KAMI-SAMA!" Peorth and Urd immediately bowed, as did all the other Gods and Goddesses. Misato could only stare. Kaji smiled.  
  
"I believe that my Granddaughter's young friend has finally made his choice." said Kami-sama, nodding toward the monitors. On the screen, Unit 01 continued to float upwards, the MP Evas began to fall lifelessly to the ground.  
  
Kami-sama then turned to Peorth. "Status."  
  
"Yggdrasil is coming back up to full strength. It seems to be running better then it has since 2nd Impact."  
  
"Very well. Commander," A Valkyrie stepped forward. " Stand down your troops, Armageddon has been.....put off." The Valkyrie bowed and stepped back. " Peorth, return these 2 to the surface. Then I have another project for you and Urd." Kami-sama started to walk away. "Oh Urd. You forgot about someone when you brought back the...object.  
  
Urd's eyes widened. "Opps. I forgot she was in it."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll handle it. And tell Mara she can have him now."  
  
"Where will you be sir?"  
  
"Fulfilling a promise."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Gendo climbed back onto the platform. He looked about, noting the Angel was no longer there. He immediately began planning his next step.  
  
'I can still be with Yui. This is just a minor set back. 3rd Impact hasn't occurred, I can come up with.....'  
  
"Oh no you won't." said a female voice, rather nastily.  
  
Gendo turned to see a blond woman in leather standing nearby on the platform. She had red slash marks upon her forehead.  
  
"And just who are you and what are you doing here?" Gendo asked.  
  
"Mara 1st Class Demon, and I'm here for you."  
  
Gendo smirked and looked at Mara, giving her the glare. "I don't think so." He started to turn and walk away.  
  
"I beg to differ, You're coming with me." Mara waved her hands. Gendo disappeared into fireball. Mara smiled.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy making him suffer." She vanished with a cackle.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kami-sama stood waiting in the darkness. Finally, a figure appeared before him.  
  
"Hello Lilith," Kami-sama said quietly, "It's been awhile."  
  
"Yes, It has. But I am no longer Lilith, I am Rei."  
  
Kami-sama smiled, "Of course. But you still remember the promise I made all those years ago?"  
  
Rei nodded. "I do."  
  
"I still stand by it. If you wish, I can return you to them."  
  
Rei was quiet for a second, "I wish it."  
  
"I thought you would. I have made....arrangements."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Shinji awoke on a beach. All around him, the MP Evas were crashing into the ground or into the sea. The Angel itself continued to break up. Shinji sat up and looked about. The landscape was flattened from repeated explosions. It was then he noticed he was not alone. Laying on the ground next to him was Asuka.  
  
"ASUKA!!" Shinji picked her up into his arms. Her eyes fluttered open. When she realized who was holding her, she wrapped her arms around him. Noticing that she was awake, Shinji pulled her closer to himself.  
  
"I thought you were dead." He cried softly.  
  
"You can't get rid of me that easily." Asuka replied. "Now, if I remember, we still have something to finish."  
  
Shinji smiled, he leaned forward and gave Asuka a long passionate kiss. Misato and Kaji quietly walked up from behind a sand dune. Seeing the 2 pilots before him, Kaji smiled. 'Atta boy Shinji.'  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
SEELE 05: We were so close! What went wrong?!  
  
SEELE 07: The data can be reviewed, perhaps we still might achieve Instrumentality  
  
SEELE 01: Ikari failed us. He will suffer for this, as will his son.  
  
"I seriously doubt that."  
  
A figure appeared amongst the monoliths.  
  
SEELE 01: Who dares to impose themselves in our affairs!  
  
The figure looked up to reveal the face of Mara.  
  
"Oh don't worry about little old me. You'll be seeing a lot of me for a long time."  
  
SEELE 03: Not likely. Those who interfere in our affairs soon find themselves dead.  
  
Mara smiled and pointed towards 03. A scream echoed throughout the chamber, and then the monolith disappeared.  
  
"1 down, 11 to go."  
  
SEELE 01: Who are you?  
  
"The name is Mara. Remember it, cause I guarantee, you will be screaming it later, in pain."  
  
Her cackle filled the room as monolith after monolith disappeared, until there were none left.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Several Hour later. Katsuragi Apartment.  
  
The Apartment, while it was away from the battle and the resulting explosions, looked as if had seen better days. Misato, Shinji, Kaji, and Asuka sat down at the table, lit with candlelight, to celebrate everyone's survival and return. They had been talking about the past months leading up to the day's events.  
  
"But," asked Shinji. "What happened to Sayoko?"  
  
Misato shrugged, "According to Ritsuko, Sayoko and her Aunt vanished shortly after 3rd Impact failed. They haven't been seen since."  
  
"So what happens now?" asked Asuka. "What happens to the Evas and NERV?"  
  
"Well, from what Ritsuko said, the MP Evas are not functional. We don't know if they will never work again."  
  
"What about Unit 01?" asked Shinji.  
  
"Disappeared. It just vanished. As it is, NERV will probably be absorbed by the UN."  
  
A knock at the door interrupted them. Shinji went to get it. The door opened to reveal Sayoko and a girl who looked familiar.  
  
"Hello Shinji." Sayoko said with a smile.  
  
"Hey, come in and join the party."  
  
"Alright but only for a short visit." Sayoko said, "I've got somewhere to be. I'm just dropping off someone." Sayoko nodded to the girl. Shinji looked at her. She was about his height with brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
The girl gave him a small but very familiar smile. "Hello Ikari."  
  
Shinji's eyes went wide. "REI!?!"  
  
Sayoko laughed at Shinji's reaction. "Yep. Only it's no longer Ayanami. She is officially Rei Ikari, your sister." Sayoko gave Shinji another smile. " She is also 100% human."  
  
"What!?"  
  
Sayoko shrugged. "Kami-sama always keeps his promises."  
  
Shinji returned the smile to Sayoko. "Come on in. I can't wait to see Asuka's reaction."  
  
Sayoko and Rei looked at each other and smiled. "Neither can we." Sayoko replied. Sayoko and Rei followed Shinji into the apartment. Across the street, Skuld, Urd, Peorth sat watching in a tree.  
  
"Well, what do you think she'll do?" asked Urd.  
  
"She's a complete bitch." said Peorth. "She'll probably be screaming about this for the next month."  
  
Skuld rolled her eyes, "People change Peorth..." A loud female yell coming from the apartment diverted their attention.  
  
"SHE'S YOUR WHAT!?!?!?!"  
  
Peorth smiled. "I rest my case."  
  
Skuld gave Peorth a glare, then looked toward the Apartment.  
  
'Yoko?'  
  
'Yes Auntie'  
  
'Everything alright?'  
  
'Asuka was just surprised. She actually seems a lot happier.'  
  
'Alright, don't take too long. Kami-sama still wishes to see you.'  
  
'Yes Auntie.'  
  
Skuld turned and looked at Peorth and smiled.  
  
"Alright, people change!" shouted Peorth, throwing up her hands in defeat, "What does Kami-sama want Sayoko for?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Two weeks later. Toyko-2  
  
  
Shinji, Asuka, Rei sat across the table from Hikari and Kensuke. The 5 had been trading stories back and forth since the last time they'd seen each other. It hadn't take long for Hikari and Kensuke to accept Rei as Shinji's sister, after all, they had accepted that Gods and Goddesses existed.  
  
"I still can't believe you didn't tell me." muttered Kensuke.  
  
"And have it broadcasted all over school?" replied Asuka. "Get real Kensuke."  
  
"So, are the rumors true?"  
  
"What rumors?" asked Shinji.  
  
"About NERV."  
  
The 3 pilots looked at each other. Then they turned back to Kensuke.  
  
"You have been hacking again, haven't you?" asked Rei.  
  
Kensuke just nodded. Shinji gave a sigh.  
  
"Yes, it's true."  
  
Hikari looked at them confused. "What's true?"  
  
"NERV was officially dissolved. All remaining NERV assets are now part of the UN. Since the Evas don't seem to be able to work, We have been 'retired'. Misato was transferred here as liaison to the government of Japan. Rei, Asuka and I still live with her as she is still our guardian. Everyone else has been transferred to the UN."  
  
"Where's Sayoko?"  
  
"We haven't seen her for the last 2 weeks, not since she brought Rei back to us." said Asuka. "But we did get a call from Megumi. Which is why we said to meet us here."  
  
"Did she say why?" asked Hikari.  
  
"No. But I assume she had a good reason."  
  
"She did." came a new voice.  
  
Everyone turned to see Sayoko and Skuld standing nearby.  
  
"SAYOKO!!" Sayoko was soon swarmed by her friends. After a few minutes of greetings everyone sat down.  
  
"So why didn't Megumi tell us you'd be here?" asked Asuka.  
  
Sayoko smiled. "I wanted it to be a surprise. But I also have some good news."  
  
"Tell us!" said Hikari.  
  
"Well first of all, I am no longer a 2nd Class Goddess."  
  
"WHAT?!" Everyone stared at her in shock.  
  
"Nope, I will officially be a 1st Class Goddess next week at a ceremony. Even though it's unprecedented, You all are invited to go, as is Misato and Kaji." Sayoko then gave them a small smile, "That is if you want to."  
  
The children all talked to each other quietly. They then sat back. Rei gave Sayoko a smile and spoke.  
  
"Sayoko, we would be honored to attend."  
  
Sayoko gave them a smile. "You guys are the best."  
  
A look came over Rei's face. "Does this mean, that will be the last time we see you?"  
  
Everyone looked at Sayoko with concern.  
  
"No, I will be staying on the surface for now. Kami-sama is going to follow my parents wishes and allow me to finish school here."  
  
The other children all gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"That is wonderful Sayoko." said Rei.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be nice to have a goddess in class." said Kensuke. "I could always use a little divine help during tests."  
  
Everyone at the table glared at Kensuke.  
  
"STOOGE!" shouted Asuka. Kensuke got up and ran for his life, with Asuka, and Hikari in hot pursuit. Skuld watched them do a lap of the restaurant before heading outside. She then turned back to face Sayoko, Rei and Shinji.  
  
"I guess some things don't change." she said.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Heavens  
  
  
Kami-sama stood quietly in a large chamber looking at the objects that had delivered, while Peorth and Urd stood behind him. Kami-sama continued to stare at the objects as he spoke.  
  
"How long will it take?"  
  
"Sir," said Peorth, "from the material we have read, it could take a month, it could take years. We just don't know."  
  
Kami-sama nodded before walking over to one of the objects. He placed his hand on the smooth glass like surface.  
  
"I want our best people on this. I want this handled quickly. We owe him much. Mortals only live for so long."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
Peorth and Urd bowed and left the room quickly. Kami-sama remained among the objects.  
  
"Soon," he said quietly, "Soon, you will finally be free of your prison. All of you."  
  
He turned and headed towards the doorway. The doors opened revealing 30 armed Valkyries. Kami-sama turned to them.  
  
"No one is to enter unless they have my approval. Is that understood?"  
  
"YES SIR!"  
  
Kami-sama turned and watched as the doors closed.  
  
'Until I see you again,...my Belldandy.'  
  
Inside the now darkened room, the core area from Unit 04 flickered softly, the light it gave off revealed a massive purple form, with softly glowing eyes.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	19. Chapter 18: One Last GoodBye

Chapter 18  
One Last Good-Bye  
  
  
  
  
  
7 years later  
  
  
All hell has broken lose. The core of Unit 04 has been attached to a terminal linking it with Yggdrasil. Peorth, Urd, and several other goddesses have been working hard, trying to release those held by Eva. Now they watched in horror as an attempt was going out of control.  
  
"IT'S NOT WORKING!!" shouted Peorth. "CUT THE POWER!!"  
  
"TO LATE!!" replied Urd, "WE'RE PAST THE FAIL SAFE!!"  
  
"EVERYBODY OUT NOW!!" ordered Peorth. The other goddesses scrambled out of the chamber, leaving only Urd and Peorth. Urd continued to work. Peorth grabbed her arm. "Come on! We have to leave!"  
  
"No, I'm not giving up on her!" shouted Urd. Urd threw Peorth back, and returned to her terminal. Peorth got up and joined Urd at the terminal. Urd looked at Peorth.  
  
"What do you think your doing?"  
  
Peorth gave a small smile. "I think we should boost the signal here, it might cancel out the feedback." Urd smiled.  
  
"Thanks Peorth."  
  
The chamber began to shudder as the core glowed a bright cherry red.  
  
"Urd..?"  
  
"This could be bad........"  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Gods and Goddesses wondered the streets of Heaven. Also walking these streets were those mortals who had departed the earth. A deep rumble made everyone stop and look about. A loud explosion and fireball blew out of an area of the Yggdrasil control facility. Everyone watched as the flames went out in a few seconds. Then they continued on as if nothing had happened.  
  
In his Office, Kami-sama sighed, "Urd what did you do now?"  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Inside the smoking remains of the chamber, a piece of ceiling moves, revealing a very irate Peorth.  
  
'cough cough' "So this would be the day, hmmm? 'We have it now. We can do it', hmmm?"  
  
From behind the terminal, Urd appears  
  
'cough' "Shut up Flower Girl! Its not my fault!"  
  
'cough' "Urd we blew up the room.... AGAIN!"  
  
"So we rebuild it....so what."  
  
"URD! THIS IS THE 8th TIME!!!"  
  
"WELL I DON'T SEE Y......"  
  
thump.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"What was what?"  
  
thump thump  
  
"There it is again."  
  
"Ok, I heard it. What is it." asked Peorth.  
  
Urd and Peorth looked around the chamber. Both of their eyes came to rest on the core.  
  
Thump  
  
"It's the core!"  
  
The core began to vibrate and glow a brilliant yellow. A cloud started to come out of it. Urd and Peorth stepped back as the cloud began to form a shape, the shape of an Angel. One that had not bee seen in 17 years.  
  
"Blessed Bell!" Urd said quietly. A giant grin began to appear on her face. She looked at Peorth, whose faced mirrored hers.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
3 Days later  
  
  
"Where the hell is she!" shouted Asuka. "She said she'd be here!"  
  
Rei and Hikari tried to calm her down.  
  
"Easy Asuka," said Rei. "She's been busy ever since she graduated from school."  
  
"But she promised! It's my wedding after all!"  
  
"Look Asuka," said Hikari, "Megumi said she'd be here, Misato said she'd be here, Skuld she'd be here, Have you known Sayoko to break a promise yet?"  
  
Asuka looked down at the ground, "Well no..."  
  
"Exactly, Don't worry She'll get here."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Grandfather, you wished to see me."  
  
"Yes, Sayoko. You are going to the wedding of Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Sohryu are you not?"  
  
"Yes Grandfather, I am to be a brides maid. And I seem to be running late."  
  
"Then I will not hold you any longer. Go and complete that wish, and I will see you on the surface."  
  
"Grandfather?"  
  
Kami-sama gave her a big smile. "I don't get out much. Besides, I have a rather interesting gift for them.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"I still can't believe your doing this." said Kensuke.  
  
Shinji looked over at Touji, "I think I'm changing my mind."  
  
"About the wedding?!" Touji looked at Shinji in horror, "Asuka would kill you if you...."  
  
"NO not that." Shinji point to Kensuke, "Asking him to be here."  
  
"Is that anyway to treat one of your friends?!" asked Kensuke. "Just because I don't like her doesn't mean I won't be here for my friends wedding day." He slapped Shinji on his back. "Who'd have thought you and the demon would finally tie the knot?"  
  
Shinji and Touji gave Kensuke the look. Kensuke realized he had said the D-word. He began to back away.  
  
"Now guys, I didn't mean to call her the demon. I...." WHACK!!  
  
"Ow!" Kensuke turned to see Skuld standing behind him with what looked like a hammer.  
  
"No more Demon comments." said Skuld. "Now go video tape."  
  
Kensuke saluted. "Yes Ma'am." He ran to toward the camera equipment rather quickly.  
  
Touji and Shinji gave Skuld a grin. "Thanks Auntie." they said together. Skuld gave them a look.  
  
"I told you to stop that!" she held her hammer in a threatening manner.  
  
"Yes Skuld." said Shinji. "What is that anyway?"  
  
Skuld flipped the hammer behind her back where it disappeared. "Its my old debugging hammer. I used it to whack bugs."  
  
"Must have been some bugs." muttered Touji.  
  
"Oh they were. I'd better go. Kaji needs some help keeping Misato away from the beer." Skuld quickly moved toward the entrance to the church.  
  
"Where did Misato get beer?" asked Touji.  
  
"I have no idea." replied Shinji.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Skuld sat with Misato, Kaji, Megumi, and Mara just outside of the church. Kaji glanced over at Mara.  
  
"Remind me again why you're here?"  
  
Mara shrugged. "Urd asked me to come. Besides, I wanted to come."  
  
Skuld glared at Mara, "No pranks?"  
  
Mara held up her hands, " No pranks. Replacing the beer with vinegar was my last prank."  
  
Misato glared at Mara. "You did that!" Mara took a few steps back.  
  
"Hey, I'm only doing my job!" Mara began to move back quicker as Misato had gotten up and began to approach her. "KAJI! Control your wife!!"  
  
Kaji just smiled. "Even I know you don't touch Misato's beer."  
  
Mara turned and began to run when she collided with someone. Mara took a quick glance to see who she had hit, before looking back at Misato.  
  
"SAYOKO!! Help me Misato's gone......" Mara voice trailed off. 'That wasn't Sayoko!'  
  
She looked at Skuld wide eyed. Skuld was not looking at her though, She and Megumi were looking at the person Mara had run into and a man who was behind her. Mara slowly turned around and faced the person again. Red demon eyes met blue eyes.  
  
"It....can't be......" Mara said quietly. Misato and Kaji walked over.  
  
"What's the matter?" they then took a good look at the person across from Mara. She had long hair, of a lighter color then Sayoko's. But she had the same blue eyes and facial markings. The man was in his late 20s and had dark hair. Skuld stepped forward, her face still one of shock. The woman gave her a smile.  
  
"Hey Skuld."  
  
Skuld couldn't stand it anymore  
  
"ONEE-SAMA!!! (means 'Honored Big Sister')" Skuld flew at the woman toppling her over. Skuld cried freely as she hugged the woman. The man smiled as he looked at Megumi. She couldn't stand it anymore either.  
  
"K!"  
  
Misato was still confused. "Who are you people?"  
  
"That is Keiichi Morisato, and the one being smothered by Skuld is Belldandy, Goddess 1st Class Type 2 Unlimited." said another man stepping forward. "Hello Kaji, Misato, Mara. It's been awhile."  
  
Kaji smiled, "Hello Kami-sama. What brings you here?"  
  
Kami-sama motioned towards Belldandy and Keiichi. "I was bringing them back. Also, I wanted to meet these pilots that have become such good friends of my Granddaughter."  
  
Misato smiled, "I'm sure that can be arranged, though things are a bit busy right now."  
  
"Ah Yes, the wedding." Kami-sama smiled, "Do you think they'd object to an early wedding gift?" He motioned for a person behind him to come forward.  
  
"No I don't think they'd....." Misato was unable to finish her sentence as the person came in to view.  
  
"Oh my...."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"...Gott!! Where is she!!" shouted Asuka again. She continued to storm about the dressing room. Rei and Hikari looked at each other.  
  
"If she doesn't get here soon.." said Hikari quietly.  
  
"Asuka's going to take it out on us" said Rei. "I should have brought my mace."  
  
"I think you'd need something stronger."  
  
It was then that the mirror began to glow. Sayoko quickly popped out of it in her Goddess robes.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Sayoko said out of breathe. "This guy in Texas just couldn't make up his mind what he wanted for his wish."  
  
"What did he wish for?" asked Hikari.  
  
"Someone called Chii." Sayoko shrugged. "I don't know who it is. I do know that I have got to talk to the higher ups about checking to see what the person is doing before someone comes...."Sayoko began to shudder.  
  
"Why?" asked Rei.  
  
"He wasn't wearing any pants...."  
  
"Enough!! Get ready!!" shouted Asuka.  
  
Sayoko concentrated. He clothes glowed for a second. When the glow went away, Sayoko was standing in front of them in her Bridesmaid outfit.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
Asuka stared at Sayoko. "I wish I could do that. That would make this so much easier."  
  
A knock at the door interrupted them. Misato entered followed by a very happy Skuld.  
  
"Are you ready Asuka?"  
  
"Of course!" replied Asuka. Sayoko wasn't paying attention to the conversation. She was too busy staring at her Aunt. Skuld had a huge grin on her face and her aura was overflowing with joy.  
  
"What is going on Auntie?" asked Sayoko. Skuld only let her smile get bigger. She opened the door wider revealing Belldandy and Keiichi. Sayoko stared in shock for a few seconds, before running into her parent's arms.  
  
"MOMMA!! POPPA!!!" she cried.  
  
Misato and Skuld stood back and watched the family reunion. Rei watched with a smile, while Hikari fought to stop from crying.   
  
"It's so wonderful!!" she said.  
  
Asuka felt happy for her friend, but she was confused. The last time she had seen Belldandy was in Unit 04.  
  
'How did she....' Asuka felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Skuld standing next to her.  
  
"Come with me." She said quietly.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Skuld led Asuka to another room inside the church. Inside, Asuka came face to face with Shinji and Urd. Asuka shrieked.  
  
"NO!! ITS BAD LUCK TO SEE THE BRIDE BEFORE THE WEDDING!!"  
  
"Now, now. That's just a superstition." Came a male voice from behind her. Asuka turned to see a man standing behind her. She was about to ask who it was, when both Urd and Skuld bowed to him.  
  
"Father." They both said quietly.  
  
Asuka's and Shinji's eyes widened. "Kami-sama!" they both exclaimed.  
  
"Yes." He said with a smile.  
  
"What brings you here sir?" asked Shinji nervously.  
  
"I came to see what type of people my granddaughters friends are. And I see that she chose well."  
  
Asuka and Shinji both felt slightly lightheaded from the compliment.  
  
"I know it is your wedding day, so I won't keep you long. You probably wondered what happened to Unit 01 and the core to Unit 04. Well, they were taken to the heavens."  
  
Shinji and Asuka stared at Kami-sama in shock.  
  
"We knew who was inside, so I set my people work to bring them out."  
  
"Did Sayoko know?" asked Asuka  
  
"No, neither she nor Skuld knew about this. 3 days ago, Belldandy and Keiichi were pulled out. A day later," Kami-sama brought in a person from outside, "we pulled out Yui Ikari."  
  
"MOTHER!!" shouted Shinji. He flew into his mother's arms, crying freely."  
  
"Shinji" replied Yui, tears in her eyes.  
  
Asuka sat quietly. She was happy for Shinji, but now a part of her longed for her mother. She looked to Kami-sama. Kami-sama placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I am sorry. We did try to bring your mother back, as she was in Unit 02. But, the way she was taken was different. Because her body remained after the accident and was not taken, there was nothing we could do. I can tell you that she is up in heaven right now, watching you this day, and she is very proud of you." Asuka's eyes filled with tears. She grabbed Kami-sama in a hug.  
  
"Thank-you." She said quietly.  
  
Kami-sama returned the hug then stood up. "All right now. Let's get this wedding going.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Shinji stood up at the alter waiting, next to him stood Touji and Kensuke. Shinji turned and looked over the assembled crowd. Ritsuko sat next to Maya, Aoba, and Hyuga. Ritsuko had retired from the UN, wishing to have nothing to do with attempts to restore the MP Evas. Maya still worked with the UN, as did Aoba and Hyuga, But they also refused to work on the Evas. Fuyutsuki sat next to Yui Ikari. He had retired within a year of the failed 3rd Impact and had returned to the life of a professor. He know talked happily to Yui. Misato sat next to Yui. She was now the Commander in charge of the Tokyo-2 branch of the UN, and had been for the last year. 2 years after the failed 3rd Impact, she and Kaji finally got married. Rei sat beside Misato. She had long since adjusted to being human, and even had been dating a few people after much prodding by Asuka and Sayoko. She still lived with Misato, but upon Yui's return, Yui had asked if she would like to move in with her, since she was technically her daughter. Rei accepted. In another area, Skuld, Belldandy, Keiichi, Urd, Megumi, and Mara sat together. Skuld had not let Belldandy or Keiichi out of her sight since she had left Kami-sama after returning Yui. It had already been decided that Belldandy and Keiichi would move in with Skuld and Sayoko at the apartment. Urd remained in heaven as she was needed at Yggdrasil. She had finally been promoted to 1st Class Goddess. Her first task upon return: to fix the room that she and Peorth blew up. Megumi had been around a lot. Whenever Misato had to leave for several days, Megumi would come over to keep them company. She had started to look at the pilots as her own nieces and nephews. Now she seemed to be firmly attached to Keiichi. Shinji stared at Mara rather intently. He knew from asking around that his father was taken by a demon. Everytime he asked her, Mara denied all knowledge of it, but he could tell she was hiding something. He had finally stopped asking her after a talk with Sayoko. Shinji turned his attention to the aisle as the music stared. Sayoko came first. Shinji noted she seemed very happy since her mother's return. After seeing the 2 together, he could see a lot of similarities in their personalities. Sayoko, however, seemed to be a bit harsher in her language. Shinji just could not picture Belldandy swearing.   
  
'Must have been Skuld's influence.' He thought with a smile. His smile faded as Skuld gave him a dirty look, as did Sayoko.  
  
'Sorry.' He thought quickly. That seemed to satisfy Sayoko, but Skuld continued to glare until Belldandy placed a hand on her arm.  
  
Next up the aisle was Hikari, the Maid of Honor. She had stayed with Touji through his rehabilitation, which had taken 3 years. Although you'd never know it, Touji had 2 cybernetic limbs. They looked so real, that Shinji had forgotten which limbs were the ones lost. After Shinji had proposed to Asuka, Touji had received a lot of flak from Kensuke about why he hadn't asked Hikari yet. Touji finally revealed to Shinji and Rei that he did plan to ask her, on the next valentine's day.  
  
Finally the wedding march began. Everyone stood up as the bride entered. Asuka looked beautiful in her dress. She, Hikari and Sayoko had gone all over Japan looking for it. Shinji suspected that they might have left Japan and searched all over the planet if they had wanted to. Walking her down the aisle was Kaji. The scruffy looking man had actually shaven for this day. Kaji walked her up to the alter and passed her over to Shinji. Then they turned and faced the priest. They almost fainted in shock when the priest turned around. It was Kami-sama. Misato glanced over at the Goddesses to seem them looking surprised. Even Sayoko looked shocked. They recovered quickly as the ceremony began. The ceremony went on until it finally came to the, well in Belldandy's mind' the best part.  
  
"Do you Shinji Ikari, take this woman to be your wife?"  
  
Shinji looked straight into Asuka's eyes. "I do."  
  
"And do you, Asuka Langley Sohryu, take this man to be your Husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then by the power invested in me by the Government of Japan, and by Kami-sama (he said that with a grin) I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Both turned to each other and without hesitation, kissed. Everyone present began to clap with Misato hollering "ALRIGHT SHINJI-KUN!!!!"  
  
As Shinji and Asuka turned to the audience, Kami-sama spoke. "May I be the first to present Shinji and Asuka Langley Ikari!"  
  
Shinji and Asuka walked down to their assembled friends and family.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
A few hours later.  
  
  
The reception had been only going for an hour, and already Misato was drunk. She was not alone. Misato stood singing by the band, with Megumi, Urd, and Mara as back up. Kaji sat at the bar with Keiichi and Kami-sama. While several empty glasses sat nearby, they remained sober.  
  
"I see things haven't changed at all." said Keiichi quietly. Kami-sama downed another glass.  
  
'sigh' "Urd was doing so well. No drinks in almost 6 years."  
  
Kaji glanced at the singing drunks. "I wish Misato could go that long. I never realized how much that woman drinks."  
  
Loud cheering caused them all to turn to the stage. Articles of clothing had begun to fly. All 3 immediately turned around.  
  
"Oh God!...." mumbled Kaji.  
  
"Leave me alone. One of them is my daughter."  
  
"Hey! One of them is my sister!" said Keiichi.  
  
"I think we should do something." said Kami-sama.  
  
"Yes we should."   
  
"BARTENDER!!" shouted Kaji. "Another round!"  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Skuld, Asuka, Belldandy, Sayoko, Hikari and Rei were all sitting together talking about weddings. Belldandy's wedding, Asuka's Wedding, and what Hikari's would be like. They were all having a good time until Shinji, Yui and Touji ran over.  
  
"We have a problem." said Shinji quietly.  
  
"What is it?" asked Asuka.  
  
Touji immediately pointed towards the band. Asuka's eyes widened as did the others.  
  
Belldandy began to pale, "Oh my!"  
  
Sayoko had her head in her hands. "Of all the Aunts I have to get......"  
  
Hikari and Rei just stared in shock. Skuld turned to Shinji.  
  
"Where is Kami-sama?"  
  
"He at the bar with Kaji and Keiichi."  
  
Belldandy nodded. "Did Kami-sama say he was going to do anything?"  
  
Shinji and Touji stared at the ground. "When I asked him he said of course he would do something. Then he ordered another round for him, Kaji and Keiichi."  
  
Asuka had her head in her hands. "Its becoming a nightmare....." She then took a look around. "Where's Kensuke?"  
  
Shinji just looked at her. "Guess."  
  
"He's taping it isn't he?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I'm going to kill them......." Asuka stood up and began to head towards the drunks.  
  
"Wait." said Sayoko. "I'll handle this." She got up and quietly moved towards the band. She quickly disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Asuka looked at the others. "What is she going to do?" Her question was met by shrugs.  
  
Seconds later a loud explosion occurred near the band. Shinji and Asuka ran to see what had happened. Arriving they stared at the scene. Having only lost a few articles of clothing, the singers were still dress, they did however look a bit scorched. The Band leader was in shock.  
  
"I don't know what happened! One second they are singing, the next my speaker explodes!!"  
  
It was then that Keiichi, Kaji and Kami-sama appeared. They walked over and picked up the appropriate person, though Kami-sama also picked up Mara, and walked them off to a back room to sleep off the booze. They then returned to the bar and began to drink again.  
  
The rest of the reception went on without a hitch.  
  
  
  
Later that night.  
  
  
Sayoko watched as the plane carried Shinji and Asuka off towards their honeymoon.  
  
"How do you think they'll do Mom?"  
  
Belldandy pulled her daughter closer to her. "They have a bright future together, thanks to you."  
  
Sayoko sighed and fell deeper into her mother's embrace. "I missed you Mom."  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
On the roof of the Terminal, Kami-sama, Urd and Skuld also watched the plane fly off.  
  
"We'll have to keep an eye on them. Rei and Touji too."  
  
"Why Father?"  
  
Kami-sama turned and looked at them. "Because of the Evas. The Evas were clones of the 'Angels' and they piloted them." He turned and looked back at the plane. "Its possible they could develop powers."  
  
Urd and Skuld stared at him. "Are you saying that they'll...."  
  
"No, they won't be Angels, but they won't entirely be human either." Kami-sama turned and looked at them. "Watch them closely, but do not tell Sayoko."  
  
"Yes Father."  
  
Kami-sama turned back to the plane. 'I wonder what openings they could fill.'  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Ok...this should be the End. Unless more is requested.  
  
18 Chapters (not including the prologue) and 18 Angels in the Eva series. Hmmm go fig.  
I have no idea what my next one will be so until then, take care. 


End file.
